The Lies That Bind Us
by jaybunzy0
Summary: What happens when your whole life is a lie, and the consequences could be deadly? What if the life you were headed for is now unattainable because of it? Three lives. One lie that binds them all together.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: So I decided to rework LTBU because I feel I gave a bit too much away in EPOV. So, if you read that chapter before I deleted it, you got yourself a little spoiler. I'm going to take my time with this story because I want it to be good. ***

***Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for fixing up this chapter.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

* * *

I woke up to the familiar smell of bacon taking over the house. I inhaled deeply and smiled. Throwing my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head, I made my way down to the kitchen. My brother and sister were already seated and mom was working diligently on the stove.

"That smells delicious. Do you need any help?" I questioned.

"No thanks, dear. But, can you go make sure your father is ready?"

"No problem."

I walked down to the end of the hall to my parent's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

I pushed open the door and saw my father tying up his shoes. He looked upon my entrance and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Sue didn't think I'd be ready did she?"

"Nope, never does. Should know better, than to doubt the chief."

"Sure should."

He stood up and kissed the top of my head before heading toward the kitchen. I followed him, and sat down at the table eating my breakfast.

"Morning Leah, Seth." Charlie stated rubbing both their shoulders.

He walked over and grabbed Sue from behind, kissing the side of her neck.  
She patted his hands wishing him a good morning. Charlie grabbed some bacon off his plate kissing us all goodbye and headed for the cruiser.

"Be careful." Sue called after him.

"Always am." The door shut and we all waited until we heard the car pull out of the gravel driveway until we resumed eating.

"Bella, aren't you excited you'll be eighteen tomorrow?!" Seth asked.

"Yeah, whoopdie doo." Leah stated twirling her finger around.

"Leah," Sue warned.

Leah scoffed and mumbled a "sorry mom" before going back to her breakfast. I just ignored her, never expecting an apology from Leah.  
Ever. When she finished, she cleaned off her plate and stalked off to her room turning her stereo up on full blast.

"She's weird." Seth said rolling his eyes.

Sue and I both chuckled shaking our heads. When Seth and I finished, I cleaned off our plates, telling him to go off and play his video games.  
I cleaned them off and started washing the dishes and Sue relaxed.

"So, Jacob said he was coming over." She stated nonchalantly.

"Oh? Did he?"

"Yeah, Seth said he wanted him to come over to play football."

"That's nice of him."

"Jacobs certainly grown. Did you see he chopped off his long hair? He looks quite attractive, don't you think?"

I shrugged. Charlie and Sue have been trying to fix me up with Jacob since we were little. He was a year younger. Why they weren't trying him with Leah, I never understood. When I finished the dishes, I went back upstairs to shower and get dressed. The warm water felt wonderful against my cool skin. I wrapped a towel around myself and choose a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and my converse. I grabbed the book on my nightstand, walked down the stairs and saw Seth still playing his X-box.

"Hey, kid," I stated, plopping down next to him and punching him lightly in the arm. "What-cha playing."

"Call of Duty."

"Again?"

He merely nodded, and continued to be absorbed in the game. I lay against the couch, opened up my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and pulled up my hood. I was lost in the love of Heathcliff and Catherine when a soft knock resounded on the door. Seth paused his game and jumped off the couch to get it.

"Jake!" he screamed.

"What's up little man?"

"Nothing. Wanna play COD before we go outside?"

"Fine by me," he said walking into the living room. He noticed me reading. "Reading Wuthering Heights again, Bella?"

I nodded and he plopped down at my feet, taking up much of the carpet.  
He certainly did grow. I went back to my reading but kept stealing glances at the way Jake and Seth interacted. He never seemed annoyed at Seth's constant shadow; in fact he almost welcomed it.

"Beat ya again, Jake!" Seth yelled. He stood up and did a little dance.

I laughed and started shaking my head, "Well, you're on it every waking moment."

"Don't be jealous of my mad skills, Bells."

"Oh, how did you guess?"

I crawled over and began tickling him. He laughed and begged me to stop.  
Suddenly I felt Jake's hands on me as he pulled me off him, tickling my sides.

"Oh! No! Stop! Please! Stop! Stop!" I laughed out.

"You done messing with Seth?"

"Yes! Promise! Just stop!"

He looked over at Seth, "Should I release her?"

He brought his hand to his chin and seemed to think about it. "Hmmm, yeah I trust her."

Jake stopped his tickling but still didn't release his hands from my waist. I turned around and punched him in the stomach then reached up and messed up his hair.

"Did your father ever tell you, you shouldn't pick on your elders? Wait til Billy hears."

"You're only a year older than me, doll."

"It's still older than you."

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I returned the gesture. Seth walked over and began tugging on Jake's shirt begging him to take him outside.  
Seth ran to the hall closet, grabbing the football and dragged Jake outside with him. I shook my head and curled back up on the couch. It was amazing how much Jake had grown these last few years. Not only was he taller but he looked like a body builder. I looked after him and Seth throwing the football around and noticed how the shirt hugged tightly on his arms. It looked like it was mere seconds from tearing. The thought caused odd feelings to stir up in me, so I cleared my eyes and returned to my book.

After awhile, Seth came running in screaming my name, "Bella! Bella!  
We're going to get lunch, wanna come with?"

"Do you mean do I wanna drive?" I questioned.

"I can drive," Jake stated walking towards us.

"You can?"

"I've had my license, Bella. And I just finished fixing up the Rabbit.  
Were all set to go if you are."

"Sure," I dog-eared the page I was on and stood up. "Let's go."

I grabbed coats for me and Seth and we walked out to Jake's car. Much to the dislike of Seth, I sat in the front seat. We made our way into town and over to the diner. We filed out of the car and Seth ran right in to play with the video games. Jake and I went to our usual booth, and when the waitress came we ordered our lunch.

"I can't believe you finished the Rabbit." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I know. It seems like I've been working on it forever."

"It runs really good. You did an excellent job."

"Thanks," he smiled out. "So you excited for tomorrow?"

"It's just another day Jake," I scowled.

"No its not. You're going to be eighteen, Bells." He met my eyes. "It's a big deal."

"Can we…" I searched for words, "just not talk about it."

He relented, "Did you start thinking about where you want to go to college yet?"

"I'm not sure. At first I wanted to go far away, now I'm thinking I'd miss home too much."

"Aw, Bells. All you gotta say is you'd miss me." He placed his hand on his heart.

"Oh, stop it."

The waitress brought our lunch and I called Seth over. He sat next to Jake, eating the exact same thing, and mimicking his movements. It was funny to watch, and in a way, Seth reminded me of how Jake was when he was younger, even if he hadn't changed much.

I let my mind imagine what it would be like to date Jake. It wouldn't be too different from how we lived now. Jake and I got along pretty comfortably; he was my best friend since before I could remember. We use to make mud pies when we were little. We always were making each other laugh. We hung out pretty much every day. The only new thing would be the stuff that came with dating. Like kissing and hand holding. And that what was getting me worrisome. I had never kissed a boy before, let alone had a boyfriend. And didn't kissing often have a way of ruining a friendship? I wasn't ready to let that happen to me and Jake. No matter what I had been feeling.

We finished lunch and Jake paid. We grabbed our coats and heading back to the car. Seth started running ahead, and it was then that I saw it. A blue van started sliding out of control, right towards him. I saw it spin and the person inside try to regain control of the steering wheel, but it wasn't working. Seth was stopped in his tracks, unable to move because of the shock.

Jake and I both began running towards him, and before my brain could catch up, I was at Seth's side. I shielded my body around him hoping to take the impact off of him and I felt the van slam into me and contort around my body. But it didn't hurt. I felt nothing break. No aching, no nothing. I was sure this was it. I was going to die before I ever even kissed a boy.

I felt the van stop and I finally opened my eyes to look. I was shocked by what I saw. Seth was huddled in my arms, shaking. He couldn't be here with me too, could he? I turned my head and saw that the van was jutted out with a mold similar to that of my body. I checked the backs of my arms and over my shoulders, and I had no cuts or bruises. Quickly I looked beneath me to see Seth staring up at me in shock.

I heard Jake running to our side, "Bella! What was that?! You were right next to me, then suddenly, you're next to Seth!" He stared at me with disbelief, and when he noticed I was speechless he turned to Seth. "Are you okay?"

Seth looked between Jake and me. "I'm fine." He met my eyes a small smile playing on his lips. "Did see that? That was so cool!"

Something wasn't right. This didn't make sense; normal people didn't stop oncoming vans with their bodies no matter the adrenaline rush. What was wrong with me? I looked up at Jake and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

This was it. I was sure of it this time. I never thought of how I would die. But, dying in the place of someone I loved seemed like a good way to go. As long as Seth would go on living, I had no regrets.

But the odd thing was, I didn't feel the coldness that was often associated with death. I felt… warm. Now come to think of it, I could feel cloth beneath me and the sounds of heavy breathing from beside me. My lids felt heavy, but I pushed them open. They fluttered slightly, and then I could finally look around the room.

By the pale blue walls filled with pictures of my friends and the worn dresser, I knew I was in my room. I looked beside me and saw Jake bent over with his hands gripping his hair. He looked stressed out. I cautiously reached out and rubbed his back.

"Jake?" I croaked out.

His body froze. He brought his hands slowly down to grip his knees and turned to face me. Relief was evident on his features when he met my eyes and he bent down to grip me in his arms.

"Bella! Oh, Bella!" he rushed out. "You're okay."

I lifted my arms to reach under his and bring him closer to me. I breathed him in, and he smelled of woods and the beach. He was warm, and it brought a smile to my face. It was as if it was Jacob bringing me back.

We pulled back slowly, and he brought his hand up to my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand rested on the side of my face, and I tilted my head into it. "Does anything hurt?"

"That's the weird thing. Nothing. But how is that possible?"

"I don't know. Charlie called Dr. Cullen. He's on his way." He closed his eyes and a pained look crossed his features. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought you did too," I whispered out.

A moment passed between us and then Jake shook his head, "It doesn't make sense. I was running ahead of you to Seth. Then, suddenly you were at his side, stopping the van." He paused and drew in a shaky breath. "Then seeing the van hit you… and Seth… and I was just stuck there watching. I felt helpless. When I saw it fall away and you both were okay… I can't even begin to describe how happy I was."

I felt wetness begin to pool around my eyelids. "I felt the metal contort around my body Jake. It didn't make sense that I wasn't in pain. When I passed out, I thought the shock was preventing me from it. Why didn't you bring us to the hospital?"

"You know how Charlie is, with making sure its Dr. Cullen that checks you out. I brought you back here. And, after Charlie called Dr. Cullen, he took Seth to the hospital."

Dr. Cullen has been my doctor since before I could remember. Charlie wasn't strict about much, but that was the one thing he was relentless on. Dr. Cullen had to be the only person to check me out. It was difficult when you had a klutz like me but since Charlie was never strict on anything but this, I didn't feel the need to have an opinion on it.

"Is Seth okay?"

"Yeah. They got back a little while ago. Charlie and Sue just wanted to check him out to make sure."

Jake began rubbing small circles on my cheek with his thumb. "Oh, okay. Good."

There was that moment again. Jake's eyes were cast down as I stared at his face. Jake's skin had a russet tone to it, and he had black hair with dark eyes. He's 6'7", and is extremely muscular. I've always seen Jake as handsome, even sort of beautiful. He is just a happy person who extends that happiness to the people around him. Jake is passionate and adventurous and that just made me want to be around him. I watched him grow from a lanky awkward boy to the man sitting in front of me.

Jake leaned in and hesitated. "Bella," he whispered.

My eyes stayed trained on his lips as he brought them to mine. Just as he lightly touched them to mine, a light knock sounded on my door and we both pulled back.

"Come in," I called out.

The door opened and a petite girl stood in the doorway. She had short, spiky, black hair that was pushed back with a purple headband that matched her dress perfectly.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Alice, Carlisle's daughter." She smiled brightly at me.

Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme had adopted five children. I had never met any of them, but it was well-known knowledge around town.

She walked towards me gracefully as I stared at her in awe. She looked at me, and then at Jake with a questioning look on her face.

Jake cleared his throat, "I'm Jake. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." She smiled. She looked around the room with a cautious stare, and then eyed me up and down. I knew I looked painfully ordinary to her with my pale complexion, straight brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. My face is heart-shaped with a wide forehead to go with my spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, thin nose, and narrow jaw. My lips are out of proportion and too full for my jaw line. I have a slender 5'4" frame that I clothe regularly with jeans and t-shirts. I did not meet up to this pixie's expectations.

She grabbed my hands and placed them in her own. "Were going to be great friends."

I looked at Jake, who was fighting back a laugh and met her eyes again. "Okay."

"My father is waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh, alright."

I stood up and smoothed down my clothing as Alice shook her head disapprovingly. She grabbed my hand again, and we made our way down the stairs as Jake followed. I continually stared back at Jake pleadingly, but he did nothing but shake his head. He was clearly enjoying this. When we reached the final step I lifted my arm to push back my hair and looked up at the room around me.

My father was standing next to Carlisle, with a distraught look on his face. Carlisle just eyed me, clearly observing any abnormalities in my approach. Seth was sitting on the couch discussing baseball with an impossibly beautiful boy.

Sitting with perfect posture he listened to my brother talk animatedly. His face was perfect with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips. His hair had this unusual bronze shade that was styled in disarray. He looked up on my entrance, and stood to stand beside Carlisle. He had a slender but muscular build, and stood around 6'2".

He eyed me questioningly, seeming confused and frustrated, which I didn't understand.

"It's good to see you again, Bella," Carlisle spoke.

"You too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Well I was wondering if I could take you back to our house and run some tests. You father said it would be okay."

"That's fine."

"Alright, well, if you're ready we'll head right out."

"I'm ready."

"Very well then." He turned to my father and placed his hand on my fathers back. "She's in good hands, Charlie."

Charlie nodded. "I know." Charlie walked over to me and wrapped me up in a hug that was uncharacteristic of him. "I love you, Bells. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. Love you too."

Charlie kissed the top of my forehead and walked over to Seth who just waved good bye to me, and mouthed "freak" with a playful smile on his lips. I turned around to find Jake scratching the back of his neck looking uncomfortable.

Carlisle spoke up, "We'll be in the car. Alice. Edward."

I heard their footsteps and the door open as they walked out. I met Jake's eyes.

"About what happened up-"

Jake cut me off. "We'll talk about it when you get back." He smiled beautifully at me. "It doesn't change anything."

I stood on my toes and ruffled his hair. "Bye, Jake."

He wrapped me in his arms and I heard him breathe me in. "Bye."

He released me, and I walked to the door, walking out to Carlisle's black Mercedes. It appeared the Cullen's were having a heated discussion. But, as I walked down the first step it abruptly stopped. I opened the car door and sat next to Alice.

Carlisle turned to me gesturing to the godlike creature sitting in the passenger seat, "Bella, this is my son, Edward."

He turned and met my eyes and the corner of his mouth picked up in a lopsided smile. "Hello."

"Hi."

He eyed me carefully once more before turning back around. Carlisle started the car and we drove off. The second the car was in motion Alice began talking… A lot. This was going to be a long drive.

****

We turned off on a dirt road that would have gone unnoticed by many, and pulled into a long driveway that led to the Cullen's massive home. It clearly had three stories and had a huge porch at the front of it. As I went to open the door, Edward appeared in front of it and opened it for me. I thanked him and followed Carlisle into the house.

The house was open and beautifully decorated. I stared in awe at my surroundings. I heard footsteps approaching and I met the eyes of four gorgeous people.

The only words that came from my mouth were, "Wow." I cleared my throat and gestured around me. "I mean, your house, it's gorgeous."

Carlisle leaned over, "My wife, Esme," he pointed to woman about my height with caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face with dimples smiling at me, "designed it."

"You did an amazing job."

"Why thank you. It's great to finally meet you, Bella."

I smiled in response. Alice walked over to a tall boy with honey blond hair with a muscular, but lean figure. His body was covered with crescent-shaped scars. The boy wrapped his arms around Alice, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Bella," Alice began, "this is Jasper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke in a southern accent.

"Likewise."

Esme spoke again, "Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie." She gestured to a tall, burly, extremely muscular guy who could give Jake a running for his money. He had slightly curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks that matched Esme's. Underneath his arm and crushed to his side was what had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. She was tall with amazing posture and had long, wavy blonde hair that fell to just above her waist.

Rosalie simply nodded curtly at me but Emmett rushed over and picked me up in a huge bear hug twirling me around the room.

"Emmett put her down," a voice I recognized to be Edward's warned.

Emmett erupted into a booming laugh, and placed me down, "What? You're all acting so proper and treating her like she's porcelain. It was driving me nuts."

I definitely liked Emmett. The rest of us laughed, and it was Esme who walked over to me and placed an arm around me. "It just we all heard so much about you, we didn't want to scare you away."

I heard Emmett chuckle slightly and saw Rosalie punch him lightly as Carlisle and Edward stared at him disapprovingly. "It's no big deal."

"Good. So have you had anything to eat?"

"No. Not since lunch, and that was before…" I paused not knowing how to describe it.

"Well, do you like Italian?"

"Her names Bella." Emmett called out.

I laughed. "Italians good."

"Okay, well, I'll get that set up for you while you're with Carlisle."

"Thank you." I smiled out.

"Ready Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

I drew in a breath, "As I'll ever be."

He placed his hand on the small of my back. "Right this way."

Carlisle led me down the hall to a wood furnished room, that I could only assume was his office. It was stacked with books and had a deep cherry wood desk that stood underneath a framed painting of Carlisle and three other men dressed like royalty.

He placed me in one of the two deep green leather chairs, and walked over to the other side of the desk, opening up one of his drawers and pulled out a syringe. I shivered. I hated needles.

"Still queasy of blood it seems," Carlisle stated.

I simply nodded feeling the blood drain from my face. My mouth became dry, and I began to wring my hands in my lap. I heard a soft knock and Carlisle welcomed whoever it was to enter. I turned to see Alice holding a bottle of water.

"I figured you might be thirsty," she said as she handed me the bottle.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem,"

Alice walked back out of the room and I took a deep chug of the water, already feeling better. Carlisle walked to stand beside me, tying a rubber band on my upper arm, and wiping the inside of my elbow with alcohol. I avoided watching him draw the blood, and instead continued to look around the room. I felt the slight prick of a needle, and then the wiping of a gauze. Carlisle placed a band-aid on my arm, and grabbed a tiny light from his desk.

He checked my eyes and my reflexes while asking me questions about what had happened with the van. He simply nodded while I went on about my recollection of it, and explained everything in detail. When he was finished, he asked for me to go out and eat while he ran the test on my blood.

I stood up thanking him and made my way back into the living room where I found Edward sitting running his long fingers through his hair. He looked up, hearing my entrance and smiled the same crooked smile at me.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes."

He stood up and walked over placing his hand on the small of my back. When we made contact, I felt a jolt of electricity spark between us. I knew he must have felt it too, since he paused in his stride. He stared at me with the same questioning look from before. He started to open his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it and shook his head.

"Right this way," he stated as he led me to a large kitchen with a marble island. He pulled out one of the chairs for me and I sat down.

Esme placed a plate of chicken parmigiana in front of me along with a glass of sprite.

"Thank you."

She smiled at me again, and looked from Edward to me, "You're welcome."

I took a bite of the chicken and felt it almost melt in my mouth. I hummed happily.

"This is delicious."

"Glad you like it," Esme responded.

I noticed I was the only one eating, "Isn't anyone else going to eat?" I looked around the room.

It was Edward who answered, "We already ate."

"Oh."

The Cullen's listened as Rosalie and Alice discussed a shopping trip they recently had. All of them listened, except for Edward, who felt more inclined to watch me eat. I looked up at him, arching my eyebrow slightly, questioningly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

All the Cullen's paused and looked in our direction. I felt like I was under scrutiny.

"Just about how close of a family you all are." He gave me a look as if to continue. "How even though you all seem so different, you get along."

"You just had this exultant look on your face, and your eyes brightened up." He paused, "I was just curious."

I chuckled lightly and resumed my eating.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Its just, Sue, my mom, she calls me her open book because I'm so easy to read."

"Actually," he began, and then cast his eyes down. "I find you very difficult to read."

I stared at him searching his face for meaning behind that statement. But when I found nothing, I finished my dinner. I stood up and walked to the sink to clean my plate, placing it in the dish washer. I turned around to find all the Cullen's still staring at me and Edward.

Thankfully Carlisle walked in, and right as I was about to question him about my tests the doorbell rang.

"That would be your father." Carlisle said as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the door.

I followed him, and saw my father still looking distraught as Carlisle led him in. I felt someone behind me, and turned to see Edward.

"Let's sit down."

"Uh… okay."

All the Cullen's, including my father and me, made our way into the living room. Edward sat beside me on the tiny love seat, and was rubbing soothing circles along my back. My father, along with Carlisle, sat on the two chairs facing us. Esme stood behind Carlisle with her hand on his shoulder. Alice was tucked into Jasper's side looking sad, along side her was Emmett who placed Rosalie on his lap on the couch.

Carlisle motioned for my father to begin, and I stared at him questioningly, wondering what he had to do with what was wrong with me.

"Bella, there's something I haven't told you." He drew in a shaky breath and picked his eyes up off the floor and finally meeting mine, "Sue isn't your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

* * *

_"Bella, there's something I haven't told you." He drew in a shaky breath and picked his eyes up off the floor finally meeting mine, "Sue isn't your mother."_

I had a deep intake of air, and stared at him confused. "Wh-What?"

Pain and guilt crossed Charlie's features, and he looked at Carlisle who simply nodded for him to continue. "Your real mother's name is Renée Dwyer." He paused to let it sink in. "I met her my junior year of high school. We… kind of rushed things a bit."

"That's putting it lightly." Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett," Esme drawled out warningly.

"Wait," I spoke up as Edward stopped his soothing ministrations along my back. "How do you all know this?" I searched the faces that surrounded me.

It was Carlisle who answered, "Bella, why don't you let your father continue and then you'll be filled in on everything."

I didn't like feeling out of loop. It felt like I was missing out on a secret… a very huge secret, that seemed to have been going on for most of my life. I closed my eyes to prepare for the worst and mumbled lowly, "Go on, Charlie." I could almost see Charlie putting down his head. I had never called him Charlie. Not even during one of our worst fights. I may have said, "I hated him" but as long as I still called him "dad" he knew I wouldn't be mad long. But this, this was different.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Your moth-Renee was new to Forks. When I saw her walk through those cafeteria doors it was like… like my world had become complete. She caught me staring, of course." I opened my eyes and looked up to see Charlie smiling at the memory. "Anyways, she just continued walking to her table with her cousins with a sly smile on her face. The next class, biology, she sat next to me. It was the best fifty minutes of my life. We continued to talking and … dating throughout high school. Once we graduated I asked her to marry me and that was the night you were… conceived."

Charlie looked over at Carlisle again as he began speaking. "The normal gestation period is nine months, but Renee was speeding through it. She was already showing signs at two days and was showing in a week."

Had Carlisle treated my mother? How was that possible? He looked younger than Charlie. Medical school took time… Years. I stared at Carlisle questioningly. Perhaps he's just retelling the story for Charlie. Carlisle stood and walked over to me, kneeling in front of me. He wrapped his cool hands around my own.

"Bella," he paused finding difficulty in what he was trying to say, "Your mother was a vampire."

I scoffed unbelievably. "Vampires are a myth. Aren't they?"

"I assure you they are not."

Emmett chuckled again. This time Rose punched him hard in his stomach.

I stood up, my hands balling into fists at my side. "What is so damn funny, Emmett? Do you find it humorous that I have been lied to all this time?"

Edward stood beside me placing his hands on my arms. "Bella, calm down."

"No! I just found out that I've been lied to since I was born. And not only that, my mother is a... vampire!" I spat the last word.

"That's just Emmett. Please relax." Edward soothed in my ear.

"Yeah. I'm an ass. Sorry Bella."

I stared at Charlie, seething. "Is that why I've been kept from her? Because she's a vampire and might kill me?"

"No," he stated. I saw an expression cross his features that made me relax. Sadness.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Bella, she died during childbirth."

Tears brimmed at my eyes and Edward turned me and enveloped me in his arms. I shook with dry eyes. _That's weird._ I pulled back slightly lifting my hand to find tears. There was nothing. I stared at my fingers in shock. "What's wrong with-" I looked up to meet Edward's golden eyes. I looked at the assumed adopted Cullen's who all shared similar features. The same golden eyes and the same pale, cold skin. I backed away from Edwards embrace shaking my head. "That's how you all knew. You were there."

"Yes, Bella." Carlisle whispered. "We're vampires."

"What happened with the birth that caused my mother to die? It was because of me, wasn't it? Me, her half blood monster." My body was trembling with the need to cry, but finding no release. Edward reached for me once again, and I swatted him away. I didn't understand his connection with me, and I wasn't staying here to find out. "I need to leave." I stated disgusted with myself.

I turned on my heel and bolted out the door using the same speed that had gotten me to Seth. Oh, Seth! My poor brother! It saddened me that he wasn't really my brother. That I bore no connection with him. And with the reminder of Seth, came Jake.

The image of Jake's soft lips barely on my own. The image of what would have happened if Alice had not opened that door when she did. That image alone forced me faster. I didn't know where I was running, just that the further away from the Cullen's and my family the better. I ran until I reached the La Push cliffs. I stood at the end, leaning over admiring the sea. The waves crashed and I could hear playful laughs below on First Beach. How uncomplicated their lives were. I felt someone approaching from behind me, and my body stiffened.

"Bella?"

I turned and came face to face with Jake. "Oh! Jake!"

I crashed to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms went around me, snuggling me closer to him. I breathed him in and sniffling, dry sobbing against his shirt. I squeezed tighter, never wanting to leave the comfort of his warm embrace.

"Uh, Bella?" his voice seemed strained. I pulled back and stared at him arching my eyebrow. "You're crushing me, babe."

I released him quickly repeatedly apologizing. "I just... had a rough couple of hours."

"So I've heard."

"Charlie?" I questioned.

"Yeah he said you ran off. I had a feeling you'd be here." He placed his hands on both sides of my face pushing back my hair with his palms. "Remember when we went cliff jumping?"

I smiled. "How could I forget? I can't believe you talked me into that."

"You had fun. Don't lie. We both know you're a terrible liar." He stared at me challenging.

"Okay. Okay. I had fun."

"Knew it. So, what are you doing here? Thinking of going for round two?"

"No." I chuckled out. "Just getting away. It was getting to be too much in there."

"Did Carlisle find out what was wrong with you?"

I frowned. "Can we just not talk about it now?"

"Sure. Wanna come to my house?"

I hesitated. "Is Billy there?"

"He's at your house for the night. Ya know to be there for Charlie." He seemed like he wanted to ask something, but he refrained.

"Oh. Alright. Lets go to your house then."

He reached for my hand, and I gave it to him as we walked to his house. The light breeze smelled of rain. We made it to Jake's house. It was a small, red one level in the middle of La Push. He opened the door, gesturing me in and I collapsed on the couch.

"Just let me call your Dad."

"Mind if I make something to eat? I'm starved."

"No go ahead. Make me a little something too."

I got up from the couch, and made my way into the kitchen. It was a little cluttered, but well enough for two guys living together. Especially two such as Jake and Billy. I searched the cabinets, and found pasta with jarred sauce. I grabbed a pot from above the stove, filling it up halfway with water. When it had settled to a boil I added the pasta.

"Definitely could get used to this."

I turned to find Jake leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, looking me over. I smiled under his gaze and continued to stir the pasta. "You want to make yourself useful, and heat up the sauce?"

"Sure thing, hot stuff." He winked.

While he went to work with the sauce, I drained the pasta and placed it in a bowl. Jake and I worked well together. Never crowding each others space, and anticipating each others next move. I stepped away as he poured the sauce over the pasta, and then leaned in with my spoon mixing it up. Jake went to the cabinet and grabbed bowls placing them on the table. As I placed the pasta into our bowls, he grabbed napkins and utensils. When I finished we sat and ate in peace. We shared a comfortable silence as Jake left me to my thoughts.

As we finished Jake grabbed our bowls and placed them in the sink, running water over them. "You cook. I clean." He smirked. "Go inside and relax."

"Thanks Jake." I leaned up on my tippy-toes planting a light kiss on his cheek.

In the living room, I sat curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I turned the TV on, searching for a good movie. I stumbled upon the 1936 version of 'Romeo and Juliet.' I put it on, glad that it just started. Five minutes in, Jake sat beside me and opened his arms for me. I melted into his side, bringing my legs over his. He wrapped one arm around me, and the other rubbed soothingly against my legs.

"'Romeo and Juliet,' again?"

"Yes! It's a classic, Jake."

"You're just a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on the hopeless." He smirked.

I elbowed him, not wanting to unravel myself. "Gee thanks, buddy. Who went to prom with their cousin? Oh wait, that was you."

"Ouch, that hurt." He feigned hurt while he clutched his one arm over his heart.

"That's what you get for calling me hopeless." I smiled.

"I only brought my cousin because you were "studying" or so you say."

"I was studying! I had finals the next day. Whose smart idea was it to have prom on a Thursday?"

Jake shrugged. "All I know is, you don't get that excuse this year. You're my date."

"Is that your way of asking me?" I questioned.

"Sure it is." He stated smugly.

"Hello? Hopeless romantic here?" I chuckled.

"Well you had to go and call my manhood into play. I had a perfectly romantic way of asking you."

I arched my eyebrow and stared at him. "Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yep." He stated popping the "p".

"How exactly did you plan on going about that?"

He smiled smugly. "I don't know if you're worth it anymore. Maybe I'll ask someone else who will swoon under my charm."

"Swoon?" I giggled. "Are you serious?" By the looks on his face he certainly was.

"Yes. You're one of the swooners Swan."

"Me? When have I ever swooned?"

A huge smile crossed his features as his face lit up. "Every time you see me. You can't resist my charm or my looks. You're like putty in my hands."

I pretended to scrutinize his face, and he caught me staring. "Eh. I guess you're sort of beautiful."

"Sort of?" he snickered. "Have you seen this face? You sure whatever you got isn't affecting your vision?" He placed two fingers in front of my face. "Quick how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Oh shush, you idiot. Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Tell you what?"

"How you would've asked."

He paused. "I would've taken you to First Beach. We would talk about all the fun times we had together as you held my hand. When we reach the cove, there would be a candle lit dinner waiting for us, and 'prom?' spelled in seashells in front of it."

I couldn't help but stare at him. That was so romantic, and I felt myself ready to scream "Yes!" as loud as I could. Of course, I bit my lip and fought the urge. A smug smile still held on his face. He knew he was good. "Okay, I'm a swooner, you charmer."

"Never doubted it."

We went on watching the movie and at some point fell asleep on the couch.

"Bella," I heard a velvet whisper call out. "Bella,"

My eyes fluttered open, as golden eyes met mine. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Come with me." He held his hand out for me to take.

As he helped me up, I noticed I was wearing a short, white silk nightie and he was in a suit.

"Edward what am I wearing? I didn't fall asleep wearing this."

I quickly placed my hands over myself. Without answering, he dragged me out of Jake's house.

"Climb on my back."

"In this? Are you crazy?!"

"Bella, don't make me…" he warned as the corner of his mouth lifted up.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You really shouldn't have said that."

Before I knew it, I was on his back and he was speeding through the woods towards First Beach. He placed me down and before I could scowl at him, he crashed his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth at the feeling, and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue between my lips. His tongue fought for dominance, and my hands wove themselves into his hair, pulling slightly. He growled into my mouth and crashed us onto the sand.

His hands grabbed everywhere, and I began to feel a hot sensation all over my body. Too hot. I pulled Edward away with my hands and was staring into Jake's bright smile.

I jolted awake and saw Jake lying beside me. Or rather I felt him. He was burning up. I felt his forehead and it was scorching. I shook him awake. "Jake! Jake!"

After much effort, he finally sprang up staring at me with a growl. "What Bella!?"

"Jake are you okay? You're really hot. Like you feel like you have a fever."

He brought his hand to his head and shook his head. "I don't know whats wrong with me."

"Want me to bring you to the hospital?"

"No. Call my Dad."

"Okay. Sit down."

I ran into the kitchen pulling the phone off, and dialing Billy's cell phone.

He picked up on one ring. "Hello? Jake?"

"Billy, it's Bella. Jake has a fever of some kind. I don't know what's wrong. He told me to call you. He was just fine last night." I babbled.

"Bella slow down. Did you say Jake had a fever?"

"Yes."

"Okay, on the fridge is the number for a Sam Uley. I want you to call him and tell him to come over right away. Tell him its urgent."

"Is… Is he a doctor?"

"Just call him Bella."

"Okay. Okay."

"And Bella? When he gets there I want you to get straight home."

"What? Why?"

"Just listen to me Bella."

"But I don't have my car." I was sure Billy didn't know about the whole _vampire_ thing.

"Take Jake's. Just make sure you get out of there Bella. You hear me?"

"Yes. Leave when Sam gets here. Got it." I rushed out.

Billy hung up without so much as a goodbye.

I heard Jake groaning and I rushed to the fridge to find Sam's number. I searched the names. Quil Attera, Emily Call, Sue Clearwater. I frowned. Some names I can't pronounce. Charlie Swan. Aha! Sam Uley.

Sam Uley! I quickly dialed his number. It rang twice before he answered. "Hey Billy. What's up?"

"Hi… Sam? It's Bella Swan. Charlie's daughter. Jacob's friend. Uh, Jake has a really bad fever. Like really bad. Billy told me to call you."

"I'll be right over."


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

I waited impatiently with Jake for Sam to get here.

"Who is this Sam guy, Jake?"

"I don't know! God, Bella! Why do you ask such inane questions?" he was shaking.

"Okay, Jake, sorry I care so much about you. Maybe I'll stop fucking caring." I stormed over to the window.

"Shit!"

I rolled my eyes. "What now?"

"I don't know why I'm being like this!"

"Well, don't look at me. You're the one being a child."

Jake breathed out heavily. "Well little miss perfect, are you aware you talk in your sleep?"

I felt my cheeks get red. I spoke in a small voice, "What did I say?"

"Oh, look who lost their attitude now!"

"Jake," I breathed. "Can you just tell me what I said that has you so pissed off right now?"

"Who's Edward, Bella?"

I froze. I opened my mouth to speak just as a tall man with long, rounded muscles rush into the house. He had cropped black hair that went well with his copper skin. His face looked older, aged and held deep brown eyes.

"Go now, Bella." he ordered in a deep voice.

"But--"

"You heard what he said," Jake barked. "Go!"

Once again, my eyes felt wet with the tears that would never fall. I stormed out of the house and started running full speed when I was clear of Jacobs's house. I didn't want to go home and possibly run into Sue, Seth, or even Leah for that matter. Knowing they no longer held a tight claim on me, shattered my heart. I stared in the direction of the Cullen's, unsure of what to do.

My cell phone chimed in my pocket, and showed an unrecognizable number. I picked it up tentatively. "Hello?"

"You can come over if you want." A tiny voice sang.

"Alice?"

"Who else would it be?" she giggled. "Just come over."

And with that she hung up. I stared at my phone before quickly saving the number and running off towards the Cullen's. I had nowhere else to go. I stopped at the edge of the woods before the house, and saw Alice waiting on the porch. She turned and smiled in my direction. _Vampire sight, right._

I walked over to her and she pulled me into a hug. "You look like you need one right now."

"Thanks Alice."

She released me with a smile. "Anytime. I meant what I said, we're going to be great friends."

I smiled nervously. What she said reminded me of something. "Alice? How did you know I wanted to come over?"

"We can go inside and talk all about that."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her inside the house. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch reading, and Jasper was sitting in the chair, and stood up at Alice's arrival.

"Look who's back." Alice sang.

They all looked back with happy faces.

Esme stood to hug me and whispered in my ear, "Had a rough day, didn't you?"

I simply nodded. She gestured for me to sit on the couch with them, and I followed. I looked around the room searching for the rest of them. "Where is everyone?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are… hunting." Esme stated with a wink. "And Edward I believe…"

And that's when I heard it. The most beautiful melody resonated throughout the house. It was sweet and soft, almost like a lullaby. I didn't have to strain to hear it though, I could tell it was coming from a downstairs room. I guess being half vampire has its advantages.

"That would be Edward." Esme smiled.

I listened to the melody as it flowed and when it softened to almost a whisper it stopped. "That was beautiful." I stated in awe. "How long has he been playing?"

"A century." She stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"A century? Like a hundred years?"

"Mm hmm. But that's a new piece; I certainly haven't heard it before."

I was still working it out in my head. Edward was a hundred years old, yet looked seventeen. "How old are you people?" I clasped my hand over my mouth and mumbled. "Sorry."

Their laughter sounded like bell chimes.

"It's perfectly alright dear," Esme chuckled. "I was born in 1895. I first met Carlisle when I was younger, and he fixed my broken leg. I didn't see him again until after…" she paused, and a sadden looked crossed her features, "til after my baby died. I jumped off a cliff and the next thing I knew," she gestured to herself.

"I'm so sorry Esme. About your baby, I mean."

"It's okay. Now I have a wonderful husband," she smiled at Carlisle, "and five children."

I smiled at the love and adoration Esme had for her family. "So…" I thought it over in my head, "that would make you 110?"

She nodded, "With the looks of a 26 year old. Every woman's dream."

I giggled, "What about you Alice?"

"My story is kind of boring. I just woke up like this in a mental institution in 1920. I had to search for my history. It turned out I was born in 1901, and I have a sister Cynthia. I also found out that I was changed because I was hanging out with a vampire when this other obsessed vampire tracker decided he wanted to turn me into one of his games. So my 'friend'" she used air quotes, "changed me so I wouldn't be in harms way."

I was in shock, "Wow. Did you ever find out who the tracker guy was?"

"No, but I know he collects things from his victims. Ah well." She rubbed Jaspers arm. "If it wasn't for them, I would have never met this southern comfort."

Jasper smiled down at Alice. I turned away feeling like I was intruding on a special moment. He began speaking, "My story is kind of dark. I was born in 1843, and joined the military. Back then the newborn wars were breaking out--"

"Newborn wars?" I questioned.

"Basically, older vampires were turning people so that they would have an army. See, we are at our strongest during the first few months of our life, as you would call it. Anyway, I was one of them. But, my sire saw something in me and decided to keep me around as a strategic. I trained the newborns to fight. After many years, I finally got away, and one day I was at a diner, and this pretty little thing was there."

Alice lit up, "I just walked right up to you and said, 'you've kept me waiting a long time.'"

"It was the first time I felt hope. I just ducked my head and told her I was sorry." Jasper continued.

"Quite the southern gentlemen." Alice giggled.

"That's so romantic." I stated.

"I was so relieved. I thought he was never going to show up." I laughed with her. I was about to ask her how she knew he was coming but she simple looked at me and stated, "We'll get to it, Bella. I believe you were working out our ages."

"Oh, right." I added the numbers in my head. "Alice you're 104 and Jasper you're 162."

"Knew you'd get it." Alice smirked.

I stared at her questioningly and then looked at Carlisle.

"Ah, it would seem it's my turn. I was born in the 1640's during the religious raids. Of course as irony would have it, I became the very thing we fought against, a vampire. That was in the 1660's. I hated myself for it, and tried to end my… existence several times. Eventually, I found a way to live with myself. First I changed Edward, then Esme, followed by Rosalie and Emmett."

"Carlisle that would make you… like 365 years old."

"Exactly."

Just then Edward made his way up into the living. Visions of this mornings dream flashed vividly in my mind, and I had to cross my legs to cover the arousal that was surely seeping through. Everyone appeared to have knowing smiles, but they disappeared as soon as they came. I felt myself redden.

"Sharing stories are we?" Edward questioned.

"Of course," Alice mused. "And guess what? It's your turn."

Edward groaned and then smiled brightly at me. "I was born June 20th, 1901 in Chicago. I was eager to join the military, but then the Spanish Influenza epidemic hit. My father was diagnosed and died within twenty-four hours, and my mother followed weeks after. To Carlisle's knowledge, my mother hung on until she was sure I would be taken care of. Carlisle seems to think she had some knowledge as to what he was, and that's why she asked him to do everything in his power to save me from dying." He met Carlisle eyes, and there was a look of respect passed between them. "Carlisle changed me in September of 1918."

Edwards's math was easy, especially after I'd already done Alice's. "Your 104. Same as Alice."

Edward smiled warmly at Alice. I could sense their closeness. "Correct." He answered.

"So what about Rosalie and Emmett?"

Carlisle answered, "Their both 90. We'll leave it to them to share their own story."

"Of course." I hesitated before asking my next question. "So, since I'm apparently getting away with bluntness today," I turned to Alice who simply nodded for me to continue. Odd. "What's the deal with your eyes?"

The room erupted into laughter. Edward was the first to gain his composure, "We're… vegetarians."

"Huh?"

"We refrain from human blood." Carlisle clarified.

My mouth formed the shape of an "O" as understanding hit me, "So none of you have ever…" I didn't know how to put it exactly.

It was Alice who chirped up, "Only Carlisle and Rosalie have perfect records. The rest of us, on one occasion or another, have slipped." That included Edward, obviously. I saw Edward shift uncomfortably from the corner of my eye.

"What color are your eyes when you slip?"

Carlisle answered, "When a vampire drinks human blood, their eyes take on the color of a bright red. As they grow… in a sense weaker, their eyes will darken to black. In that way we are the same, when we don't feed our eyes will darken and eventually turn black."

"What's the deal with me then?" I was curious why my eyes were a deep brown.

"You are a hybrid, Bella." Carlisle explained. "You have both the likings of a vampire _and_ a human. Your eyes are your father's through and through."

I smiled sadly. I had been rude to Charlie. Here he had to relive the loss of his first love, and I had to storm out on him and make him feel even guiltier. While I was still angry with him for keeping this a secret from me, I shouldn't have behaved so badly. It was unlike me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward questioned a worried expression on his face.

"Just a lot to take in. I mean, you think your life is one way, and then--"

"It's totally different." Edward finished. I met his gaze as if one look would unravel the secrets this boy held. "Trust me, Bella; you're in the right company for that."

"I guess I am."

"Any more questions? I'd be happy to answer any that I can." Carlisle said.

"What happened with my mother?" I whispered, but I was positive they all heard me.

Esme reached over squeezing my hand as Carlisle began to speak, "There aren't many vegetarians, but the few that there are, we stick together. The closest family to our own is in Alaska. It had four young girls: Kate, Irina, Tanya, and your mother, Renee. Bella, have you ever heard of a succubus?"

"Aren't they vampires who lure men? I think that was in Dracula, or something."

"Exactly! It was their love of human men that brought them to become vegetarians. Well your mother wanted a change of scenery, so she came to stay with us and pose as our cousin. That's where our story joins with your fathers."

Esme squeezed my hand tighter, "Your mother loved your father very much. We all saw it."

"Renee had a difficult time with her emotions regarding Charlie." Jasper spoke.

"How do you explain to a human what you are? It's damn near impossible. She thought he would leave her if he found out what she was." Edward added. "She should've trusted Charlie's feelings for her. He wouldn't have betrayed her."

"When Renee started rapidly going through her pregnancy—"

"That's where you lose me. How could she get pregnant?" I interrupted.

"I spent months trying to figure that out. It turned out Renee was right in the middle of her ovulation cycle, which as you know, is the perfect time to get pregnant, right at the time of her change."

"If she was a… succubus?" I made it sound like a question since I was unsure of the term, "How come she didn't get pregnant before?"

"All the previous men wore protection."

I shook my head in wonder, "And here Charlie is always telling me about safe sex."

"Trust me, up until that night we all thought they were on the safest birth control known to man."

"So when did she know she was pregnant?"

"She felt you. We didn't believe it, but the tests all came out positive. That's when she had to tell Charlie what we were. How else can you explain a rapid birth?"

"Can I get this part?" Alice questioned bouncing on Jaspers lap. Carlisle simple nodded. "When Renee told him, he was quiet for awhile and then looked up into her eyes and said, 'I always knew there was something magical about you.'" Alice clasped her hands together. "Your father was quite the sweet talker. Okay, Carlisle you can finish."

I smiled at Alice and Carlisle continued, "We didn't know exactly what to expect with the birth. Human medical tools, and even the supernatural," he cast a glance at Edward, "seemed to be impenetrable by the womb. You couldn't be delivered naturally since our bodies cant change. Renee's stomach had only grown several inches at most. And it seemed like you were dead-set on making your way out that night." All their gazes dropped.

I stared questioningly at all of them. But then it finally made sense, "I bit my way through my mother's stomach, didn't I?"

No one answered but I already knew I was right. Edward walked over and got on one knee before me. He grabbed the hand that was not being rubbed my Esme, and lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella."

"How can you say that? Of course it's my fault." I scoffed.

"We would've lost you too. Think of what that would've done to Charlie. To us. Renee's last words were about making sure that you made it through this alive and to make Carlisle and us promise to protect you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella. She loved you more than anything in the whole world. While your eyes may be Charlie, you are the spitting image of Renee." His thumb rubbed against my bottom lip as he stared at me with an expression of wonder. "It's like you took all her best features and excelled them somehow."

The blush was back, "Thank you."

I heard a cough and it snapped me back to the present, and that we were in a room full of people. I turned to find the owner of that cough, and was met with a messy Emmett and Rosalie. Both of their clothes were torn to shreds, and Rosalie's hair was even more disheveled than Edward's, with sticks and leaves poking out from all ends. The whole room erupted into laughter. I was grateful for the change in mood.

"Have fun hunting?" Alice said with a wink. Jasper seemed to be gripping her more tightly.

"Can't you tell?" Emmett stated a big grin taking up most of his face. "Glad to see Swan's back!"

"Sorry for flipping out on you yesterday."

"No big deal. Carlisle and Charlie kept making way too many segways into vampirism."

"That reminds me," I stated, "How did you come to be one? I already know Carlisle changed you."

He plopped down on the floor, almost shaking the house, and pulled Rosalie down with him. "Got mauled by a grizzly, but my angel here saved me." He placed a passionate open mouth kiss on Rosalie.

Esme leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You'll have to excuse them, their a bit affectionate." She gestured to Jasper who was still gripping on to Alice for dear life. "Drives Jasper's emotions wild."

I was confused. Which reminded me of a discussion a certain pixie promised me we would be having, "Hey, Alice?"

"I already know what you're going to ask me." She looked quickly at Edward who nodded eagerly. "A few of us bring special abilities into our new lives. For example, I can see the future. But it's subjective. I only see the path people are on while they're on it."

"Are you for real?" I asked shocked.

"If I'm lying I'm… well you get the point."

"So who else has a special ability?"

"I can read emotions," Jasper stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I feel your curiosity and sadness and also the delightful emotions of these two horn dogs." He stated his voice thick with a southern accent. "I also can emit them and change what people are feeling."

"That's awesome!" It definitely explained why he was gripping Alice so tight. He must want to be alone with her. "Anybody else?" I surveyed the room.

"Edward can read minds." Esme stated proudly.

My face must have contorted into on of terror. "Y—you can?"

"I can read every mind in this room," Edward whispered, "apart from yours."


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

Great. So now, not only was I a freak, but I was a freak among freaks. Was something wrong with me? Could I really never be normal?

"Is something wrong with me?"

A light chuckle escaped him and I decided right then and there that it was my favorite sound in the world. "See, I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you." He shook his head. "There is nothing that could ever be wrong with you."

"Bella," Carlisle began, "When we become vampires our senses and feelings are heightened. Many aspects of our personalities can turn into 'gifts.'"

"Like Jazz was very sympathetic as a human, that's why he feels people's emotions." Alice chirped.

"And I was good at reading people," Edward added.

"I still don't get--"

"Would you consider yourself a private person, Bella? The more suffer in silence type?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea…" I drawled out.

"Well, my theory is that because as a human your mind was private it carried on into this life."

"Wait, what do you mean my human mind? Wasn't I always a … hybrid?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer just as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I excused myself and walked toward the kitchen checking the caller ID. _Charlie_.

"Hey Dad. I'm really sorry about last night. I just wanted to--"

"I forgave you the minute you said it."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too. But listen we need to talk."

My face fell. "There's more?"

"It's about the reservation. Bella I would appreciate--"

"Does this have to do with Jake? Is he feeling any better?" I spit out. I was still angry about our little spat this morning. How could everything change so much in one day. I once saw my whole future laid out with Jake. Now I was seeing something else entirely.

"I don't want you around the reservation, Bella. Do you hear me?"

"Why, Dad? What's going on?"

"Just listen to me, please."

My hand began to grip the counter. "What's wrong with Jake?"

"I have to go Bella. Stay at the Cullen's. I'll stop by tonight."

And with that he hung up the phone. I stood there vaguely aware of the world around me. Something was wrong with Jake and our last words to each other were in hate. My body was shaking with tearless sobs.

"Bella, are you okay?" a small voice asked.

It snapped me out of my revere and I took notice of my hand on the counter. My hand had caused this section to become dust beneath my palm. I turned still holding its remnants and facing a concerned Alice.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's nothing. Esme's been meaning to do a remodel." She smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't you already know?"

"I only know what you decide to tell me. And right now I'm just getting glimpses, and it's giving me a headache." She tapped her temple. "Subjective, remember."

"Oh, right."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Charlie doesn't want me at the reservation. I think something's wrong with Jake, but he won't tell me."

"Well I don't see anything right now. But, I'm sure he's fine." She wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. We walked back into the living room to just find Edward and Jasper waiting. "She's good, guys."

They both simply nodded. I walked over to the chair and slumped into it. "How don't you guys sleep? I would go crazy without getting a break."

"Well our bodies don't get tired so we don't really need to rest." Edward answered.

"Plus there are … other… extracurricular activities to keep us busy all night." Alice winked as she snuggled into Jasper.

Edward simply shook his head just as the blur that is Emmett appeared before us. "Who's talking sex? I know that was you pixie." I felt my face redden at the topic. Sex always made me uncomfortable. "Glad to see I can make you blush, hybrid."

I slumped further into the chair as Edward growled. "Stop, Emmett."

"Oh, don't get all protective, _Eddie_." He walked over to me lifting me over his shoulder. I screamed and began kicking and hitting him. "We're wrestling."

We all appeared in the front yard and Emmett placed me down. "Wrestling?"

"You know you got super-strength. I just wanna see how much. Promise, I won't rough you up too much." He grinned.

I giggled. "Sure you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your siblings? It would suck getting beat by a girl." I was definitely up for the challenge.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper laughed beside us. Emmett moved down into a defensive position and I mimicked his own. "Ladies first." He gestured.

"No, no. By all means."

He leaped right for me but I was out of his way before his hands could grab me. I twirled and jumped on his back ruffling up his curls. Emmett fell backwards and I twisted us before I my back hit the ground. He landed on his hands and knees and I kicked his knees out from under him causing him to land on the ground.

With my arm I pushed his neck further into the earth. "Give up yet?"

With a move of his hips I was thrown off him, landing on my feet across the field. "You obviously don't know me very much."

I charged for him, and as he was about to move I changed course toppling us over. "And you don't know me." I stood up placing a foot over his massive form.

"Good to see there is some wild in you, hybrid." I released him and he picked me up swinging me in a circle. "You win."

He stormed back into the house, no doubt ready to wrestle with Rosalie. I turned back to be greeted with smiling faces.

"You know, he's going to challenge you to a rematch, and soon." Jasper stated.

"Figured as much."

"That last move," Edward said in wonder. "Wow, Bella."

I felt the immediate response between my thighs and shifted uncomfortably. Edwards golden eyes darkened and I felt my heart begin to race. The corner of his mouth lifted up ever so slightly and I was positive I was blushing all over. This was complete overreaction, but hearing Edward amazed at something I did… well I wanted to live for that. Edward edge closer towards me.

"Bella!" Esme called and Edward froze before turning away. "Your father said he won't get here till late. They had an issue in Mason County."

"Okay. Thanks Esme!" As glad as I was to finally hear what was going on with Jake and the Rez boys, Esme totally killed whatever Edward and I had going on.

I looked over and saw Alice smiling radiantly and grasping her hands as Jazz stared intently at Edward. It was as if they were having a silent conversation, which I wouldn't doubt. I placed my hands on my hips and tapped my foot impatiently. Edward was pulling at his hair so hard I was sure it would pull out.

But before I could ask what he was so stressed about, my stomach interrupted me. Romantic? I know. Why is it a stomach growl that always kills a moment?

"Time to feed the hybrid." Alice sing-songed grabbing my hand and skipping us inside. "What'll it be?"

"I can cook it."

Esme sauntered inside. "I won't have it, dear. You're the guest."

"Roasted chicken and potatoes?"

"Coming right up." She smiled and shooed me away.

"So how about a tour?" Alice asked. I nodded as she gestured to the rooms. "Well, you already know the kitchen and living room. Up the stairs is Carlisle's office, as you know, and down the hall Esme and Carlisle's master suite." We made our way up the stairs as she pointed where. We continued up the stairs where there were three rooms. "Mine and Jazz's room is to the left and Rose and Em's room is to the right."

"What about this one?" I gestured to the double door before us.

"Oh that's our closet. It's hardly enough room but we made it work."

"Wait a minute. You have a whole room that's devoted to a closet?"

"I know right. We suggested the basement but of course the boys took over that." She frowned.

I placed my hand on the knobs. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

I opened the doors and was met with a white room stacked with racks of clothing and shoes. The room was packed. I just stood there in shock over the explosion of clothes that had taken over this room. "Oh my God."

"This isn't even all of it. Both Rose and I have our closets in our room filled. We had to throw away some things." Her face took on one of complete distress. "Ah, well."

She closed the doors and we continued up the stairs. "I can't believe how big this house is. Where did you guys find it?"

"We have several houses throughout the world. This is the first one we all lived in together. I found them here." She leaned in to whisper. "It's the favorite. That's why were so happy to be back."

"Back?"

"Yeah we couldn't very well stay in Forks while we waited for you to mature. People would catch on that we weren't aging. We've been in Denali, throughout Canada. Carlisle had to be close enough to get to you in case of an emergency."

I was about to ask her a question, but she interrupted me. "Bella, I know it's tough. Your whole life basically just changed yesterday. But, Carlisle will tell you everything. It's his place, not ours. It's practically killing Edward."

I stared up at her confused. Why was it killing Edward to divulge the secrets of my life? But she quickly changed the subject. "Edward's room is to the left."

I felt an overwhelming urge to go to his room. I wanted to see where he slept. To see where he spent his time. This was foolish. I'd only met him yesterday. I shook my head to clear the trail of my thoughts as Alice was leading me to the other door.

"And this," Alice announced as she opened the door. "Is your room."

The room was painted in an ocean blue and had dark wood flooring. The whole back wall, like the rest of the back of the Cullen's house, was made entirely of glass. A blue rug was centered in the room with a huge queen size bed placed against the wall. The bed had a cushion headboard and a black frame. Two matching nightstands were placed beside it with matching white lamps. Blue sheets, pillows, and quilt made up the bed. It was singularly the most beautiful room I'd ever seen.

"This is for me?" I stated in a small voice. Alice nodded beside me. "It's…. it's gorgeous."

"You like?"

"I love it. You didn't have to do this."

"We've had it for a long time. It's been waiting for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella."

I leaned over and hugged her and she squeezed me back.

"Dinners ready."

We ran down the stair just as Esme was about to call us. She giggled when she saw I was with Alice. I wrapped her in a big hug and thanked her for the room, knowing she decorated it.

"Any excuse to decorate." She smiled. "Enjoy."

I sat at the table and began eating. Esme and Alice stayed with me discussing various things. As sad as I was to see my old life changed, my new future wasn't looking too bad. I could see myself spending the rest of my life laughing with Esme and Alice, wrestling with Emmett, staring at Edward… doing other things with Edward. I shoved more food in my mouth.

When I finished I cleaned the dishes and placed them back to their rightful places. Alice was discussing her latest shopping fiasco and I rolled my eyes at where she was going to fit more clothes.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Hunting." Esme answered.

"They'll be back within the next few hours."

I big yawn escaped me and I covered my mouth and apologized.

"Why don't you go get some rest, dear."

"No I'm--" Yawn. "Fine."

"Oh, just get your butt up there before you pass out here and I have to carry up anyways." Alice joked.

"Alright. Alright."

"We'll wake you if your father calls." Esme assured.

I leaned over and kissed them both goodnight. Using my new speed I was on the third floor and at my door before I could count to four. I collapsed on my bed snuggling into the pillow and pulling the quilt over me.

****

"Bella…" the velvet voice called out. "Bella…"

My eyes fluttered open to golden eyes burning into mine. Edward was positioned over me, his hands on either side of my face. His nose nuzzled mine and he placed feather light kisses along my cheek and jaw.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." He purred.

"Edward?" I asked dazed. "What are you doing?"

"You." He stated as he brought his hips down and his erection ground against me.

I moaned inexcusably loud.

"Get up."

_How I loved controlling Edward_. I stood and realized I was completely nude. "Wh-Where are my clothes?"

"I got bored waiting for you to wake up." He walked behind me running his hands against my sides and placing a chaste kiss on my shoulder. "Walk to the window."

I did as I was told and he pressed me against it spreading my legs and pushing my hips towards him. With one hand gripped around me, I heard him reach and unzip his pants. I felt his erection against my slit and groaned.

He replaced his dick with his finger, immersing it within me. "So wet, Bella. Do you know I can smell it? It drives me insane. It takes all that I am not to pounce you with my family watching when you do this." He added a second finger.

"Oh, God."

He chuckled darkly. "Not God, Bella."

"Edward," I moaned.

My breath hitch as I thought of all the ways he could have me this way.

"Patience, Isabella." He whispered. "Patience. I'll have you soon enough."

And then he was gone.

****

My eyes shot open as I tried to gain control of my breath. It was all a dream. Why was I continuing to have these sexual dreams of a guy I had only met the night before? Why was he captivating me this way?

I brought my hand up to forehead to wipe away the sheen of sweat. It was then that I felt it. A presence.

"Who's there?"

I looked around the room and saw Edward perched against the chair facing my bed. I rubbed at my eyes, positive I was dreaming again. But when I looked again, he was still there.

"Edward?"

"Your father is on his way. They sent me to wake you. Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?"

I felt the heat take over my body. I used my new senses and met his eyes. That dark gold was back. The hunger. The desire. The wetness dampened my thighs and Edward licked his lips.

"Ye-Yeah. I do that." I stuttered.

"What were you dreaming about?" he questioned as he moved to sit beside me on the bed.

"I think you already know, Edward."

He closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. When his eyes opened the hunger in his eyes grew.

"Edward, do you feel--"

His face inched closer to mine. "Don't move." He swallowed. "I just want to try one thing."

I stayed perfectly still as his face moved slowly towards mine. My gaze stayed trained on his mouth, that was begging to be tugged on and bitten. My fingers were gripping the quilt as I tried to keep from attacking him now that he was this close to me. When his mouth was mere millimeters from mine I closed my eyes and felt the softest of touches as our lips met.


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and burying my hands in his hair. He pulled back ever so slightly, the crooked smile permanently on his beautiful face.

"We have to go downstairs," his velvet voice whispered.

I simply nodded, incapable of words at the moment.

"Get dressed. Alice left you something to wear. It's hanging in the bathroom." He stood up. "I'll wait outside."

When Edward shut the door behind him, I bolted for the bathroom. I showered inhumanly fast and did my hair. On the back of the door was a pleated dark green dress with intricate black flowers decorating it. It was beautiful.

I put it on and twirled in the mirror. I looked pretty. Placing a headband to push back my locks, I strolled back into my room and opened my door. There was Edward waiting. Finally, I took in his clothing. Edward was wearing a dark grey suit that had a vintage look to it. Underneath his jacket, he wore a deep blue button up. And on his face? Well, the smile was still there and it matched my own.

"Why are we dressed so nice?" I asked him as he took my arm in his own and escorted me downstairs.

"You'll see."

And he winked. He actually winked at me. I was two seconds from dragging him back into my room and continuing that kiss, but I finally saw the living room.

Candles and flowers took up most of the room. A grand piano was positioned in the back of the room and all the Cullen's and Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah were standing below waiting for me. I was taken aback, what was this all about? As Edward brought me to the last step, my father stepped forward opening up for a hug.

He enveloped me in his arms and leaned down to whisper, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

I pulled back and stared up at him and then looked around the room. "All this is for me?"

"Yes," Esme said as she walked over and hugged me. "Happy Birthday."

The rest of the Cullen's hugged me, and wished me a happy birthday. I stood now before Sue, Seth, and an utterly bored Leah. Leah just nodded at me, which didn't surprise me, right as Sue ran over teary-eyed and took me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry for everything," she sobbed. "Happy Birthday."

"It's not your fault," I assured. "I love you. You're the best Mom a girl could have."

She wiped at her face and smiled sadly at me. She turned and pushed a sad faced Seth towards me. His eyes stayed trained on the floor and I bent over and lifted his chin up.

"What's this face for? Didn't you hear it's a birthday party? That means there is cake!"

He sniffled, "We're not related anymore."

"Seth," he met my eyes. "You are my only little brother. Don't let anyone tell you different. Blood doesn't make you family, love does."

"I love you, Bella." He sniffled and crashed into me.

"I love you, too, kid." I stated while ruffling up his hair.

I don't know why I had been worried about this when I found out the truth. There was nothing that could stop Seth from being my little brother or Sue from being my Mom. They were there for my entire life, nothing changed that. Leah, on the other hand, now that was debatable.

"Alright," Alice called, "now that the tears are out of the way, let's get this party started. Presents?"

I inwardly groaned. I hated being the center of attention. But, the Cullen's had done so much for me; I couldn't begrudge them of this.

Rose walked forward holding out a black jewelry box, "Happy Birthday."

I opened and saw a chain linked necklace with a small heart charm at the clasp. On the charm was what appeared to be a crest, a roaring lion in an oval with clovers beneath it and an opened palm above. It read "Cullen" underneath. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

She smiled and took the necklace from the box placing it around my neck. "Now it's perfect."

"My turn!" Emmett bellowed thrusting a box in my arms.

It felt empty so I shook the box. Nothing could be heard. I stared up at him confused.

"New sound system. Already installed in your truck."

"Wow, Emmett. Thank you so much!"

"Jazz and I bought you the dress you're wearing," Alice smiled out. "Plus a whole new wardrobe that we put in your closet."

"This is too much. Thank you."

"We're next," Esme stated warmly. She held out a small box and I took it.

I opened it slowly seeing a moonstone ring incased in a silver band. It was exquisite. "It's gorgeous. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Carlisle answered.

"We coordinated our gifts as a family," Charlie stated nervously. I smiled for him to continue. He held out a photo album and I took it opening it to the first page. There smiling up from the pages was a girl with similar golden eyes of the Cullen's. She had curly brown hair similar to mine and a brilliant smile. She looked so care-free.

Tearless sobs escaped me. "Is this my mother?"

"Yes. We filled the album with pictures of her and of you growing up. We left room at the end for your own pictures. Which is why…" he drifted off and Seth stepped forward.

"We got you this," He stated happily holding out a digital camera with a bow on it.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Alice walked over taking the camera and began snapping away. I strutted over to my family and was welcomed by their arms. After the tears subsided from Sue, mostly, Edward cleared his throat and I turned towards him.

He was seated at the piano, his fingers halting over the keys. "Bella, you inspired this one."

The familiar lullaby from this morning played throughout the room. Knowing now, that it was all for me, made my heart speed up. I stared in awe of the creature before me. With his Adonis like features and beautiful talent, I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

With a final repeat of the chorus his hands lifted off the keys and he stared at me waiting. I rushed to him crushing him into an embrace. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Bella," he breathed into my hair.

"Show me the love," Alice called, camera in hand.

I turned and smiled, resting my head on Edwards shoulder. The flash went off and I placed a light kiss on his temple. Soft music could be heard from the speakers and everyone was talking around the room. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy.

My phone vibrated on the table and I stood walking over to get it.

_Happy Birthday Bells_

It was Jake. I stared at the phone willing it to give me answers to his behavior and what was going on. I typed back a response.

_Thanks. How you feeling?_

His response was immediate

_We need to talk. You free?_

_Birthday party at the Cullen's. It'll probably end late. Tomorrow?_

_I'll wait. Text me when you're out. _

I put down my phone and Edward stared at me questioningly.

"It's Jake. He wants to talk. I'm going to see him after the party."

I swore I heard Edward growl. "Bella, you can't see him."

"I can't? Excuse me, but when did you become the boss of me? I don't remember signing my life over."

Edward look visibly hurt. "It's for your safety."

"It's Jake! He's not going to hurt me. I'm probably safer with him then a room full of vampires."

"Bella, just listen to me. Please." He begged.

"Listen to him," Charlie ordered.

"Now you don't want me seeing Jake?"

"No."

"Bella," Carlisle intervened. "There are things you don't know."

"Of course there are. Can you please tell me then? So I can understand why you all are forbidding me from seeing my best friend."

I was hurt and confused. Why were there still secrets being kept from me? I just wanted to be around the one person who had been there and wasn't in on this secret going on around me.

Carlisle seemed defeated. I didn't want to be rude and yell at him, but this secret keeping was getting old. "Bella, when we first moved here we were hunting in the woods near the Quileute lands. The tribe startled us and before they could give us away we made a treaty with them. As long as we stayed off Quileute lands and never bite a human they wouldn't reveal what we are."

"But, what does this have to do with me?"

"They're shape-shifters. Not all of them, but a few have the gene."

"Shape-shifters?"

"They take on the shape of a wolf."

"Are you implying Jake is… a werewolf now?" Was anything a myth? I felt like I had entered some kind of fantasy book.

"Well he has some kind of control over his change. It doesn't depend on moonlight."

"Jake wouldn't hurt me. Ever."

"Bella," Edward pleaded. "You don't know that."

"I'm going."

I bolted up the stairs and changed into jeans and a grey t-shirt. I scrolled to Jakes last text and typed in a reply.

_Where do you want to meet?_

_Right outside the Rez._

_On my way._

I made my way downstairs and heard Edward and Carlisle arguing.

"I'm going with her Carlisle! She needs protection." Edward growled out.

"You know the guidelines Edward. And if he sees you he'll attack."

"What if he attacks her? Are you prepared to exist with that on your conscience?"

"Son, I know you feel a connection to her and an overwhelming need to protect her as your mate. But, she is stronger than you think."

Mate? Is that all this was to him? Mating? As much as I wanted Edward physically there was feelings developing that were much deeper than that. With new found determination, I walked into the living room. Charlie held a sleeping Seth in his arms and Sue and Leah stood beside him.

"Ready, Bells?"

"Your coming?" I questioned.

"No, but you can walk us out." Charlie answered. "I know better than to change your mind. But, be careful." He turned to Carlisle. "Thank you for throwing the party and watching Bella."

"It's no problem, Charlie."

"Thank you for the party. It was really amazing." I said hoping to show them my gratitude.

"We'll wait up for you," Esme promised.

"We have a lot to discuss," Carlisle added.

"Okay, I'll come back."

"Bella, please be--" Edward started.

"I'll be careful. No need to protect me." I sneered.

I turned on my heel and made my way out of the room with Charlie following me. I kissed them all goodbye, except Leah. She put on her iPod and zoned out the world. I watched them drive off and began running towards the Quileute border.

There stood Jake. No shirt. Ripped jean shorts. I paused when I reached him and eyed him up and down. His muscles were defined and chiseled.

"So it's true. You're a werewolf."

"Yeah."

"Jake what happened to us?"

He opened his arms. "Come here."

I ran to him and I snuggled into his warmth. Tearless sobs broke through me as Jake soothingly rubbed my hair. He brought us to a sitting position and positioned me on his lap.

"I'm sorry for this morning," he whispered.

"Me too. You were… going through this. I shouldn't have flipped on you."

"Bella, I was screaming at you. I'm glad you put me in my place."

We stayed there clinging to each other as comfortable silence surrounded us. I listened to Jake's erratic heartbeat as it thrummed beneath my ear. It made the most beautiful beat.

"I was so worried about meeting you here,"

I knew what he meant. He was worried he would have to fight the urge to attack me. "I wasn't."

"You're still Bella."

I sat up and met his eyes in challenge, "You thought I'd be different?"

"Sam said when were around vampires, they reek and we have to keep our control in check. But while I can still smell those filthy bloodsuckers, you still smell of Bella."

I punched him lightly in the arm, "I'm half filthy bloodsucker, jerk."

"At least you kept all the good parts human."

I laughed lightly. "So how does this wolf thing work?"

"Well our bodies will mature at twenty-five. So, I won't age. We phase in times of anger, if we can't control it, or if we need too. I'm at a whopping 108.09 degrees. Oh, and when the pack's in wolf form we can all hear each other's thoughts."

"Creepy. How many wolves?"

"Well, Sam's the Alpha and Paul's the Beta. Then there is me, Jared, Embry, and Quil."

"That explains why Billy had me call Sam."

"Yeah, that first phase was painful. I'm glad he got you out of there," a frown crossed his features.

"You phased right after I left?!"

"Right as you crossed the threshold." He shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

"Jake," I placed my hands on both sides of his face. "You couldn't hurt me. Half-vampire remember?"

"But, we're designed to kill you."

"There's always a choice, Jake."

He nodded. "So, how does the hybrid stuff work? You immortal? Got any special powers?"

"Well, so far all I know is I kept human eyes, so they won't change colors based on my… erm… diet. I can drink blood and eat human food. Apparently my mind is safe, if that's a power. And uhm, I can sleep but I don't necessarily need it." I paused as a yawn escaped me. "I'll have to ask Carlisle about being immortal."

Jake yawned. "You better. We'll bring new meaning to best friends for life."

I laughed sleepily, snuggling closer to Jake. He placed his head on mine and wrapped his arms around me tighter. My eyes fluttered closed and I heard Jake snoring. I felt something vibrate on my side, but decided to ignore it letting sleep find me.

**EPOV**

I kept trying to dial Bella's number but she wasn't answering. Ever since Alice had seen Bella's future erase, we were at a standstill. We were unable to go to her, in fear of breaking the treaty, but needing to know if she was okay.

"Carlisle, we can't just do nothing!"

Ever since she stormed off from me, I had been wondering what I'd done to upset her. Surely she could feel the depths of my feelings for her. I'd risk it all just to hear her laugh and sense her presence in the air. Anything to kiss her soft lips again. My life had little meaning until I saw her descend those steps at the Swan house. I now had something to exist for.

"Edward, I'm sure she's fine. You're letting your feelings inflict on your common sense. She beat Emmett, remember?"

_Beginner's luck,_ Emmett thought.

"Not helping, Em." I growled

"Sorry, bro, but seriously, she's fine. Alice always loses sight where those dogs are concerned."

I heard Alice groan from upstairs in her room. _I hate to say it, but he's right_.

"I don't like the thought of her with that mongrel." I scoffed.

"You're jealous of him?" Jasper laughed. "You obviously weren't feeling what was coming off her in waves during that little lullaby earlier. Or smelling it."

"I can't just sit here. I'm going to find her."

I ignored the pleas of my family and ran out the door. I breathed in the air and quickly found her scent. It led toward the Rez. I sped off towards her without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

I groggily woke up to Jake stiffening beneath me. "Jake? Jake calm down." I met his eyes, followed his gaze to a defensive Edward. "Both of you calm down."

"Bella, get away from him," Edward growled.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Jake scowled gripping me tighter.

I was at an impasse, no matter what I chose to do; I would hurt one or both of them. With Jake I had the familiarity and comfort. I knew he always had my back. While things were just starting to shift from friends to more, I wasn't sure if we had that physical chemistry that I was looking for. And Edward? Edward, I was most definitely attracted too. My subconscious definitely couldn't erase him from my mind no matter how hard I tried. He was, for certain, possessive of me, but I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. I was beginning to get that way about him. Edward encompassed me; mind, body, and soul.

I decided to remove myself from Jake's grasp and stand between them. Edward quickly grabbed my arm and began to pull me away.

"Goodbye, Jacob." Edward called out.

"You don't speak for her!" In an instant Jake phased. There in the place where my best friend had stood, was a massive russet brown wolf, the size of a horse, snarling in our direction. Jake began charging.

"Bella. Get out of here."

I didn't listen. Instead I put myself between Edward and Jake holding my arms out. Jake stopped.

"Stop! Stop! You can't hurt each other without hurting me," I breathed.

Looking between Edward and Jake, I saw Edward relax his stance. Jake closed his eyes, and a sad expression crossed his features. He turned from us and ran off into the woods. I stared after him, sighing his name. It killed me to hurt him.

"Carlisle was right, you shouldn't have come," Edward sighed.

"He's my best friend Edward."

"Bella--"

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate all that you and your family are doing for me. Cause I do. It's just… I can take care of myself. I don't need looking after. And I certainly don't need a mate."

His forehead creased, "A mate?"

"I overheard you and Carlisle. I know that's all this is for you."

He walked over towards me placing his hands on my shoulders. Even his mere touch, sent shivers throughout my traitorous body. He shook me slightly.

"Bella," he smirked, "This is so much more for me."

"It is?"

"Yes. It's just as vampires we feel everything with so much intensity, it's mating. It's not anything like human relationships."

My face dropped. It just didn't make sense for this godlike creature to have such intense feelings for me. I was a freak to both my kinds. I had nowhere where I truly belonged. For all we knew, I was the only one of my kind.

"What is it, Bella?"

"It just doesn't make sense for you to feel this way about me. I'm human. I'm a vampire. I'm nothing."

He brought me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. "You are everything to me, Bella."

That was all I needed. The sincerity in Edward's voice did me in. I was his for the taking. I backed away slightly only to bring my lips to his. He responded immediately, cradling my face. Our mouths moved together, learning.

This was so different then our first kiss. There was no desperate need. No frenzy. We were pouring our feelings into this kiss. His tongue licked along my bottom lip and I opened for him, bringing my tongue to meet his.

My hands rested on his chest feeling his muscles. I hummed gleefully into his mouth. He chuckled lightly and pulled away. I pouted in response and was rewarded with a chaste kiss.

"As much as I would like to continue kissing you, I want you caught up to speed with everything we know so we don't have another episode." He smirked.

I frowned, "Can't you just give me the highlights?"

"That hardly seems fair to you."

"I won't mind… much."

He began placing soft kisses along my jaw. "Do you want a ride or race?" Before I could sneak in my dirty comment he edited his question, "I meant, do you want to race to the house or I could carry you. Tsk Isabella, two kisses and you're already turning into a sexual deviant."

"Very funny," I joked. "We'll race."

He winked. "If you can keep up." And he was gone.

I took a breath taking in his scent and ran after him. Within seconds I was running next to him. We pushed ourselves faster and I beat him to the house. I twirled around dancing singing, "I win!" and Edward picked me up carrying me over his shoulder slapping my ass.

He brought us into the living room and Esme and Alice smiled at us knowingly. Carlisle had a pleased smile on his face and Emmett was wearing a smug look.

"Well, someone made up," Emmett boomed. "Eddie boy you want to stop copping a feel in front of the parentals."

"Like that's stopped you before," Edward joked.

I had never seen this side of him. He was usually so brooding and short-tempered. I definitely liked care-free Edward.

He gripped my ass roughly one last time before placing me down gently on my feet and kissing my forehead. He took my hand and brought us to the love seat. Right when I found Edward's nook, Rosalie and Jasper made their way into the room and sat near their respective mates. I immediately felt the pressure of what was to become this night.

"Floors all yours, Bella." Edward stated.

"I just want to know everything you guys know. I don't want there to be anymore secrets," I paused meeting Carlisle and Esme's eyes, "I feel horrible about how I stormed out of here before."

"We understand Bella. It can't be easy having all this thrusted upon you," Esme assured.

"You all had to go through with what I did though. When you all were changed. You all had your lives abruptly changed. I was being selfish and I'm sorry."

"There's a difference," Jasper spoke. "It wasn't a lie to us. We woke up to a new world. A new body. You've basically been lied to for eighteen years."

"And we're going to fix that all now," Carlisle added.

"Thank you," It was all I could think of to show my gratitude for putting up with me.

"Up until two days ago, you had all the functioning of a normal human being. All except your teeth. You were born with a full set of teeth which were all razor sharp. Since that really wasn't much of an issue since you never bit people, your father thought it best to put the past behind him. He asked me if I thought your composition would change and I told him the best I could do was to run tests every few months.

"Your blood work showed no changes as you aged so Charlie began dating. He wanted your life to be as normal as possible. He loved your mother very much and was finding it difficult to move on but he did it for you. When you were three, Sue's first husband, Harry Clearwater, died of a heart attack. Your father was there to console her and two years later they were married.

"He told her everything after Edward proved we could trust her. She was unbelieving at first, as many are, but when she saw you, she fell in love. Leah figured it out several years later after she stumbled upon some pictures of her father in the attic."

That explained why Leah hated me so much. She blamed me for her mother lying to her all these years. The lengths Charlie and Sue had gone for my normal life only made me love them more. I owed them so much.

Carlisle continued speaking, "Eventually I became curious about your makeup and began doing genetic work. It never made sense to me how the only vampire gene that would cross over would be your teeth. I tried to express my concern to Charlie, but--"

"He wouldn't listen," I interrupted. Edward rubbed his thumb on my hand to soothe me. Little did he know, just his presence was helping me get through this.

"No. He didn't want anything to threaten your happiness. All that I can think of was, that the need to save your brother sparked the change. You fully matured to a hybrid."

"The only thing I'm concerned about is my aging."

"We've been trying to figure that out as well. Without previous examples to work from it's difficult to guess whether you're immortal as well."

"Oh."

Edward squeezed me into him, bringing my legs over his lap. He twirled his fingers through my hair and hummed my lullaby.

"You can't be the only example of a hybrid in the world. I'm sure of it," Alice spoke up.

Jasper followed her lead, "We've been searching all through South America where there have been rumors of a male vampire mating with native women. So far, no luck, but we won't stop searching."

"No way!" Emmett boomed. "We'll find this guy."

"Renee can't be the _only_ slip up," Rosalie scoffed.

"We already consider you a part of the family," Esme smiled.

"That's my family crest on your neck," Carlisle pointed to the necklace Rosalie had given me for my birthday. "We hope you think of this as your home. I already consider you a daughter."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. "Thank you."

****

After the discussion, Emmett popped in a movie and we all enjoyed the mood shift. I must have dozed off at some point because when I awoke the next morning I was comfortably in my bed with Edward.

"Good morning, beautiful,"

I brought my hand to cover my mouth, "Morning."

"What's with this?" he gestured to my hand.

I groaned. "Morning breath."

I made my way out of the bed and brushed my teeth. Checking my breath and fluffing out the haystack that was my hair I returned to my bed. I snuggled my way back to Edward and he wrapped me in his arms.

"So," I breathed, "are you just going to watch me sleep for all of eternity?"

"Pretty much," he smirked. "It's very… entertaining."

I brought my hands to cover my face. "What did I say now?"

"Hey. I want to see that pretty face." I brought my hands down past my eyes. "Little better. I love your eyes. But, you just kept repeating my name over and over in the most delectable voice."

Groaning I pulled the quilt over my head. Edward began tickling my sides and he pulled the quilt down from my body and discarded it at the foot of the bed. He began kissing down the side of my neck and along my collarbone. I hummed in response.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"You have no idea."

His hands went along my sides to rest on my hips. His fingers pushed slightly on the hem of my shirt. He hesitated, but only for a moment, before lifting it over me. He brought his lips to mine and wasted no time in adding his tongue. His hands went to my breast where he palmed them before rolling my hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

I moaned into his mouth and brought my hands to remove his shirt. His toned abs led the way to the most glorifying V muscle I'd ever seen. Granted I had little experience, but I'd been staring at Matthew McConaughey for most of my teen life. But, even he had nothing on Edward.

My fingertip worked its way along the muscle and I fought the urge to dive down there and lick along it. I tugged on Edward's lip needing a distraction. Edward's hand moved to my other breast and he twisted and tugged with as much precision as the other one. I was an incoherent mess.

With a last tug of his lip, Edward moved his mouth down my body nipping a sucking his way to my breast. He brought my nipple between his lips and I felt his tongue swirl around it. I arched my back to give him more access and I felt him smile against me.

"You taste amazing." The feeling of his breath against me brought out shivers. "So soft."

He switched between breasts and nuzzled in the valley between them. My hands were woven into his hair, tugging on it and attempting to arch my back further than what was possible. His one hand made its way down my side, over my ass, where he squeezed firmly, to hitch my leg over his hip.

I felt his erection rubbing between my thighs. Needing friction, I began rotating my hips against him. Edward grunted and began pushing himself further against me.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Ah, so this is what you dream about," he stated before bringing his mouth back to mine and attacking it with fervor.

Between his mouth on mine, his hand on my breast, and his body grinding against me, I was beginning to wonder why I waited as long as I did to do this. Then Edward grunted and I remembered why. Him.

My hand traveled down his body to the waistband of his jeans. I fumbled slightly with the buttons before freeing it and pulling down his zipper. I felt the waistband of his briefs and slipped my hand beneath grabbing hold of his erection. I squeezed gently and Edward froze. My eyes met his and the dark gold was back

"Can you… you show me," I stuttered. "I've never--"

He stopped me with his mouth as he slipped his tongue between my lips. His hand went down our bodies to join mine around his shaft. He gripped it tighter and I tightened mine. He began working our hands to move up and down his shaft. My thumb rubbed over his tip smearing the drop of creamy liquid releasing from it. Edward's kiss became hungry and full of need. He removed his hand from mine and brought it back to my breast and I began pumping him.

"Bella," he grunted.

He kissed his way to my neck, nipping it. I picked up my speed and Edwards body stiffened. With two last strokes he found his release. We just laid there trying to catch our breaths.

"First drawer," Edward stated in a hoarse voice.

I reached over to the nightstand nearest to us and opened the first drawer to find a box of tissues. I grabbed a few and handed them to Edward before taking some for me and whipping my hand. A small drop remained present on my finger and I brought it to my mouth slowly.

Edward's eyes stayed trained on my finger and watched as I placed it on my tongue and brought my lips around my finger and sucked the juice from it. It had a sweet but tangy taste. I swirled my tongue around my finger to lick all of it. Pulling it from my mouth I released it with a pop.

If possible Edward's eyes grew darker. His hadn't moved his eyes from my mouth.

"What?" I shrugged. "I always wondered what it tasted like."

He closed his eyes trying to shake himself from his stupor. "You are going to be the death of me."

I giggled softly. "We should get dressed."

"They'll be wondering what I've been keeping you up too." He kissed my lips chastely and stood walking to the door.

"I'm pretty sure they heard."

He turned the knob, opening the door. "I'm sure you're right." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I'll see you downstairs." And shut the door.

As soon as I was positive he was down the hall, I squealed kicking and flailing my hands. Once I was done with my "happy dance" I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a blue sweater, and my favorite chucks. I showered, did my hair, and got dressed quickly and opened the door to find a wet haired Edward wearing jeans and a V neck t-shirt.

"Took you long enough," he smirked.

I answered by bringing my mouth to his and swirling my tongue around his own. "What were you saying?"

"I've created a monster."

In the living room, Emmett and Jasper were playing COD and asked Edward to join them. With a kiss to my forehead he ran over and sat on the ground, controller in hand. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice, Rose, and Esme chatting over Esme's new kitchen remodel. I grabbed a piece of toast and poured myself a cup of orange juice and joined them.

"I'm thinking of doing a granite counter-top center island and do all steel appliances. I like the clean finished look in here," Esme pointed to her drawings.

"That'll look beautifully. Are you going to paint?" Rose asked.

"The deep red looks the best," Alice said with a faraway look in her eyes. "Which is funny considering our diet."

"Have I ever tried blood?" I asked curious as to my own past again.

"You use to drink it in the womb," Rosalie answered. "Couldn't get you to have anything else. Makes sense, since you were in the body of a vampire."

Alice came over and put an arm around me, "But after that you'd faint at the sight of it."

"Yeah, blood makes me a bit queasy."

Just then the doorbell rang. I heard Emmett grumble and stand to get it.

"Well there go our futures. Must be the dogs," Alice mumbled. I stared at her questioningly. "I can't see futures when they're involved."

It was then that I heard Jake's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

"Is Carlisle here? We have something to discuss with him." The voice was Jake's, but the tone reminded me of Sam.

We all made our way into the living room just as Emmett's booming voice called for Carlisle. I looked at the doorway where Jake stood with Embry and Quil. Jake looked at me and I smiled sadly. He returned the sad smile and brought his eyes back to Emmett.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared before him. "Yes, Jacob? How can I help you?"

"There are three vampires in town. Two males and a female. Are they friends of yours?"

Carlisle cast a glance at Edward, who went to stand beside him. "I have no friends visiting that I know of."

"Then you will not oppose if we take all necessary actions to protect the town?" Jake asked.

"No by all means, do what you must." Carlisle stared intently at Jake and he nodded, understanding the silent discussion.

"Thank you," Jake met my gaze and I couldn't read his expression. It looked like worry but I couldn't be sure.

"She's perfectly safe here mongrel," Edward growled.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"_He_ seems to think Bella is in danger if these nomads sense her presence. That they'll tell the Volturi about her. He wants her at the Rez where she'll be safe."

"You know she'll be safer there!" Jake sneered.

I stepped forward placing my hands on my hip, "Wait a minute. Who are the Volturi?"

"It seems you haven't told her everything," Jake stated smugly.

"We wanted her to have one night of not having to worry," Edward breathed.

I tapped my foot impatiently, "Well _she_ is standing here in the room. Again, who are the Volturi?"

Edward released a breath, "They act as guardians for our kind."

"Vampires need guardians?" I questioned, confused.

"They act as guardians to protect the laws."

"We have laws?"

"Only one," he paused casting his eyes on the floor, "Keep the secret."

Four faces flashed before my mind: Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth.

"There's more, Bella," Edward stated his eyes still looking anywhere but me. "If the Volturi find out that you exist, let alone that we have you, they will do all that's in their power to make you one of them… if they don't kill you first."

"Why would they want me?" I questioned my voice low.

"Your strength, for one," Carlisle continued for Edward. "And you're the perfect mix. You're able to go out in the sunlight, you can eat human food, your mind is safe from others of our kind; to them you're the perfect addition to their guard."

I was barely aware of my surroundings and the fact that I was now shaking. Alice walked over to me leading me to sit on the couch. "Bella, I don't see anything like that happening. We're okay for now. None of us is going to let them take you."

"The leech is right," Jake added.

Alice snarled. "Don't you think you should be running patrol to make sure Charlie and his family are alright?"

"And maybe you could convince them to stay with you in La Push for the time being," Carlisle pleaded.

Jake nodded and walked over to where I was sitting. "I'm only a text away, Bella."

"I know. Thanks, Jake."

He leaned down and kissed my hair before turning and walking out the door. So much had changed between Jake and me. I missed the days where we'd spend all day in my living room joking around and doing homework. I stared out after him and then looked towards Edward. I smiled at him and he returned it walking over to me.

"I should've told you," he sighed.

I placed my head on his shoulder and took his hand in mine. "It's okay. I understand why you didn't right away." I paused to squeeze his hand tighter and then turned to my new family, "Well, we don't have to worry about anything right now."

"Right!" Alice smiled. "Until then though I would like to take you shopping! I think you've spent way too much time cooped up in your room with my brother."

"You just bought me a whole new wardrobe for my birthday."

She walked over to me wrapping her tiny arms around me, "Let's just say I may have overseen some things and now we have more shopping to do."

"Huh?" I looked towards Edward, and he looked as though he would blush if he could. The smirk was clearly visible but it had a nervous look to it.

She pulled at my arm, "Just trust me."

I huffed and pulled Edward closer to me planting a light kiss on his cheek before Alice pulled me out the door shouting goodbyes. She dashed towards the garage and reversed out this shiny yellow Porsche. It had a black racing stripe over the hood and looked brand new.

"Alice, is this your car!?"

She smiled triumphantly, "Yes, Edward got it for me last Christmas."

"He got you a car?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," she nodded her hair. "Now get in, we have some shopping to do."

I slipped into the car and Alice sped off. I gripped my seat in fear and she giggled beside me. We were in Port Angeles within seconds, and Alice swerved her way into a parking spot with ease. After prying my hands from the seat, we both got out and walked to a small darken boutique. As I opened the door I took in my surroundings, lingerie. And not just any lingerie, every kind you could possibly ever imagine.

I paused in the doorway. "No, no, no."

"Oh, come on. We gotta sex up that cute little figure of yours." She leaned in to whisper, "Plus I've already seen, and you're going to love it. As will Edward."

I blushed and Alice took that as a win, and began browsing the racks. I followed behind her as she piled it all on her arm. Taking out my blackberry, I texted Edward.

_You are in trouble. Enormous trouble. Mountain lions will seem tame to what you got coming to you._

His response was almost immediate. _There's no denying Alice, love. Plus you'll look delectable._

_How do you know?_

_Let's just say Alice gave me a little sneak preview._

_She's dead._

_Too late for that. And it's only because she loves you. Have fun. I'll see you, all of you, when you get home._

Home. I liked the idea of the Cullen's house as my home. If it turned out that I was immortal, I'd need a family and close friends with whom I could spend eternity with. And eternity, with Edward, that was my picture of heaven. It seems that only a few days of getting to know each other, he had a hold on me that seemed permanent and unbreakable.

"Okay," Alice danced over, "try these on."

She pushed several articles of clothing into my arms and shoved me into the nearest dressing room. I hung all of it on the hangers and undressed. The first was a pink ruffled corset top, with tiny flowers along the breasts. It had matching bikini bottoms.

I was about to pull back the curtain when I heard Alice outside, "Nope. Next one."

The next one was a sheer white bra with matching booty shorts. It lifted my ass to make it seem bigger than what it actually was. Alice, of course, approved. Next, was a black lace bra and panties with red flowers. The panties were completely sheer and you could see everything. I wasn't sure how I felt in it, but Alice told me too keep it. After placing that one on the keep handle, I slipped on the pink and black corset with black lace thong. Alice had paired it with stockings and a garter belt, and I had to admit I looked like quite the temptress. I was definitely keeping this one. The next set was an all black corset, with ruffled booty shorts that was paired with thigh high stockings with red bows. I loved it. It hugged my body in all the right places and even I was picturing it in heels. Next was a deep blue nightie with jewels incrusting the bodice and straps. It was elegant and sensual.

"Blue is Edwards favorite color on you," Alice whispered from outside the curtain.

Placing it on the keep handle I continued trying on all that Alice had selected. We ended up with twenty keep and six to not keep. She gracefully walked to the register and purchased it all saying it was a "welcome to the family" present. We made it back to the house in one piece, much to my surprise and I ran up the step to the porch where Edward was waiting for me with open arms.

"Not very tame, are you Bella?" he chuckled against my hair.

"Nope," I stated while licking the length of his neck to his jaw.

"Why don't we feed you first?"

I smirked. "I've got something quite enticing right here." I nipped at his Adam's apple and Edward groaned.

Alice made her way up the stair bags in hand. "Whatever will the neighbors think?"

"They'll think, what a beautiful girlfriend I have," Edward smiled.

Girlfriend? Did Edward seriously just call me his girlfriend? Alice made a face as she went into the house, and just as Edward was about to bring us inside I pulled on his arm.

He stared at me questionably. "What?"

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well, I only… I mean, I didn't mean to… I just assumed--" He stuttered and it was adorable.

I placed my hand over his mouth. "Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I want so much more than that. But yes, I want to. Do you?"

"Of course I do."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. I felt him smile against my lips and bring my body closer to his. We both pulled back reluctantly.

Edward stared behind my shoulder and I turned. The sun was coming out and I felt as if my mother Renee was giving me her blessing. It also meant that the Cullen's would be cooped inside all day since they couldn't go out in sunlight.

"I want to show you something," Edward stated, taking my hand and stepping off the porch.

I hesitated standing firmly. "Edward. Wait. You can't go out in the sun."

"You don't even know what happens to us."

I shrugged. "So. I know enough that I don't want you to get hurt."

"It won't hurt me, Bella." He pulled on my arm and then bent down so I could climb on his back. "Close your eyes."

I climbed on closing my eyes, and I felt Edward racing through the forest. I kept my arms and legs locked around him as he moved. Edward was truly free when he was running. I was glad that I could share what he loved most with him. Suddenly he stopped and I unwrapped my body from his, setting my feet on the ground.

"Open your eyes," He breathed.

I opened them and saw that we were on the outskirts of what looked to be a meadow. I pushed back the branches and stepped out looking upon the various wildflowers that took over the landscape. It was a beautiful haven within the confines of a darkened forest. Placing my hands down I felt the long grass bend along my fingers. I breathed in the cool air and noticed Edward's presence encompassed all off this place.

I turned around and saw him still at the outskirts of the meadow. "Come here."

"This is why we can't go out in the sun, Bella." He took a small step into the field. "People would notice we're different."

As he stepped all the way in, his marble skin reflected the sunlight. It was beautiful. I stared in awe of him and wondered how I was so lucky to have this man within my grasp.

"It's like diamonds," I whispered. "Beautiful."

He turned his face from me and I walked towards him placing my hand on his cheek. I brought his eyes to mine and chastely kissed his lips.

"I mean it, Edward."

He stared wide-eyed at me. I knew he was searching my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. He learned so much from my expressions, since he didn't have the easiness of my thoughts.

"You don't think it's… weird?"

"No," I assured him. "I'm actually jealous."

His hand went to my arm as he turned it. "You have it slightly. Not as out there as us, but you have a sparkle to your skin. A glitter."

I snickered. "Are you saying _you_ sparkle, Edward."

"No. Mines a manly glow."

I laughed and hugged him. We pulled back and he took my hand leading us to the center of the meadow. We laid side by side and I couldn't help but continue to stare at his face. My hand often traced the outline of his features willing myself to memorize everything about him.

After awhile, he sat up bringing me with him and placed his hand on my collarbone, "Do you mind?"

I shook my head no and his hand moved over my heart. My heart beat rapidly beneath my chest as he moved over me and placed his ear where his hand had been. I stayed there unmoving as Edward listened to my heartbeat.

"It's fluttering like a hummingbirds wings," he mused. "What has you all nervous?"

"You."

"I make you nervous?" I knew just by the sound of his voice that he was once again smirking.

"Yes."

"You don't know the effect you have on me? Do you, Bella?"

I shook my head though I knew he couldn't see it and whispered softly, "No."

"Put it this way, the sound of your heartbeat, is the single most beautiful sound in my world. I would do anything for you. Be anything for you."

We sat in comfortable silence as he continued to listen to my heart. Finally, curiosity got the best of me and began to wonder what the Cullen's would think of our relationship.

"What will your family think of us?" He hummed in response. "About us dating?"

He lifted his head up to meet my gaze. "They all love you. Out of all of them Esme and Alice will be the most ecstatic. Alice has been waiting for you for a long time and Esme; well she's been worried about me."

I scrunched my face, "Worried?"

"She was afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction."

"I forgot, we have been rather touchy lately," I blushed.

"Just a bit."

He leaned forward and met his lips with mine. It was slow and meaningful, and I brought us to lay on the forest floor as he moved between my legs, supporting himself with his elbows. My hands rubbed his arms feeling the muscles beneath them. We just lay there kissing until the sun began to set.

****

"Will one of you just give up already," I groaned.

Alice and Edward had been sitting playing chess for the past three minutes. Don't get why I'm groaning? Well, neither one of them had moved a single piece yet. Alice would keep seeing the next move and Edward of course could read her mind so he never made his, already seeing the outcome.

"I already know who wins," Alice sang.

Finally Edward flicked his queen down. "I forfeit."

"Why do you guys even try to play with each other? You know Alice already knows how it's going to turn out."

The whole family laughed. Emmett answered for him. "He's convinced he'll find a way to win by beating her visions. It's impossible."

"Oh, so just like with you trying to beat me in wrestling?" I joked.

Emmett pouted and Rose rubbed her fingers through his hair, fighting back a smile. Edward sat on the chair I was leaning against and I positioned myself between his legs. I was reading _Wuthering Heights_, again.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked.

I turned to see Alice staring off into space. Suddenly she shook out of her revere and smiled. "Thunderstorm tomorrow."

"Yes!" Emmett bellowed. "You know what that means! Shotty on the hybrid!"

"Huh? What's the big deal with a thunderstorm?"

"Baseball, Swan."

I was still confused, "Why do you have to wait til a thunderstorm?"

"You'll see. You're going to play though, right?"

Baseball really wasn't good for the uncoordinated. Even with vampire grace, I highly doubt I was all of a sudden athletic.

Esme joined in, "Why doesn't she just watch this time. She can play next time."

I smiled at her in thanks and she nodded. A tiny yawn escaped me, but Edward caught it. He lifted me up in his arms.

"Goodnight," he called out.

"Night," I tried to get out before Edward ran us up to my room. He placed me on the bed and stared at me with a wicked glare. Walking over to the closet, he pulled out the small bag Alice and I got from the boutique.

"Modeling time, love."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

  
**

I stood looking myself over in the mirror. To say I was nervous about what waited for me outside that door, was an understatement. Edward had told me to put on my favorite and model it out for him and then continued, by saying we had eternity to try out the rest. I knew when I went shopping with Alice earlier today, that it was all for Edward. I wanted to be the one to bring that hunger out in him, but I don't know if I'm ready to be _there_ just yet.

Things with Edward have been moving fast. But I wasn't entirely sure I was ready to have sex. Though my feelings for Edward were strong and deep, I wasn't in love with him yet. As much as I struggled to refrain from touching him, I didn't want to cross the line before I was ready and regret it. Regret wasn't a word I wanted associated with Edward Cullen.

So here I stood, in the blue nightie that had a jewel encrusted bodice and straps. Alice had mentioned that it was Edward's favorite. Now, I just had to get the courage to walk out the door. I fluffed my hair one last time, making sure it had volume to it. With one last pucker in the mirror I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I tip toed out the door, and there sat Edward leaning back on his elbows in just his jeans. Jeans that were hanging dangerously low on his hips. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. His face turned towards me and his eyes gazed upon my body. He smiled crookedly in approval, and I walked over to him, sitting at his side.

"You look… sexy," he breathed. "Beautiful."

I blushed and his hand went to push my hair back over my shoulder. He leaned in, his breath cool on my neck, as he placed a gentle kiss under my jaw. I shivered in response and he chuckled lightly.

"Relax, Bella."

I exhaled and turned to face him. "I'm just nervous."

"Why? It's not like I haven't kissed you before."

"I'm just not as… experienced as you. I've never--"

He placed his index finger on my mouth, stopping me. "I'm not as experienced as you think." I stared at him confused and he continued. "You're the first girl I've ever kissed."

"How is that even possible?!" I asked shock evident in my voice.

He laughed. "I've never come across a girl worth kissing. Until now." His gaze held such intensity it was hard to look away. "I'm experiencing this all with you, Bella. We can go as slow or as fast as you like. I've waited a century for you. I'm sure I can wait, for however long it takes, until you're ready."

"You're sure?"

"I'll be ready when you are. I want it to be perfect. Just like you."

The emotion welling up inside me couldn't contain itself. I launched myself at him, and latched onto his lips with mine. We fell onto the bed with my legs straddling his. His hands were in my hair bunching it in his fingers. My hands crawled down his body, craving it. His one hand made its way down my back to grab firmly onto my ass. I gasped into his mouth and he only drove his tongue further in.

I could feel his erection between my thighs, and I became desperate for friction. I ground myself against him and he flipped us over placing a hand on my breast.

"I love this color on you, Bella," he growled.

"I know." He paused and stared at me. I giggled. "A little birdie told me."

He nodded. "Alice."

I bit his lip, dragging him back to me. His hand slipped under the top and massaged my breast. Grounding his hips into me I was aching where I needed him most. I slipped my hand between us, running a finger along his V, before reaching for his button and undoing it. I pulled the zipper down with ease and wrapped my hand around his shaft. I squeezed him, and Edward groaned. I rubbed my thumb across his tip and began pumping him.

His kisses became frantic and he reached down lifting up the blue fabric of my nightie and pushing my panties to the side. He ran is finger between my folds, and slipped it inside me. I moaned instantly at the feeling of his cool finger inside my hot core. We worked together bringing each other to the edge. He used his thumb to bring pressure to my clit, sending me into a frenzy.

We were panting and desperate for air. His mouth went to my shoulder nipping at it. I could feel my orgasm building within me. I clenched around his fingers as it took over. I kept pumping him needing him to find release.

As Edward rolled on to his back, I kissed his neck. I kissed my way down his body licking the glistening of his V and wrapped my mouth around his shaft before I had time to think about it. His body immediately stiffened. With my hand moving in time with my mouth, I swirled my tongue around his head and the underside of his shaft.

I looked up and saw Edward's eyes staring hungrily down at me and his fingers clawing at my sheets. I hummed and I knew he was close. I swallowed and pushed hum further into my mouth. Suddenly, a liquid spilled down my throat and as I tasted it, I knew it was Edward. I swallowed all of him and licked him clean. Sitting up I smiled wickedly at him.

"I've always had a fascination with your mouth, but…. wow," Edward stated incredulously.

I bit my lip and he growled. Giggling, I got up.

He grabbed my hand. "And where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom."

Slapping my ass, he released my hand. "Hurry back."

I walked into the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. I checked out my appearance and from the hickies along my shoulder and neck, and the haystack that was my hair. I looked thoroughly fucked. And if I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was. Doing my best to smooth out my hair, I finally gave up and returned to Edward.

He was still laying just as I left him. I walked over and laid on his chest. He curled his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"So," I began in small voice, "was I okay?"

"Are you serious? Bella, that was amazing." I nodded mutely and he brought his hand to my chin lifting my eyes to meet his. "You shouldn't be so down on yourself. You were amazing. And I didn't doubt that you would be. The things you do to me, Bella, if only you knew."

I reached up for a kiss and he returned it.

"So are you tired?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My bodies on a live wire right now."

He removed his arm from under me and held himself over me. "Good." He leaned down and brought his mouth to mine. He placed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, licking the nape of it. He went along my collarbone and then, pushing away the fabric, he swirled his tongue around my now hardened nipple.

He continued his decent pushing up the fabric and pulling down my panties with the hook of his finger. His cool breath against where I was now aching, sent shivers all over my body. He kissed both of my hip bones and brought his mouth over me. He kissed it softly and brought his tongue to flick against my clit. My body shivered with the contact.

He chuckled and sucked on it and began working me with his tongue. My hands began gripping the sheets and my body rocked against him. Edward lifted my legs over his shoulders and gripped my thighs, pulling me closer to him.

Shoving his tongue inside me, he flattened it completely, and I couldn't control the very loud moan that escaped from my lips. Fucking me with his tongue, he pulled it out and went back to sucking and flicking my clit. He added his fingers to the mix and the dual stimulation was making me insane. With a curve of his fingers inside me, I came undone.

"Ah, fuck." I moaned. "Edward."

Edward lapped me up and finished with a kiss. He kissed his way back up, and finally smiled his crooked smile at me. Taking both my hands I brought his face to mine and attacked his mouth. The taste of me on him made me moan into his mouth and deepen the kiss.

He pulled away, ending with one last chaste kiss. He went to the edge of the bed grabbing my panties and pulling them back on me. He pulled back the covers for me and I went beneath them. I curled into his side and sighed dreamily.

"Happy, love?" he asked.

"Heavenly. Is there anything you _aren't_ good at?"

He chuckled again. "Don't forget your pretty mouth. Which I absolutely loved hearing utter my name in that breathy moan."

I blushed and hid in his side. "Oh, God."

"Don't hide from me. I want you to be comfortable with me. Like you can be yourself, your true self."

I lifted my head back to his chest, "I'm trying."

"I know." He kissed my hair. "Goodnight, Bella."

I closed my eyes just as a familiar lullaby hummed in my ear. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

****

I had woken up to a rain hitting the glass window in my bedroom. Alice was right, as usual, a thunderstorm was well underway. I groggily rubbed my eyes as visions of last night flashed through my memory.

"Morning, Beautiful." Edwards velvet voice murmured in my ear.

I smiled at him. "Morning."

He kissed me. "Ready to umpire some baseball?"

"Wait, I'm umpping?" I asked.

"You're helping Esme."

"Oh," I nodded. "Okay."

I looked over to see him completely changed from what he was wearing the night before. He now wore black sweats that hugged his thighs and a pinstripe baseball jersey that had a gray thermal underneath. I bit my lip.

"Bella,"

I perked up and met his eyes. "What?"

"You have no idea do you?" he questioned. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

He walked over and placed a kiss on my mouth before turning around and dashing out the door. I was left alone, hair a mess, nightie all contorted. I huffed and wondered how I had gotten so lucky.

Walking into the bathroom, I quickly showered and put my hair in a loose braid. I put on dark jeans, a gray thermal, and a plaid button up, pairing them with my favorite converse. I walked out grabbing my Eddie Bauer insulated jacket and dash downstairs appearing beside Edward in the kitchen.

He held out a shiny red apple. "Hungry?"

"Starved." I took it from him taking a huge bite.

Edwards eyes stayed trained on my mouth. I punched him lightly in the arm. I looked around the room and saw Esme, dressed in khakis, a blue thermal, and a white coat, smiling at us.

"Morning, Esme."

"Morning." She smirked, "Have a good night?"

"Yep. I was very worn out."

She laughed and it was like tiny bells. Carlisle then walked into the room and kissed his wife. He was dressed in black pants and the same pinstriped jersey Edward was wearing, that he paired with a scarf.

"Morning, Bella. How are we feeling this morning?"

"Rested," I smiled out. Carlisle truly cared about me. I'd have to thank him for all he had put his family through for me. They risked exposure just make sure I was safe.

"Glad to hear it."

Emmett walked in, fully dressed in a navy tracksuit with his baseball hat tipped to the side, with Rose under his arm. How that girl could make baseball pants, a grey zip-up, and a navy vest look good was beyond me.

Emmett rested his hand under his chin and eyed me. "Rough night, Bella?"

I instantly blushed, and took another bite from my apple. Thankfully, my savior, Edward stepped in, "Why, Emmett? Jealous?"

Emmett laughed. Hard. "Not at all, man. Just a little hard to concentrate. Got a little loud."

Another bite of my apple. Edward walked over and placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Just because you can't please your woman, doesn't mean you have to embarrass Bella."

Esme and Carlisle rang with laughter and even Rosalie joined in. I heard laughter from out in the hall and Alice came dancing into the kitchen with Jasper following behind her. Alice was dressed in black leggings and a thermal with her baseball jersey unbuttoned. Jasper wore dark jeans with a navy baseball tee.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice asked.

We all nodded our heads, and I finished the last bite of my apple, throwing it in the trash. I ran over to Edward, grabbing his hand, and we followed the rest of the family out the door.

"Running? Or driving?" Emmett asked eyes intent on me.

I smiled broadly and winked at Edward. "Running."

Edward and I ran off, not releasing our hands. I didn't know where we were going after all. Edward was truly free when he was running. The wind was pushing his disheveled hair in every direction, and a smile was painted brilliantly on his face. I could keep up with him, unlike the rest of the family, so we were the first ones in the clearing. I stared back in wonder at the open field that already had a make-shift baseball diamond, that I was sure was from the Cullen's constant running. A waterfall could be seen to the left, and it only made the place all that more appealing.

"Wow," I breathed.

Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my body. He placed a kiss on my cheek just as the rest of the family showed up. Jasper quickly placed the bases in their respective places, and the family split up. Edward, Emmett, and Alice on one team. Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle on the other. Esme was the designated catcher, so I was to stick with her.

"Just what we need, an umpire," Esme smiled.

Emmett walked past us. "She thinks we cheat."

"I know you cheat. Call them as you see them, Bella,"

Alice took her place at the pitcher's mound with Edward and Emmett in the outfield. Rosalie stood at home plate and Esme crouched down behind it. I stood behind Esme. A blast of lightning could be seen in the background, and thunder rang clear.

"It's time," Alice called.

Rose rotated her bat, and stood ready to swing. Alice pitched the ball, lifting her leg on the release. Rosalie made contact, and I understood why they had waited for a thunderstorm. The ball sailed way back into the forest and Edward raced after it. Rosalie rounded second.

"That's got to be a home run, right?" I asked Esme.

Esme shook her head, "Edward is very fast."

Just as Rosalie was rounding third, the ball came flying from the forest and met Esme's waiting hands. She touched Rosalie's leg just before her foot made contact with the bag.

"Out!" I called.

Rosalie stood up glaring at me before whipping her hair behind her shoulder and sauntering off. Carlisle was next and he held his bat straight for center field. He stood waiting and Alice pitched the ball right to him. He made contact and it soared right where he had pointed. I watched as Edward and Emmett both jumped at the same time, slamming into each other and missing the ball completely.

Edward flipped him off just as Carlisle touched home plate. Jasper went up next, rotating the bat in his hand before shaking his ass a little for Alice.

She smiled, "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you, babe."

"Had a feeling you wouldn't."

Alice pitched the ball and Jasper made a connection. The ball was soaring right towards Emmett. He used a close tree and climbed up it, dropping down with the ball in hand.

"My monkey man," Rosalie whispered in husky voice.

Emmett threw the ball towards Esme just in time to get Jasper out.

Rosalie got up to bat again, hitting the ball far off into right field. Alice all of sudden got this faraway look on her face.

"Stop!" she screamed.

I looked over towards Edward, who paused and stared off into the woods. A menacing glare took over his features and everyone raced toward home plate.

"They were going to leave, but then they heard us." Alice called to Edward.

He grabbed my arm dragging me back toward the direction of the house. "Let's go."

"It's too late," Carlisle stated.

The whole family went to stand in a firm line facing the forest.

"I'm so sorry," Edward stated. "Just be quiet and stand behind me."

He walked over to join the line and I stood close to him. I looked out toward the forest just as three vampires came out of it. One was dressed in faded ripped jeans and a leather jacket. His long hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and he had small accessories scattered throughout his clothing. The other was dark-skinned and had long dreads; he wore dress pants, and a tan jacket. The last one was the female, her hair was a fiery red and she had on jeans, a green t-shirt, and a furry overcoat. I could only assume that these were the vampires Jacob had warned us about.

They stopped a few feet from where we stood. The dark-skinned one held Carlisle's home-run ball and held it up in the air. "I believe this belongs to you."

He threw it and Carlisle caught it. "Thank you."

"I am Laurent. And this is Victoria and James."

"I am Carlisle. This is my family." Carlisle gestured his head towards all of us.

"Hello," Laurent stated.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

Hunting activities? I stared up at Edward confused and he squeezed my hand. Letting me know he'd fill me in later. I guess I know knew what was keeping Charlie so busy.

"Our apologies." Laurent pleaded. "We weren't aware the territory had been claimed."

"Yes. Well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really?" Laurent snickered looking towards James, whose eyes, I noticed, were trained intently on me. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

The red-head, Victoria, spoke up. "The humans were tracking us. We led them East. So don't worry your pretty little heads."

"Excellent." Carlisle nodded.

"So," Laurent laughed, "could you use three more players?" When no one answered he continued. "Oh, come on. Just one game."

"Sure. Why not? A few of us were leaving. You could take their places. We'll bat first." Carlisle threw the ball at Victoria.

She caught it and snickered. "I'm the one with the wicked curve-ball."

"Well, I think we can handle that." Jasper stated.

Everyone laughed and went their ways, except Edward and James. His eyes hadn't moved from my body and I knew Edward could read exactly where his thoughts were going. James cocked his head to the side. Victoria stopped in her spot to see James looking my way and snarled in my direction. Edward stood defensively over me and James laughed.

And when James breathed in, his face contorted into one of confusion. "What _are_ you?"

* * *

**That's it for now folks. Reviews are almost as good as an Edgasm. **


	10. Chapter 10

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading. The next chapter will probably be awhile. I'm nearing the end of my college courses and should be done by May 4th. hopefully I'll have your chapter up by then***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

The Cullen's were quickly at my side, in defensive positions. The nomads mimicked their stances.

James tried his luck again, "What is she?"

It was Laurent who stood grabbing James' arm, "Let us go from here."

He knew they were clearly outnumbered. I didn't care that I didn't know how to fight; I surely had strength on them. I could handle that Victoria, who was still staring at me with intent to kill. But I knew this wasn't the Cullen's nature. They didn't want a fight to break out, but they would do what they needed to defend me.

Suddenly a low growling could be heard from the forest.

Laurent turned towards it, "It can't be…"

A large black wolf stepped out from the forest, flanked by five more. One I recognized to be Jake. They stepped forward slowly, waiting for the nomads to make the first move, and inched closer towards their prey. The nomads made eye contact and, without a glance towards us, ran off in the opposite direction of the wolves. The wolves followed them.

"Jake!" I called out.

Edward brought me into his embrace and I realized I was shaking. "He'll be okay, Bella. They were built to kill us." My shaking subsided and he continued, "Right now, though, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay. What was that all about anyway?"

"He wanted you. He's sick, Bella. Sadistic even. First he wanted you simply for your beauty, then because you belonged to me, and then, when he smelled your blood, he wanted to … drink from you."

I shuddered and looked towards Carlisle. "Is that even possible?"

Carlisle answered. "I don't know. We haven't tested it. But, if I was to guess, I'd say yes. I can inject you with a special kind of needle, so that shows a difference in your make-up then ours."

"So I could possibly become a full vampire?"

"I wouldn't try it. We don't know the outcome."

My face fell. I was hoping for an alternative if I wasn't immortal, or so I wouldn't constantly be in danger.

"Bella, stop with that kind of talk. I told you, you're perfect." Edward took my face in hands and kissed me hard to bring his point home. I forgot all about time and place in that kiss. When he pulled away, I was sure my knees would buckle.

"They'll leave us alone for awhile, but they'll be back." Alice's face was full of concern. "We need to pick up our efforts at finding another hybrid. Just to avoid any… royal entanglements."

The Volturi. Oh, God. What if they told? What if the secret the Cullen's had worked so hard at keeping finally found its way out.

"Bella, you're shaking. Relax." Edward soothed me by rubbing his hands on my arms. "Maybe we should get her home."

"Not yet." I turned towards Alice about to ask her why, when I heard the rustling of leaves.

I turned towards the noise just as two wolves made their way out. The black one I saw earlier and Jake. I went to run towards him but Edward held my hand firm.

"I'll be okay," I whispered. He didn't relent. "Read his mind. Will he hurt me?"

He reluctantly let go of my hand and I walked hesitantly towards Jake.

"Edward?" Carlisle called. "We need your help so we can talk with Sam."

Jake laid on the ground and was now level with me. He bowed his head in greeting and I brought my hand to his russet fur, feeling it with my fingers. Soft. I sat beside him, lying against him.

"I miss this," I whispered.

Jake nodded and then licked me.

"Ew, Jake. Gross." I began wiping my cheek with my jacket sleeve.

We sat there as Sam, or rather Edward, told us how James and Victoria got away. They were able to kill Laurent. I was still astounded how something I thought was indestructible could be killed by a bunch of mangy dogs I spend most of my life hanging around with.

"How do you kill a vampire?" I asked.

Jake showed his massive teeth and I laughed. Jasper answered, "You rip them apart and burn the pieces. If you don't burn the pieces they'll just rejoin."

I nodded. They discussed a little further and then Jake nuzzled my side. I stood up and he followed suit bowing his head and walking over to Sam. They turned and ran back into the forest to continue to search for James and Victoria.

I walked over to Edward taking his hand in mine. "Can we go home?"

"I was waiting for you to say that." He smiled.

****

I was in lying in my room with Edward. I just couldn't bear to listen about James and Victoria any more. I wanted to go back to last night, with Edward, or even this morning, with my family. I called my dad Charlie as soon as we got inside and pleaded with him not to worry. He let me talk to Sue for awhile who told me she missed me and then passed the phone to an ever talkative Seth. After I hung up I dragged Edward to bedroom and we've been lying here ever since.

"Do you want to talk?" Edward asked.

"No. I just want to be here with you." My voice was shaky and I was sure he noticed.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Bella." He paused. "You're my only reason to stay… alive, if that's what I am. It's my job to protect you."

"I was so scared that one of you would get hurt, that you would get hurt, because of me. I can't even… think… about someone hurting you."

He kissed my hair and I smiled sadly. "The only thing that can hurt me is you. And I don't have anything else to be afraid of."

I hummed not wanted to discuss James and Victoria and their possible dangers to the handsome guy whose arms were wrapped tightly around me. "What's going to happen with the other hybrid search?"

"We're going to make contact with friends of ours and see if we can pick up any leads."

"And where will I be?" I turned towards him and met his eyes. "I know you're going to help out."

"I am. You could either stay here with my family or… go to La Push."

A smile crossed my face, "You're really okay with that?"

"As much as the thought of you with him drives me wild, I have to admit you're safe there." He smirked. "Well, as safe as a hybrid could be surrounded by dogs."

"Thank you, Edward."

I placed my lips on his. We moved together, our lips and bodies molding to each others. I fit so perfect in Edwards arms. It was like I was made for him.

"Do you want to visit your father tonight?"

I chuckled against his lips. "You're really thinking about my dad right now?"

"No. I'm thinking about you right now." He placed a kiss on my open mouth. "And what would make _you_ happy."

Bringing my mouth to his and slipping my tongue to his I could truly feel happiness. With Edward, I never questioned anything. I just knew, in a way, I belonged to him. Was I afraid of what I felt? Yes, who wouldn't be? But I was drawn to him and I just had to be with him. Deep down inside, there was a part of me that was afraid he would leave me. But, here with Edward's mouth on mine, all questions went out the window.

"This makes me happy." Kiss. "But yes, I want to." Kiss.

"Good." Kiss. "Now all my attention can be brought to your other needs."

He positioned himself over me, spreading my legs so he could fit between them. My legs lifted and rested on his hips. I could already feel his need for me pressing intently against my sex. _All_ his attention was definitely on me.

His nose ghosted across my face, his breath sending me into a daze. Lips lightly pressed against my neck and it took all my control to not attack him right then and there.

"I want you." His voice was low and husky. "I know you're not ready for all of me yet…" My body shivered with just the thought of having all of him. Edward was well endowed in that department. "… but I plan to have fun with the alternatives."

Rain could be heard hitting the glass, creating the most beautiful symphony for what was going on in my bed. His hands slowly went to the hem of my thermal, lifting it over my head. Quickly his hands were at my jeans, pulling at the button and sliding down the zipper. He pulled my jeans off me before giving me the once over and licking his lips.

I took advantage of his momentary lapse and unbuttoned his jersey, sliding it off his shoulders. With a flick of his wrist he sent it to join my clothes which were at the side of the bed. Sliding both my hands down his chest, I placed them underneath his shirt and hooked my thumbs on the outside. I lifted it slow, taking my time as muscle after glorifying muscle peeked out from under my hands.

When his shirt was removed it was time for his sweats. Placing my bottom lip between my teeth I gripped his shoulders and, using my feet, slipped his sweats off his body. I met Edward's eyes and the hunger I always longed for was present in them. My breathing hitched and I felt the pooling already begin between my thighs.

With only the thin material of my boy shorts and his briefs separating us, Edward began creating the most beautiful friction with his hips. I whimpered. His lips pulled on the lip stuck between my teeth and placed it in his mouth, pulling gently. I sat up a little and Edward brought his tongue into my mouth and fought for dominance with my own. Supporting himself with one hand, his other glided up my stomach and pushed away the flimsy material of my bra and slipped underneath.

His thumb and forefinger pulled and rolled my nipple causing me to moan in his mouth. I arched my back giving him more access and he slipped his hand behind me, unclasping my bra. The straps began sliding from my shoulders and he pulled the unwanted article from my body throwing it across the room.

I rolled us over, straddling his waist. He sat up and began kissing my neck and playing with both of my breasts. Reaching behind me I freed his erection from the confines of his briefs and wrapped my hand around it, squeezing.

"Fuck," he moaned.

His mouth moved from my lips to swirl his tongue around my breast. I began pumping him with my hand, unrelenting. Edward began grunting and gripping my breast roughly causing loud moans to escape my parted lips.

Edward's hands were frantic against me and I knew he was close. I wanted to taste him again.

"Edward," I moaned. "I want you… I want you in my mouth."

He didn't hesitate and his hands quickly slid down my body flipping me and placing my legs to straddle his face. My mouth found solace on his dick and I began moving him within my mouth. I felt Edward's hands on the back of my thighs. They roamed over my ass and back down in between my thighs. He pushed back the material of my shorts, flicking his tongue against my clit.

I hummed against him, pushing him even further down my throat. My tongue swirled around him and I flicked my tongue along his head. He was working his magic on me and I began to feel the coil begin to pull deep in my stomach, wanting to be released. He added a finger and then a second working them in and out of me as his mouth sucked and clamped on my clit.

Opening up my throat I pushed him deep and swallowed. He lost all control. His hips bucked and he spilled his sweet juice down my throat. I released him with a pop just as he curled his fingers inside me and I came undone the coil releasing.

"Edward," I panted.

His tongue moved between my folds and I crashed near his thighs. When my body calmed, Edward moved to a sitting position and slowly flipped me onto my back. He eased my legs open rubbing his hands soothingly along them.

His mouth kissed my kneecap and up my leg. When his lips met the junction of my thigh he sucked, leaving his mark. His cool breath being close to my swollen sensitive flesh causing me to squirm beneath his grip.

"Perfect." Edward pulled back admiring his handiwork as I stared at him with my eyebrow arched. He met my gaze. "What?"

"Marking me so soon?"

He chuckled softly. "Of course. Don't want that Jacob Black getting any ideas."

"So you mark me on the inside of my thigh? When is he going to see that part of my body?"

"I may have not been thinking clearly."

I pulled his face to mine and pressing my lips to his. "That seems to happen a lot when were together."

He smirked at me and arched his eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"Not in the least."

His lips came down to mine and moved in a slow pace. When he pulled back he was smiling triumphantly.

"We should rejoin the rest of society."

I pouted and he pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth. Before I could pull him into me he was across the room. He pulled on his sweats and top.

"You know I'm faster than you, right?" I eyed his sculpted chest. "I can jump across the room too."

Once he was fully dressed he looked my way. "But you're going to be a good girl, for once."

He turned and walked out the door, smiling at me as he closed it behind him. I guess now was as good a time as any to get dressed. I went to the side of the bed where my clothes were discarded haphazardly and grabbed them. I put them on and walked over to the bathroom to check my appearance. My lips were swollen and red from kissing and my hair was a crazy mess on top of my head. I grabbed a hair tie from my wrist and pulled my hair back into a tight pony-tail and took water and rubbed against my mouth. Giving up, I strolled out of the bathroom and downstairs.

Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were playing rock band. With Emmett on drums, Alice on lead guitar, and Jaspers southern drawl singing. Edward was sitting next to Esme cheering them on. Edward had changed from his sweats to a pair of jeans and a thermal. I walked toward Edward and he pulled me on his lap.

"I have to call Charlie." I tried to squirm out of his grip.

"You can call him from here." He placed his chin on my shoulder pulling me closer to him and continued to watch his siblings.

I huffed and pulled out my cell phone dialing Charlie's number. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi Dad."

"How have you been?"

"Same old. I'm more concerned about you. Sue's been asking about you."

I smiled. "That's actually why I called. Edward and I were thinking of stopping by for dinner tonight. Well I'll eat, Edward will… you know what I mean."

"Yeah that sounds great. Is five okay?" he chuckled.

"Perfect. See you then, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and leaned further into Edward. "I suppose I don't have to tell you what time were going since you probably heard everything."

"I'll amuse you. Love, what did your father say?" I felt him smile against my shoulder.

"He said dinner at five. So you better get yourself a mountain lion."

"I hunted last night." He paused. "Would you ever want to try hunting one day?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. Maybe one day."

I wrapped my arms around him and Edward laid his head on my chest. I watched as the Rock Band trio beat yet another level. I began to wonder if I would ever get over my queasiness of blood and be able to go hunting with Edward.

****

"What's on your mind, love?"

I snapped out of my revere. We were in Edward's Volvo on the way to my father's house. Calamity by Two Steps from Hell was playing through the speakers.

"Nothing. Just wondering if I'll ever feel normalcy."

I shrugged and Edward reached over to grab my hand. He strummed the beat of the melody along my fingers.

"You weren't meant to be normal, Bella. You were born to stand out. I love that you always surprise me."

"Still, it would be nice to know what's going to happen to me."

He squeezed my hand. "Whatever it is, we'll face it together."

I chewed on my lip. "What if I'm not immortal, Edward? What if I'm going to die?"

"I'll follow right behind you."

He said it with such determination my body stilled. "Edward, you can't do that. Think of Esme. Think of your family."

"Bella, you're my life. This… existence means nothing without you."

"I don't want to have that kind of power over someone." I shook my head. "Edward, promise me you want make such rash decisions."

His gaze dropped. "I can't make that kind of promise."

Before I had a chance to argue, we pulled up in front of my house. Edward parked the car and sprinted to my side, opening the door for me and held out his hand. I took it and we walked up to the front door. I knocked lightly and waited.

The door opened and I saw the last person I expected to see, standing there. I saw Edwards body tense as we were greeted.

"Hey, Bells." He smiled. "Seth invited me over."

Jake. Jake was staying for dinner. Could today get any worse?


	11. Chapter 11

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

Normally, seeing Jake would bring a smile to my face, but tonight the tension was palpable. Jake and Edward's battle over me. Mine and Edward's argument in the car. And Jake's pain over seeing me with a guy that up until a couple days ago I didn't know existed.

"Hey, Jake." I half smiled. "Where's Charlie and Sue? I didn't see the cruiser"

"Food shopping they forgot the mint chocolate chip ice cream for you."

I smiled. My favorite. "Where is the little guy?"

He moved out of the doorway and Edward and I stepped in. "He's not little anymore."

Standing between him and Edward, I could tell they were sizing each other up. And the last thing I needed my werewolf best friend to phase in my house and get into a fight with my vampire boyfriend.

"Guys, please. Please behave." I whispered. "For me."

Jake met my eyes and I saw the sadness there and the fierceness left his features. His shoulders slumped. "Seth! You'll never guess who's here!"

I heard the sound as heavy footsteps come running in from upstairs. My once tiny lanky brother was now around the same height as me and muscular. "Bella! You're here!" He came towards me wrapping me into a bear hug.

"Missed you bro! What happened? Is Jake getting you into steroids?"

I looked at Jake from over Seth's shoulder and he was looking anywhere but us. Seth released me from the hug and punched me lightly on the arm. "No." He laughed. "Just growing into my own, I guess."

I chuckled and gestured towards Edward. "You remember Edward, right?"

Seth nodded and stuck out his hand as Edward grabbed it. "Yes, I remember. How ya been?"

"Good. Still playing those video games?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Wanna see?"

Edward nodded. Kissing me on the top of my head he followed my brother onto the couch as Seth talked about all his scores. I turned towards Jake biting my lip.

"Can we go outside and talk?"

He looked at me surprised and then nodded slowly. We walked together to the back porch, shutting the glass door behind us. I knew it was useless. Edward would still be able to listen if he wanted to but habit got the best of me. Jacob stood at the edge of the deck facing away from me.

"We don't have to treat each other this way," I whispered.

"You made your choice, Bella."

I walked over to him placing my hand on his arm. "I need you, Jake. I know it's selfish of me to ask that of you but… but this is all just so new to me. I need my best friend."

He turned towards me and I looked down at my feet before closing my eyes. I felt Jake's rough hands at my chin as he lifted my head. Opening my eyes I met his.

"I'm here, Bella." He took a deep breath. "I'll always be here."

"Thank you."

I slipped my arms around his waist and clasped my hands together as his arms hugged around my neck pulling me close. He smelled of the woods, musk and earth. And he was warm, so warm that I found myself snuggling in closer.

"Bella, I have to talk to you about something."

I hummed in response not wanting to move.

"Bella?" his grip on my neck loosened and I reluctantly stepped back.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"It's about Seth… and partially why I'm here."

"What is it? You're making me nervous." I began chewing on my bottom lip.

"Well you know how those two vamps are still in the area, right?"

"Yeah," I drawled out.

"Well…" he paused and then spoke quickly, "it's-causing-Seth-to-change-into-a-werewolf."

I felt my bottom jaw drop as I stood there, staring at Jake, in shock. This couldn't be happening. How did Seth have the gene? "H-How is that possible? Are Seth and Leah the ancestors of one of the shape-shifter people in your stories?"

"Yes. Their father, Harry Clearwater, was." His hand gripped my arm. "He doesn't know yet, Bella. But the signs are all there. The growth spurt. The muscle mass. Once the fever sets in, there's no stopping it."

"Will Edward and I being here… set it off earlier?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Edward." I called low, knowing he'd hear it. I heard him excuse himself from Seth and make his way onto the deck. His hands stayed in his pockets as he walked towards us. "What should we do?"

"It's going to happen no matter what. The change has already started. You need your family. I can see that."

I felt physically drained. I never ached for the relief of tears more than I did at this moment. Between everything going on with my hybrid life and being hunted, now I had to add on that my sweet innocent little brother was being affected.

"I guess you're right."

He walked over, as Jake dropped his arm, and stepped in front of my rubbing circles with his thumbs on my cheeks. "It's up to you, love. This is your decision."

"We'll stay… but I think we should tell Seth."

"Tell Seth what?"

I looked over to see Seth standing in the door way arms crossed.

"Uh-erm…"

Edward stepped forward. "Seth, do you know the history of the Quileute's?"

"Their descended from wolves right?" He looked towards Jake. "That's the legend of the tribe."

Jake nodded and Edward looked for him to continue. "It's true, Seth." Jake started. "All of it."

"What do you mean? I though that was just some scary story?"

I walked over to him and led him to the patio set Sue had picked out years ago. "You know what I am, Seth. As well as Edward. You're tribe made a treaty with the Cullen's and were able to enforce it because your people could defend themselves." I reached over and took his hand in mine. "You're shape-shifters, werewolves."

He didn't speak for a long time and I continued rubbing my thumb against his hand, drawing lazy patterns. "Are all of us… wolves?"

Jake spoke. "Only a select few have the gene. Basically any descendents of Black, Uley, Clearwater, and Attera."

"When a vampire comes into town," Edward added, "the fever sets in."

"Two vampires have been in town… One of which is after me."

Seth shot up from his seat balling his hands into fists. "What!?"

"Seth you need to calm down." I stood and placed both my hands on his shoulders. "I'm fine. Look no ones going to hurt me."

"Bella, you need to back away." Edward gripped my waist pulling me towards him.

I shook my head. "He won't hurt me."

"He's right, Bells." Jake pleaded walking to stand near Seth. "Step back."

Seth growled a low deep rumbling in his chest. "Get away from her."

"Seth, its okay. Look. Seth."

He was gone I could tell in the animal like appearance on his face. I removed my hands from his shoulders backing towards the glass door. Edward stood in front of me crouching in a defensive position much like he had in the clearing this morning.

"Seth you need to calm down." Jake pleaded holding up his hands.

Just then I heard the front door open as Sue and Charlie walked in. "Bella! Are you here?"

"Dad! Stay where you are!"

"What's going on?" Charlie was in full cop mode now. I could just imagine him gripping his hand gun and standing in front of Sue. Protecting her much like how Edward was protecting me.

"Just trust me, please!" I begged. "Stay in the doorway!"

"What's wrong with me?" Seth cried out.

"Bells, he's warming up." Jake whispered.

"We need to get out of here." Edward backed us more towards the door as Jake gently coerced Seth into the yard. Jake made sure he was between us and Seth.

I reached behind me and pulled open the glass door and Edward and I walked inside. Edward firmly shut it and I turned to the distraught faces of Charlie and Sue. I ran over to them, quicker than they could realize and hugged them both. They both kissed the top of my head and Sue pulled back placing her hands on the sides of my face. She was crying.

"What's going on, Bella?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "He's transforming."

"You bit him!"

I looked at her, hurt. "No, he's becoming a shape-shifter like Jake."

"How did this happen?"

"He's a Clearwater."

She turned towards Charlie erupting into loud sobs. All I could make out was "not my boy." Charlie met my face and looked like he was about to speak but I held my hand up and stopped him. I mouthed "later" and turned to stand by Edward.

He reached down and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I could tell when I read his mind that if I touched you in any way he was going to get angry… but I couldn't just have you in harms way."

I squeezed his hand. Edward was truly selfless. Even though I was stronger than him he still put himself between me and what he saw as a threat. Then again, I would do the same for him. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"But you didn't have to see it."

"Where are they?"

"The woods. The pack is waiting for him. He'll probably be with them for awhile."

I frowned. "I guess I'll start dinner."

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

I cooked some of the fish that was in the freezer and set out. Sue was barely eating, and even decided to go to bed early. Now it was just me, Charlie, and Edward sitting at the table.

"So how are things at the Cullen's? I've certainly missed your cooking around here, Bells."

"Sue can cook." I smiled. "And things are good. They had a room all prepared for me when I got there."

"That's good." He cleared his throat. "So, Edward, what brings you here?"

"Actually, Dad--"

"Chief Swan, I've had the honor of dating your daughter for the past couple days."

Charlie choked on his food and I had to slap his back. "You two are dating?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, uh good for you."

We finished dinner quickly and Edward offered to clean the dishes. I reached over and grasped Charlie's hand. "I'm sorry I sprung this on you."

"Are you sure, Bells? I mean Edwards a great guy and all, and I love that he's got my baby's back when I can't, but I just need to make sure this is really what you want."

"I'm happy, Dad. Edward's what I want."

He seemed to be contemplating something for awhile and finally spoke. "Where does this leave Jake?"

My unresolved character. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Bells. I'm not stupid. That boy was sweet on you. He never left your side the day you stopped the van."

"I can't help how I feel, Dad."

"I know, baby girl." He shook my hand. "You need to stop by more often. I miss you. You're all I got left of your mom."

I stood up and walked behind my father wrapping my arms around him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."

After we said our goodbyes and Charlie wrapped me up some ice cream, we were back in Edward's car. He let me sit there to work through my emotions. I knew he heard every word of Charlie's discussion with me, yet he said nothing. I didn't know if I was bothered by that or relieved. I felt my phone vibrate and I flipped it open revealing a text from Jake.

_We calmed him down. He's still in pain from the change but he's beginning to get control over it. Are you okay?_

_Is it really painful? Jake you have to promise you'll protect him. And I'm okay._

_I know you're not really. Tell me the truth._

_I hate myself. Half of what I am caused this to happen to all of you._

_You're not remembering our legends very well. You did not cause this. We'll talk when you visit. _

_Okay. Be safe._

_You too._

I shut the phone drumming my fingers along it. I looked at Edward. His eyes were focused on the road as his fingers gripped the steering wheel. He was fighting to not ask me what I was thinking. I could tell.

Reaching for his hand on the gear shift, I spoke. "Can we go to the meadow?"

"Aren't you tired?"

I shook my head. "I won't be able to sleep. I just want to spend time with you."

"I don't want to argue with you, Bella."

"Edward," I whispered," I don't want to keep everything inside. Please."

He frowned. "You know I can't refuse you."

He pulled off the side of the road and we both exited the car and ran in the direction of the meadow. I approached the clearing already feeling the serenity it brought me. I walked out into the center and took a deep breath plopping myself on the ground. Edward sat beside me placing his hand above my own.

"I don't want you to kill yourself over me, Edward."

He sighed. "You are my life. Without you I have no reason left to exist."

"You have your family."

"Bella, when are you going to understand? Do you not know the extent of my feelings for you?"

I shook my head. We never discussed it. As far as I knew, he just felt this pull towards me and knew better than to fight it.

"I love you, Bella."

I stared at him disbelieving until I saw the truth in his eyes. I threw myself onto him, kissing him. My mouth opened as my tongue searched for his. We had done this countless times before but now, now it was different. I loved him. His mouth opened and I touched my tongue to his. He lifted me, placing me on his lap and I ground myself into him, feeling his erection. He kissed around my face, my neck. His hands reached under my shirt pulling up the hem and I lifted my arms for him to remove it. Without stopping he unsnapped my bra discarding it hastily. He ran his hands over my nipples watching them tighten under his touch. He caressed me as I grinded against him, needing friction.

He lowered his head taking my nipple between his lips as I pulled his hair calling out his name to the wilderness. I reached for his shirt letting him know I wanted it off. He lifted off and my hands roamed his long, lean, figure. I brought my mouth to him and his hands were all over my back, my hips, and my ass.

Holding me to him, pressing me closer, he laid me on the grass, letting my hair sprawl out under me. He stared at me, smiling beautifully. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward."

He removed my converses and socks before reaching forward to unbutton and unzip my jeans. Taking them off me, he lowered his head between my legs and pulled away my booty shorts tossing them with my already forgotten clothing. He nipped along my thighs before his tongue came out and circled around me before finally pushing it all the way inside me and repeating. He slid two fingers inside me and groaned. The vibrations causing me to moan involuntarily. His tongue worked perfect with his fingers pushing me into my orgasm.

I grasped his hair pushing his deeper. "Edward!"

He curled inside me causing my hips to jerk and a loud cry tore from my throat, and I writhed beneath him. He lapped me until my body finally calmed down and he kissed his way up my body before pulling away and cupping his hand to my cheek.

I reached between us, slipping my hand into his jeans and gripping him tightly. Quickly I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans releasing him and lead him towards my center. I wanted him. Bad. Edward kissed me again. I'd never felt more alive than when I was with him. I loved him, completely and irrevocably.

Slipping his tongue into my mouth, I felt his hand clasp around my own and push himself away from me. Did he not want this? He just said he loved me. Why did he not want me? I stared at him confused.

He touched his forehead to mine. "It pains me to refuse you this way."

"Then don't," I whispered.

"I want to do right by you, Bella. Be the guy you deserve to have. And that guy would wait until marriage to take you this way."


	12. Chapter 12

***A/N: Thought I would surprise you with another chapter. I want to write out and attempt to figure out how long this story is going to be, so until then I wont be able to update. Hopefully you'll stay with me. Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

We left the meadow, and now we're on our way back to the Cullen's house. I hadn't spoken to Edward since his refusal. While the sentiment was nice, was he seriously proposing marriage before sex? He was a 104 year old, virgin vampire for fucks sake! And on top of it all, he was concerned about his virtue and made me feel like the evil hybrid twirling her imaginary mustache trying to steal it away.

I didn't know if he wasn't attempting to talk to me because he knew I would scream at him, or he was pissed at me for the childish way I was reacting. While I knew deep down I was being childish, his refusal made me feel less than him. The woman was supposed to be in power over sex, and he had made feel powerless and unwanted.

We pulled up in front, and he let me open my own door. As he walked in front of me, he suddenly stopped. "I'll understand if you don't want me to come up tonight."

He continued walking and we were met with an empty household. "Where is everyone?"

"They're hunting. We're planning on beginning the search tomorrow."

"For the other hybrids." I paused. "Right." I chewed on my lip. I didn't like the discomfort we were in.

Awkward silence passed between us before Edward finally spoke. "I'll be in the basement if you need me."

"Oh. Okay."

He walked away and I was alone. I felt tired, so I retreated to my bedroom. It felt empty and cold without him there. I frowned and decided to call Jake.

"Hey Bells! How are you?"

"Hey. I'm fine. Really wishing everyone would stop asking me that though." I half joked.

"Sorry. I'm just concerned, you know."

"I know." I paused. "So I guess I'll be in La Push tomorrow."

"Really?!" I could hear his excitement over the phone and it made me smile. Jake was so easy to please.

"Yeah. Edward told me they're beginning the search tomorrow."

"That's so great! I'll have to tell Sam to switch up my patrol so I can spend time with you."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine on my own."

He chuckled. "You're crazy, Bells. I want to."

"Alright. So what do you have planned?"

"We'll figure something out. Always do. Are you staying the night?"

"I guess. I haven't really thought about it." I began running ideas in my head. "It's either stay here in an empty house… I guess I could stay at my house."

"You could stay here. I'll sleep on the couch. At least you'll be safe here you know?"

I thought about it. Sue still seemed kind of upset about the whole Seth thing. Highly doubted she wanted to put up with me while the Cullen's were gone. "You sure? I don't want to put you out."

"You won't be. It'll be just like old times."

"Okay that works then. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know everything. Thanks Jake."

"Anything for you." I could tell he meant it.

"I better let you get some sleep. As well as me… it's been a long day."

"Yeah. Sweet dreams, Bells."

"You too. Night, Jake."

I hung up the phone and went to grab one of Edward's shirts he had left here, and changed into it. Crawling into bed, I realized how alone I really felt. Had his being here really affected me this much? I didn't want to be like this with Edward. He was here for me just as much as Jake was and he didn't know me half as long. After attempting to sleep I realized how useless it really was without Edward singing my lullaby, and chasing the bad dreams away. Pulling back the covers I walked down the three flights of stairs to the basement door.

He was playing my lullaby. I walked down the stairs and leaned against the wall listening to him. He stopped abruptly at hearing my arrival and looked me up and down. "Are you trying to make this more difficult for me?"

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

He gestured to my clothing. Or lack thereof. I was only wearing his white v-neck and a pair of booty shorts.

"Sorry." I stated. "Don't stop playing." I walked over and sat beside him on the bench, leaning my head on his shoulder. "And I meant I was sorry for earlier too."

He began playing. "You do get where I'm coming from though?"

"Yes. You're bizarrely moral for a vampire."

He chuckled and I closed my eyes to listen. "My virtue is all I have left. You know I've stolen. I've lied. I've coveted. I want to do something right, especially where it concerns you."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right. But you're going to have to sex it down so I don't jump your bones every time I see you."

I felt him kiss my hair and smile against it. "You're insane. But I love you."

"I love you, too." I definitely could get use to this.

He finished out my lullaby and wrapped both his arms around me. "You're exhausted and damn too tempting. Let's get you to bed."

"You forgot something first."

He looked around the room and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

I tapped my index finger on my mouth and he smirked. He brought his lips down to mine and I was home.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of fingers combing through my hair. Smiling, I opened my eyes to find Edward with a goofy grin on his face. This, of course, turned my sexy smile to match his. The things that boy did to me.

"What has you all smiling?" I asked.

He hummed and leaned down pressing his lips hard against mine and backed away far too soon.

"I love when I hear you say my name in your sleep." I blushed deeply and I felt his hand travel lightly down the side of my body. "And don't think I didn't get your whole tactic avoidance last night, Miss Swan."

I looked at him confused. "What tactic avoidance, Mr. Cullen?"

There was hunger in his eyes. "Ignoring my comment of marriage, by coming downstairs in my t-shirt."

"I actually completely forgot about that. I just wore it to feel like you were here when I was attempting to sleep by myself."

"So, now that we are back on topic, is that something that you will consider with me?"

"M-Marriage?" I question and he simply nodded. "I'm only eighteen, Edward."

"You've never thought of it?"

I shook my head. "We're still getting to know each other. Maybe at sometime in the future. You're a big part of my life, even with knowing you this short of a time. I don't plan on letting you go."

He kissed my nose. "I guess that'll have to do for now."

"So, you've thought of it?"

"Every second since I've known you." I'm positive my jaw dropped. "I'd ask for your hand right now if you weren't so adverse to it at the moment."

"It's just with everything going on at the moment--"

He placed his hand on my lips. "I'm not rushing you, Bella. I want you to marry me not because you're afraid of upsetting me but because you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"But, I already do want that." I assured.

"Well, it's a moot point then. When you're ready I'll be."

I frowned but agreed. "You're leaving today."

"Yes, I am." He moved over me supporting himself on his elbows. His fingers still playing with my hair. "Are you going to be okay? I can stay if you need me."

"I'll be fine with Jake. I did have a life before you, ya know."

He smirked. "Oh, did you now?" His nose grazed mine before moving across my face. "I'm almost positive he didn't make you feel like this."

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm. I'm not sure what you mean, _Edward_."

"Oh, I think you do." He brought his mouth down to mine, slipping his tongue inside. I held back a whimper and felt the wetness between my legs. He pulled back. "The evidence is right between your thighs."

Two could play this game. I lifted my hips to rub against his, feeling satisfied at feeling his hardened erection. Quickly, I flipped us over sliding down to straddle his thighs. "I wouldn't be so… _cocky_, Edward." I slipped my hand under his briefs. "Are you implying that there are others that made you feel like I do?" I don't know where this confidence was coming from but I liked it.

He groaned. "Only you, Bella."

Using both my hands I gripped his briefs, sliding them down and lifting my body. When he was free of his boxers, I gripped his dick and began working him with my hands. Edward's golden eyes never left mine, and my stomach was clenching with the thought of having him in my mouth. As if on cue, a little wetness seeped out of his tip.

Sliding my hips down for better access, I brought my tongue to his tip, and licked it. Edward's hips immediately went to shift up, but my hands held him firmly down. Shaking my head at him, I quickly brought my mouth down and slowly moved down, pushing him deep into my throat. I hummed, and the vibrations caused him to curse.

"God, Bella, your mouth."

Using my tongue, I licked the underside of his shaft and swirled my tongue around his tip. I loved the feeling of Edward filling me this way. I could only imagine what it would be like to have him fill me… elsewhere. I worked him in out of my mouth, varying in different techniques, testing what would drive him wild. When I knew he was close, I lightly dragged my teeth along his shaft before pushing him deep into the back of my throat and swallowing. He released into my mouth, shouting my name over and over.

I licked him clean and released him with a pop before climbing up his body and laying my head on his chest. "I'm going to miss this."

"I hope you're talking about our time, and not what you just did because if you are, I just became the luckiest guy ever."

I slapped his chest lightly. "Get your mind out of the gutter. You know I enjoy doing that, but I meant I'm going to miss you."

"I'll call and text you as much as I can, but I'm pretty sure Jacob will keep you occupied."

I chuckled. "Yeah, he's a good buddy."

"Bella," I lifted my head up, propping myself on his chest, "just be careful, okay? Jake wants more from you than friendship."

This isn't how I wanted to spend out morning together. "So, let me get this straight," I attempted my best pissed off voice, "I just gave you a pretty intense orgasm, and you want to talk about Jake's feelings?"

"Uh, you're right." He flipped us over, causing me to yelp, and attacked my mouth with fervor. My hands were everywhere. Pulling on his hair. Scratching along his back. I needed him closer. Wanted him closer. His hands traveled down my side, hitching my leg on to his hip and ground himself into me. I moaned into his mouth causing him to kiss me deeper.

When we finally came up for air, Edward huffed. I arched my eyebrow in question. "Alice is screaming in her mind to let you go downstairs."

I pouted. "But I don't want to."

He chuckled and kissed me chastely on my bottom lip. "Neither do I. But, it appears my family's as in love with you as I am."

"It's okay. I love them more than you." I smirked and he began tickling my sides. "Ok! Ok! I love you more! I love you more!"

He released me. "Better."

We removed ourselves from the bed and he threw on a pair of shorts as I clung to the sheet. He kissed me on the forehead before racing out the door to his bedroom for a shower and some clothes. I smiled after him, still feeling his lips on my forehead. I sprinted into the shower, soaping up my body and washing my hair. When I finished, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my closet searching for something to wear.

I spotted a simple white eyelet lace dress and a jean jacket. I found a matching lace bra and underwear set and quickly slipped the outfit on. I walked back into the bathroom to quickly blow dry my hair and let it fall into soft waves down my back. I packed my suitcase quickly, throwing in various articles of clothing. When I finished, I looked myself over in the mirror and liked what I saw. I flattened my dress down, and smoothed my hair when suddenly, I heard the door open. I turned to find Edward staring at me.

"What? Too much?" I asked.

He walked over to me and ran his hands down my arms. "Perfect. You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

He shook his head at me. "You're really not helping in the whole 'operation get Bella downstairs' fiasco."

"Too tempting?"

"Exactly."

I kissed him and ran my fingers through his wet hair. I pulled back and saw Edward in dark jeans with a white V neck shirt under a leather jacket. I may have moaned, loudly, at the sight of him and was rewarded with his lopsided smile.

"Okay. You. Downstairs. Now."

I turned to walk and he slapped me lightly on the ass. Damn that felt good. "Can you do that more often?" I smirked.

"You're insatiable."

I ran, and he chased me down the stairs before grabbing me and twirling me around in his arms. He kissed me forcibly and plopped me down on my feet. I turned and was met with the eyes of the rest of the Cullen family.

Alice's hands were clasped together. "Bella! You're learning!" Before I could question it, she answered. "You look gorge, doll."

"Thanks, Alice. So, when are you guys all leaving?"

Carlisle answered. "In a few hours. We want to make sure you'll be okay in La Push."

"I'm positive I will be. I'll practically be living with the pack, and no worries, I won't wonder off."

"Thank you, Bella. That was what I was concerned about." He smiled warmly at me.

"No, thank you. Thank you for taking me in, for putting up with my slight tantrums, and for accepting me into your family. And thank you for searching for others like me."

Carlisle walked over and wrapped me in his arms. "You've always been a part of this family."

"That means a lot."

He released me and Esme practically knocked him over to get to me. "Are you sure you'll be okay there? We can work something out to have someone here at all times."

"I'm sure. The more of you searching, the quicker you'll figure all this out."

"Okay, dear." She kissed my cheek before walking over to stand by Carlisle's side.

"You all be careful too, and promise to let me know as soon as you know anything."

"Sure thing, little sis." Emmett boomed. "I got your back."

I chuckled as Edward took my hand and entwined it with his. I was a part of this family and they were a part of me. They were separating from each other to help me find out who I was. This is where I truly belonged.

After Esme cooked me breakfast. Omelets. We all talked for awhile about where they would be heading. Rose and Emmett were going to Africa, while Alice and Jasper went to the Southern United States, and Edward, Esme, and Carlisle searched South America. I was flooded with relief when I heard Edward wouldn't be alone. I had enough worrying on my plate. I hugged each of them goodbye as Edward led me outside and into his Volvo. I stared one last time at the place I had come to know as home and the family who was risking it all to save me.

"I want you to have the Volvo."

I eyed Edward. "Are you serious? Edward my truck works just fine."

He reached over and took my hand in his. "I'd feel better if you took it. Please, Bella."

"Fine. But, I probably won't leave La Push, unless I'm going to visit Charlie. And I'm pretty sure he would come to me."

He squeezed my hand. "Just to ease my mind."

"For you, babe." I tried to fully smile.

About a mile from La Push he pulled over to the side of the road, and pulled me over the console, and pressed his mouth firmly to mine. This kiss was full of passion and promise and I never wanted to let go.

"I'll." Kiss. "Miss." Kiss. "You."

I pulled him closer one last time, moaning into his mouth, before finally pulling away. "I'll miss you, too. I love you, Edward."

He reached down to his wrist where his cuff with the Cullen crest was, and snapped it off. He fastened it around my left wrist. "Take this." He kissed me chastely before turning back to the steering wheel and pulling us back onto the road.

We reached the treaty line, and I saw Jake's Rabbit before I saw him leaning against it. Edward stopped the car, walked over, and let me out while grabbing my suitcase. He held my hand firmly before we met Jake in the middle. The boys nodded curtly at each other and I grabbed my suitcase from Edward before leaning over and kissing him.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

Edward watched as Jake grabbed my suitcase and walked me towards his car, placing me in the passenger seat. I smiled sadly and waved as Jake started the car and drove me away from my heart.


	13. Chapter 13

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh? Sorry, Jake." I frowned. I had been really out of it since staring dejectedly out the window, watching Edward getting farther and father away from me. I had been giving Jake nothing but one word answers and hadn't really been listening to him.

"You really miss him." He hadn't made it into a question.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were hungry." He was standing by the fridge, holding the door open and gesturing to it.

"Actually, yeah. But I'll cook. Don't want what happened last time to happen again." I stood up and walked to the fridge.

Jake hit me playfully. "That was one time! It wasn't like I burnt the house down. How was I suppose to know you don't put a potato in a microwave!"

"Whatever." I chucked and grabbed some steaks and potatoes from the fridge and began cooking.

It didn't take long to get the meal started and with Jake rambling off about the pack, it was easy to take my mind of Edward. Though not completely. When I finished, Jake set the table and called for Billy, who wheeled in and sat at the head of the tiny table.

"It's good to finally have a woman's touch back in our kitchen." He took a bite of his food. "This is delicious."

"Thank you. And what are you talking about? You practically lived at our house, so me and Sue could cook for you two."

"Very true."

"When is my Dad coming to visit?"

Billy swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "He wants to take care of a few things at the station, then he said he'd move Sue and the kids out here. He can commute to work while this whole thing is going on."

I smiled inwardly. Billy hated vampires. Even more so now that his son had become a wolf to fight them. He was keeping clear of stating the word "vampire" or talking about what was going for fear of hurting my feelings.

After dinner, Jake cleaned up, and Billy and I went inside to watch TV. Right as I sat down I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I scrolled to see one new text message from Edward.

_I miss you._

Smiling, I responded. _I miss you, too. How's South America?_

_It would be better if you were here, and this was for a different cause. You'd look cute in a bikini._

_Get your mind out of the gutter._

_Sorry. Can't help it._

_So any luck yet?_

_Carlisle just went off to search for his contacts here. Haven't even started, and I'm about to hop on a plane and come back._

_:] I love you._

_I love you, too. I'll try and text you when I get a chance._

Putting my phone back into my pocket I wished more than anything we could find the hybrid, and get out and solve this whole thing. I was ready to get over the shock of this whole lie thing, and get back to finding a semblance normalcy in my life. Hanging with Jake certainly helped that.

When he came into the room, he sat on the floor in front of me, leaning himself against my legs. At some point during the movie, I wove my hands into his hair and was now massaging his scalp. Billy of course was snoring at the end of the couch.

"I better get him to bed." Jake whispered.

I nodded and we both stood up. "I should go to bed too."

"Okay, you know where my room is. I'll be out here if you need me." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Bells."

"Night, Jake."

I walked towards his room, turning to wave, and watched as he lifted Billy and carried him into his bedroom. Smiling, I shut the door and made my way to the bed, collapsing onto it. Jake's room was more like a closet, instead of a bedroom. It was just big enough for a small twin bed and a wooden dresser. The sheets didn't match the comforter but that's what made this so Jake, laid-back and easy.

I changed into my pajamas, Edward's white tee and a pair of his clean boxers, and crawled under the comforter. I turned on my side tucking in my legs and putting my arm underneath the pillow. Closing my eyes, I went to sleep.

* * *

I was in the woods. Running. I couldn't be sure if I was running to something, or running from it, but my adrenaline was hiked and I didn't dare stop. The wind pushed my hair back and it was then that I heard the menacing laughter.

James.

Suddenly, my foot caught on something and I fell. James got closer and closer to me and finally was over me, gripping my shoulders.

"I've got you, Bella. You'll never see you're family again."

He began shaking me. Only he wasn't cold like I expected. He was warm. Devastatingly warm.

"Bella! Bella!"

That's not James' voice. That was Jake. What was Jake doing here? He needed to get out of here before James got him too. But his voice kept calling for me in the darkness. James bent his head and bit hard into the side of my neck.

My eyes flew open and I realized I had been screaming. My breathing was coming in short, shallow pants, and Jake was staring at me, worry crossing his features.

"Bella, are you okay? I heard you screaming and I came right in."

I clung myself to his body, gripping to him. "Just a dream. A really bad dream."

"It's okay, Bella. You're safe. I'm here. I won't let anyone get to you." His hands ran along my hair.

How did he know that's what I was dreaming? We sat there holding each other until my breathing returned to normal. "Can you stay in here with me?"

"Yeah, of course." He went to move to the floor but I gripped his arm.

"Here. In here with me."

Jake nodded and pushed back the covers, sliding in behind me. He slipped his arm underneath me and wrapped it around my neck, creating a makeshift pillow for me. With his arms around me, I found protection and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Are you kidding me!? Superman would totally win in a fight against Batman!"

Jake shook his head, fiercely. "All the bats got to do is show up with some kryptonite and boom! Bye, bye superman."

"But you're forgetting, Batman is human, anything can kill him. Whereas Superman only has one vice." I smiled knowing this is where Jake always gave up.

"Whatever, Bells. He still doesn't have all the cool gadgets Batman does." He huffed and crossed his arms.

I reached over and placed my hand on his arm and tried my most concerned face to his back the laughter. "Jake, you know they're not real right?"

"Yes!" he pouted and kicked the sand.

Jake could get so serious when we he was talking about comic books. Because I grew up with him, I, of course, knew all the right buttons to push him. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're adorable."

I couldn't see, but I was sure he was smirking. "Really? Adorable, huh?" He gripped my legs and wrapped them firmly around his waist. "Well how _adorable_ is this?"

Jake ran full speed and jumped right into the ocean. Backwards. I released my hold on him and stood up out of the water. I was soaked. Running towards him I toppled him again into the water. We splashed at each other and ran like we were little kids again.

It's been three weeks since Edward left. He kept his promise and called me as much as possible, which is usually five times a day. Since that first night at Jakes, when I had the nightmare, it became a routine for Jake to sleep right along with me each night. Billy never said anything about it. He must have heard me screaming that first night. Charlie visited regularly and I even got to see Seth when he wasn't running patrol. I felt much better knowing my family was safe in La Push now.

Finally, Jake and I stopped messing around, and pulled ourselves back up to the beach. I laid on the blanket I brought for us, and attempt to dry off.

"That must be the bikes."

I furrowed my brow. "Bikes?"

"Yeah. I found them in some guys yard the other day, and decided to fix them up." He stood up and brushed the sand from his shorts. "They're in pretty good shape, too. Shocked he's throwing them out."

He held his hand out for me to grab, and I took it and stood up. "Do you mind if I help? I probably won't be much use but maybe we can ride them after."

"Bella Swan riding a motorcycle? Who would've thought?"

I smiled and shrugged, grabbing the blanket in the process. We walked back towards Jake's house just in time to see the guy unloading the bikes from his truck. The guy was a little short with a receding hairline and a protruding stomach. Jake walked over to the man and shook his hand.

"Hey! Thanks again for the bikes."

The man laughed loudly. "No problem, kid."

"This is my friend, Bella. Bella, this is Lloyd Marks."

I smiled and stepped forward shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He turned towards Jake again. "Well here are the bikes. You need help getting them to the shed?"

"No, we got it. Thanks."

Lloyd eyed me up and down, and seemed to suppress a smile. "Alright then. See ya around, kid. Enjoy."

He hopped into his truck and drove off waving. Right when he was out of sight, Jake erupted into laughter. "You could probably bench press that guy and he thinks you can't lift a bike."

I laughed with him and we brought the bikes to the shed to see what parts we would need. After Jake looked over the bikes and I made a list of everything we would need, we got into the Volvo and drove into town.

As we made the turn around one the mountains, I looked out into my side window and saw a group of guys standing by the cliff. One of the guys pushed another and he went falling into the water. I slammed on my breaks, causing the car to jolt, and pushed open my door running towards the guardrail.

"Oh my God! Jake! We have to go check that he's okay!"

I heard Jake's door open and laughter follow it. I turned to look at him confused.

"They're not really jumping, Bella." He shook his head and leaned on the car. "It's for fun. Most people do it from the lower lift, but the pack can jump from the top."

I looked back towards the cliff. "That's the pack?" Now that I looked harder, I saw that it was.

"Yeah. Looks like Sam and Paul just pushed Embry in."

"So it's for fun?" Jake nodded. "Maybe we can try it sometime."

Jake walked over and grabbed my arm, walking me back towards the car. "One adrenaline rush at a time, sweetheart."

* * *

The bikes were finally finished after two weeks of working on them. Jake had to completely rebuild the engine, and buy new tires. Edward called, of course, and told me that they were getting closer to root of the hybrid story. It helped to know that their full party search was actually creating results.

"Okay, Bells, where's the clutch?" I gripped the clutch firmly. "And the break?" I slammed my foot on the break. "No. You have to use this one," he gripped the break on the handlebar, "until you get use to the feel of riding a motorcycle."

"Alright." I gripped the break on the handlebar and Jake placed his hand over mine. "I think I'm ready."

He nodded. "I'll be right behind you. This road goes straight for a ways but stop right before the turn."

I started up the bike and Jake walked over to his. I released the clutch slowly and eased the bike into motion. The wind blew through my hair as I increased the speed, screaming at the freedom of it all. Edward would be so nervous about letting me ride a motorcycle. He would be concerned about my safety, even though I had a car crash into me and walked away with no scratches. I loved Edward, but sometimes he thought of me as the fragile human he never knew. Jake, on the other hand, let me be. This, evidently, was exactly what I needed to rid the stress of my life.

When I reached the turn, I panicked. What was I suppose to press again? The turn was getting closer and closer.

"Bella the break!"

Oh, right. I slammed my foot on the break, and felt the bike stop abruptly as my body went flying into a rock right in front of me. I heard Jake screech over and run to my side.

"Are you okay?"

I sat up and checked myself. Nothing hurt. I held out my arms and looked at my legs. No scratches. "Looks like it." I smiled up at him. "Half vamp, remember?"

"You scared me!" Jake released a breath and placed his hands on the sides of my face. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks."

He smiled. "Next time remember it's the handlebar break, not the foot break."

* * *

"So you're all going to be in South America?"

"Yeah," Edward breathed in his velvet voice, "turns out this is where all the legends start. The hybrids got to be here."

"Are any of you coming back to Forks?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice.

"No. Carlisle wants us all searching here. Plus we don't want them getting through if they know were coming."

"Oh."

"I miss you. I wish I could come home."

I smiled sadly. "I know. It's just hard. I wish you were here."

"What would you do if I was?" His voice was low and sexy.

I walked over to Jake's door to make sure him and Billy were still busy in the living room. They were. "I'd walk over to you and run my fingers along your body, kissing in its wake."

"Then what?" He was eager, ready and I loved it.

"I'd remove your clothing, slowly, taking my time with each article, and when it was all gone I'd take you fully into my mouth."

Edward grunted hard and I imagined him stroking himself. "Fuck, Bella. What are you wearing?"

"You're V-neck."

I heard a loud sound, which I could only assume was the phone dropping. "You brought that?" I hummed in response and brought my hand between my thighs rubbing myself over my now wet panties. "That's so sexy. I'm imagining you're mouth on me. You know how much I love your mouth."

"Uh-huh." I slipped my hand underneath, and rubbed along my folds. "I love the feeling of you filling me this way."

"Do you know how hard it is to not fuck you after you do that to me, Bella? How bad I need you after that? I wish I could throw my morals out the window and fuck you properly."

I couldn't even answer him. My breathing was coming in low pants as I rubbed against my clit.

"I'd push into you in one swift motion, watching you're face as you become full of me." I slipped a finger into my entrance and let out a whimper. "I'd start of slow and steady," I began pumping my finger at the speed he was suggesting, "and then when you would beg me to go harder, faster, I'd be more then willing to oblige. Would you beg for it, Bella?"

His voice was strained and his breathing heavy. "Yes, Edward. Harder, please. I need you faster."

"Yes, love." He let out a growl and I pumped myself harder, imagining him, listening to his sounds on the other side of the line. "Fuck, love, I'm so close. Tell me you're there too. I can't without you."

"Baby, I'm close."

"Now, Bella." He growled.

And with his voice I climaxed in whimpers into the phone. I'm positive it would've been louder had I not been biting down on my lip to keep from screaming. Edward followed, spurting out a mess of profanities.

"God, I love you." He breathed.

"And I, you."

He sighed. "I'll let you sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted after that."

"Yes, I am."

"Sweet dreams, love."

"Night."

I hung up the phone with a smile and climbed into bed.


	14. Chapter 14

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading. Thanks to her the rest of this story worked itself out and she's the best for it. The other half of my brain***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

I still had a blissful smile on my face when Jake knocked on the door. He crawled in behind me wordlessly and I felt the bed shift as his body turned away from mine. That was odd. Usually Jake would come in all smiles, wrap his arm around me, kiss my hair, and wish me goodnight. This, this was off.

"Jake is everything okay?" I whispered.

He scoffed. "Yeah, Bells, peachy."

I turned to face his back and nudged his shoulder. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Is this a game to you? My feelings, do they _mean_ anything?"

"I don't understand." I sat up and pressed my back against the wall.

He sat up abruptly. "Do I just get this part of you, Bella? Do I just get to pick up the pieces he left behind and then when he comes back you go run off and have your happily ever after?"

"Jake, it's not like tha--"

"I heard you on the phone!" he spat.

I blushed deep crimson. "Wh-What? You heard that?"

"Yes! And after that I get to come in here and _cuddle_."

I frowned. I didn't like seeing Jake hurt. Especially when it was me hurting him. What he was saying made sense. I was in love with Edward, but leading Jake along to keep me mended.

"I'm sorry, Jake. If you don't want to be here it's okay."

His face turned towards mine but I didn't dare meet it. "It's not that I don't want to be here, I just don't know what's going on right now."

"I'm scared, Jake." I began playing with my hands. "I know I play it off that I'm tough and can beat these vamps, but I don't know the first thing about fighting them." A broken sob cracked my through my throat. "I don't want to die."

It was silent except for my quiet sobs. Jake snaked his arm around me and pulled me close to his body and I lost it. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, or if the Cullen's were even going to find another hybrid. We never worked on a backup plan, and they just left me here with my demons. This new life was still so strange and difficult. I missed the easy days where it was me and Jake against the world.

"I said I'd always be here and I meant it." He breathed into my hair. "I'm sorry. Let's get you to bed. I won't leave."

He pushed us back into a laying position with me clinging to him, my head on his chest. I listened to Jake's erratic heartbeat, letting it lull me into a deep sleep.

When I woke, Jake was snoring loudly beneath me. I didn't move, in fear of waking him, but opted to stay here and relish in his warmth. I always thought of Jake as my own personal sun, pulling me through the darkness, even when it didn't hold such meaning. He was my protector, my rock. I looked at him and took note of how peaceful he looked while asleep. He didn't look like the aged boy who had too much thrust upon him when he was awake. I looked at his boyish face and listened to the low snores coming from him.

Jake was good-looking, I knew this, but in a very different way than Edward. Jake had more of the boyish charm, while Edward's looks were more defined and sculptured. I wish I could've known Edward when he was actually seventeen. Was he this peaceful in his sleep?

Jake began to stir slightly and his mouth parted. I watched as his full lips moved with each breath and his arm clung to me like he was scared I would leave him. I wasn't naive enough to know that if I wasn't a hybrid and had never met Edward, Jake was the natural path my life was going, no matter how much I denied it.

"Can you stop watching me, Swan, you're freaking me out." Jake mumbled sleepily.

I blushed and placed my head back down on his chest. "Sorry."

"What are you staring at anyway?" he smirked.

"You know you're sort of beautiful."

He laughed. "Go back to sleep."

I smiled against him and snuggled in closer to his warmth.

* * *

I was in Jake's bed, shivering from the outside frigid temperature. We laid there face to face, just looking at each other. He had his hand on my hip and his leg wrapped around mine in a desperate try to warm me from the winter cold that had beaten my body. We laid like this for hours, looking into each others eyes, our breathing heavy. I don't know what came over me, but I realized I could not stare into his deep brown eyes any longer. I stretched my neck up and planted a gentle kiss on his full lips. The kiss grew more intense and I realized I wasn't cold anymore.

I woke up with a jolt and realized I was alone in Jake"s bed. Thank, God, it was just a dream. What possessed me in the dream to kiss Jake? And better yet, why did I enjoy it? I lifted my hand to touch my lips briefly before scrambling over to check my blackberry.

_No New Messages._

I pouted. I hadn't heard from Edward all week. This was very unlike him. The whole time he'd been away he found at least one way of contacting me every day, even if it was just a short "I love you" text. I hadn't heard from any of the Cullen's for that matter. It was starting to bother me. What if something happened to them? How would I know?

A light knock sounded on the door, "Bella? You awake?"

Billy. I got up and walked to the door opening it. "Yeah, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You're spoiling us." He smiled.

I turned and grabbed one of Jake's huge sweaters and threw it over me, and then walked past Billy into the kitchen. I found some pancake mix and blueberries and, with Billy's approval, I set to work with it.

"So, where's Jake?" I called out over my shoulder. "He's usually wakes me before he leaves."

"He had to leave early this morning. The female was spotted close to the reservation."

Victoria. I froze what I was doing before shaking my head and continuing with breakfast. She had been keeping the pack busy lately, constantly coming close to the Rez and then outsmarting them and dashing into the water. That's where they always lost her, the water. It seemed like she was testing the packs defenses, looking for an opening to me. The only solace I found was that Alice would see it before it happened and I could high-tail it out of here.

Needing to occupy my mind, I set the table and placed the blueberry pancakes on our plates, sparing some for Jake. Billy wheeled himself over and shoved two right into his mouth, moaning. I giggled slightly and we both ate in comfortable silence.

The was a knock at the door and I stood to go and open it. When I did, there stood my father fully dressed in uniform. I wrapped my arms around him, and he patted my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning, Bells." He sniffed his nose. "Is that blueberry pancakes I smell?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Come. Eat."

Charlie stepped in and walked towards the kitchen. He patted Billy on the back and I gestured for him to sit while I made his plate. He attacked it the second the plate made contact with the table. Shaking my head, I went to work on my own plate.

"So how have the Black's been treating you?" Charlie asked.

"Good. I'm so grateful they could take me in. How's Sue?"

Charlie frowned. "She's getting better. I'm sorry, again, for how she acted that night."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I'd probably be the same way."

He put his hand on my shoulders. "She'll come around again, Bells. Just… give her time."

"Well, Charlie," Billy spoke, "your loss is my gain. I get fresh cooking and a clean house." Billy gestured around the place. "I don't think it's looked this good since the girls left."

"Who are you kidding? It was a mess then too." Charlie joked.

Billy conceded. "True. True. Still I may need to take a note from you and Sue, teach the boy how to clean up."

"Good luck with that!" I laughed out. "Jake's hopeless."

"Another fact. Man, you Swan's are on poor ole Billy today."

Charlie and I looked at each other and smiled before continuing breakfast. When we were all finished I cleaned the up the dishes after guffaws from both Billy and Charlie, saying that if I cooked I shouldn't be cleaning, but they finally relented.

"So, what brings you here today, Charlie?"

"Here to see my baby girl of course." I turned towards him and smiled. "Plus wanted to make sure she isn't causing you too much trouble."

"Not at all." Billy assured. "She's a part of this family."

"Good. Good." He cleared his throat. "So, Bells, have you heard any news from the Cullen's? I'm sure the pack could use some help."

Thankfully, my back was turned to him and he couldn't see my face fall at his mention of the Cullen's. I quickly gathered my voice to sound indifferent. "No, Dad, haven't heard anything yet. Edward said a couple weeks ago that they think a hybrid might be in South America, so they're concentrating their efforts there."

"Oh that's really good. Hopefully that Cullen boy can get home and cheer my baby up, eh? Jake can only do so much."

I laughed sadly. "Yeah."

I finished with the dishes and Charlie and Billy made plans to go fishing this weekend and discussed normal guy stuff that seemed so far away from my life. I excused myself from the room to shower quickly and get dressed.

When I got out, Charlie was standing up to leave. He strode over to me and hugged me tightly. He told me he loved and missed me, and kissed me on the cheek before ducking his head to Billy and leaving.

Billy and I spent the day lounging around watching TV and reading. We didn't admit it, but both of us were waiting anxiously for Jake to get home. Sometime after noon, the door opened and in walked Jake, shirtless, looking exhausted. I felt my face redden as I found myself gazing at his body, and covered my face with my book. _It's only because you miss Edward_, I repeated over and over in my head.

Jake smiled sadly at us and strode purposely into his bedroom. I heard loud sounds before he burst out and looked pointedly at me. I lifted my eyebrow at him in question.

"Bella, would you like to come for a walk on the beach with me?"

I nodded and placed my book on the table. Grabbing my jacket, I walked out the door that Jake was holding out for me. We walked in awkward silence, which was weird for us. Usually one of us was animatedly talking or we were at least fooling around. Something was wrong and I could feel it.

We made it to the beach and stood near a piece of driftwood we usually sat and talked on. Jake began running his fingers through his hair, a habit that reminded me of Edward, and pulled at the ends.

"Jake, is something wrong?"

He scoffed. "Is something wrong? What do you think, Bella? Do you think something is wrong?"

"Well," I bit my lip,"yeah."

"I'm so happy you're here to figure these things out for us."

I crossed my arms. "Jake, what is your problem?"

He threw up his arms, "You!"

"Me?" I asked in shock. "What the fuck did I do?"

He looked at me and his demeanor changed. His angered face become soft and composed and he walked towards me gripping my elbows. "I'm in love with you, Bella."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him. His eyes were serious. "Jake, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Jake, I'm with Edward. I love him. I'm sorry if I gave you any mixed signals but--"

He held his hand to my mouth stopping me. "It's possible to be in love with two people, Bella. And I know you love me. Not the same way as Edward, but you do. You whisper my name in your sleep. 'My Jacob. My Jacob.' You repeat over and over."

"Jake," I didn't know where to begin. What was I suppose to say to that? _No, Jacob, I'm not having dreams about kissing you. _I decided to go with as close to the truth I could get. "I don't have any control over what I say when I'm asleep."

His hands went to grip my face. "Give us a try, Bella. Please."

And he didn't wait for a response before crashing his lips to mine. They were hard and unyielding against mine and when I gasped in shock he took that opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth and move it against mine. I started pushing my hands against his chest, but he saw that as me accepting it and intensified the kiss. I decided to just hang there limp in his arms and maybe he would get the hint.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally released me smiling triumphantly. I just scowled at him before taking my hand and slapping him across the face. Jake's hand went up to hold where I just slapped him, and stared at me confused.

"When a girl is smacking you against the chest, that is to make you stop, not continue!"

"I don't know, Bells." He smiled smugly. "You seem like you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it! I was hanging there limp for most of it!" I groaned. "Jacob Black! You are so frustrating!"

"Just admit it, Bella." The sweet smile was back. "You love me."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Listen to me. And listen good." I spoke slowly enunciating each syllable. "I. Do. Not. Love. You!"

His face fell and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Fine. What the fuck do I care? Run off with your happy vampire boyfriend and you won't need to worry about me any longer!"

"Jake, you knew I love Edward. What would possess you to kiss me? Could you be anymore stupid? You may have just ruined everything!"

He stepped back from me and refused to look towards me. "You won't have to worry about that anymore."

He turned away from me and I called after him. "Jake! Where are you going?"

He didn't look back and ran, shedding his shirt, before disappearing into the forest. I stood there completely alone, as tearless sobs worked through my body. All I could think of was now Edward wouldn't want me. Edward, who I hadn't heard from all week, and Jake, who left me here alone on the beach.

The fury and heartache built up inside me, threatening to boil over. My hands balled into fists at my side and for the first time since the Cullen's left, I ran.

I didn't know where I was running. I was just letting my feet carry me. The trees whooshed past me, an endless blur of green, and I reveled in the wind blowing through my hair. I hadn't felt this carefree the whole time I spent at the Blacks. I was a caged animal in denial. An animal, who wasn't allowed to grow on her own, to fight on her own, to be on her own. An animal, who needed to be protected. An animal, who was now free.

When I finally stopped running, I looked forward and was met with the Cullen house. It was still here; open, as if they had never left. Looking around me, to make sure no one was following, I made my way to the front door. I opened it slowly, hearing the loud creak, as I was met with the bright living room.

_This is the one place we don't have to hide_, Edward had said to me.

It was now that I really understood it. Without the craziness of my life surrounding me, I saw the light that filled the room. Turning my arm around in the light, I saw the slight sparkle to my skin that Edward had talked about in the meadow.

I ran my finger along the plush couch and love-seat, remembering all the family discussions that we held here. Family. That's what the Cullen's were to me. My true family, my own kind. Charlie would never understand all this, no matter how much he tried. The Cullen's were more like me than Charlie and Sue could ever be. They welcomed me into their home without a second guess, unconditionally.

I made my way to the piano, where I heard Edward play. Where he first told me my mind was a complete secret to him. How I wish I could let him into my mind and express how deeply I feel about him. I knew he wouldn't want to be with me after finding out about Jake.

Removing myself from the bright room, I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. The door was shut just as I had left it and I pushed on the door, opening it. It was exactly how I had left it. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed; remember the last time Edward and I were in here.

_I love when I hear you say my name in your sleep…_

_You're a big part of my life, even with knowing you this short of a time. I don't plan on letting you go…_

_Bella. I want you to marry me…_

_I can stay if you need me…_

I should've asked him to stay. I need him here with me. If he stayed the whole blowout with Jake would've never happened. I put my face in my hands and took deep breaths before quieting and letting my body relax. It was then that I heard it, the creak of a floorboard.

My body was up and at attention immediately. I was completely alone, in a house in the middle of the woods, where no one could hear me scream. Not that that would stop them. All my senses were heightened as I waited for movement, sound, anything.

I quietly made my way towards the large glass windows. When my back was against the glass, I turned quickly to open the doors and it was then that I felt it.

A sharp needle pressing into my arm. I couldn't react quickly enough as I felt the serum work its way through my body. My body became Jell-O and fell to the floor with a loud thud. My eyes were getting heavy, and I worked with great effort to keep them open. I lost the fight.

"Silly girl," A menacing woman's voice whispered. "You honestly didn't think you could get away from us, did you?"

I heard another set of footprints enter the room. "You did it, babe." A man's voice whispered in awe.

"We did it!"

They laughed a loud cackling laugh, before hands wrapped around me and lifted me over their shoulders. The person jumped and landed before sprinting off into the distance. And the last thing I remember before I slipped into unconsciousness was the loud howling of a wolf in the distance and the vibrating of my phone in my pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading. She practically outlined this chapter***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Alice!" I growled.

Bella hadn't been answering her phone, and I had been a complete mess because of it. As soon as Alice saw the vision of Bella, alone, in our house and James and Victoria capturing her, we raced to the nearest place with reception and began calling her. I would've run all the way to Forks if I thought I'd get there in time. As it were, I was contemplating it.

"I'm trying, Edward! It doesn't help if you yell." She hissed.

I pulled on my hair. They could have her. James and Victoria could have her and I'll never see my precious Bella blush scarlet again. Or tell me she loves me. I started pacing. Emmett could do nothing but stare at me.

_She's gonna be okay, bro._

I stared at him and smiled sadly. The fact was, I didn't know if Bella was going to be okay. With what James had going through his mind when he saw her, I didn't have much hope. I knew I shouldn't have left her with the mutt. How did she end up alone?

"Emmett call the Black kid again." I spat. When I looked at his face I frowned. "Please."

He nodded, and walked away from us holding up his cell phone. I turned to my sister, who was sitting with both her hands on her head, focusing hard on the future. All I could catch in her minds eye was flashes of them with their hands on her.

"They must know, Edward. They're not making any concrete decisions. My visions are all over the place."

"I shouldn't have left her," I breathed.

My sister stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You couldn't have known. What do you want to do?"

"We're going to Forks."

She squeezed my shoulder. "I knew that already. I meant car or run?"

I looked over at Emmett who had hung up the phone and eyed it questioningly. "They got into a fight, and he stormed off, leaving Bella alone on the beach. When he returned after he calmed down, he caught her scent going in the direction of the house. When he got there James had Bella over his shoulder. He tried to chase after them, but they got away before the pack could corner them."

I was seething my hands were in fists, and I wanted to get to Forks as fast as I could, and beat the shit out of the filthy mutt. My breathing was heavy as I thought of James with his dirty hands on my innocent Bella.

"He's a mess, dude. He could barely talk over the phone."

I laughed. "His face is going to be a mess when I see him. He had one job. Protect Bella. And he failed… miserably." I turned towards Alice. "We're taking the car."

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes groggily. I was in a dark room that appeared to be a basement. On the one wall seemed to be all kinds of instruments. Blinking my eyes, I tried to straighten out and I realized my body was sore and my hands were above my head chained to the ceiling. I tried pulling, but it was useless, my strength didn't seem to be helping me in this situation. Looking around the room I noticed there were no windows and the ground below me was cold and hard. Definitely a basement.

I heard movement from above me, which I knew was intentional. The door opened quickly and I was met with the sinister smile of James. He walked over to the instrument table and grabbed a syringe. He placed the needle into a clear bottle filling it up before walking over to me.

"Hello, Isabella." He sneered. "I heard you trying to break the chains. You can try all you like, sweet Isabella, but you're not at full strength, thanks to this." He waved the syringe and then pushed it into my shoulder. "The Cullen's don't protect their guests that well. It was all too easy for Victoria to go into the study, and get all of Carlisle's discoveries about you."

"I don't recall Carlisle drugging me."

He laughed. "You wouldn't. The journal said you were only five at the time. He tried a very powerful sedative and it appeared to have weakened you. His studies have only turned to our advantage, Isabella. You're our ticket."

"What do you want?"

Shaking his head, he walked over to the table placing the syringe back in a case. "It's always the same inane questions."

If I had any hope of getting out of here I needed to figure out what was going on. "Please."

James turned on his heel, and held my chin in his hand within a nanosecond. His eyes had darkened with desire and he was licking his lips. "Don't beg, Isabella. You don't know what that does to me." His mouth moved closer and I scrunched my eyes as his breath fanned across my face. His nose skimmed along my jaw and down my neck, inhaling. "You have no idea how amazing you smell. I can only imagine what you taste like."

His tongue licked along my neck and I shivered. "Later, Isabella. I'll taste you later."

Her released my chin and walked back up the stairs just as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Go directly to the Black's house! Fuck the treaty!" I screamed.

Alice shook her head violently. "That won't solve anything, Edward. They'll meet us at the treaty line as promised."

"Jacob won't be there. He's probably running away."

"He'll be there." She reached over to grab my hand. "Sam promised the whole pack. You're not helping Bella if you put yourself in danger."

I released a breath in an attempt to calm down. Bella needed me to be strong for her. If the mutt isn't at the treaty line, I can deal with him after Bella is safely in my arms. Alice drove us to the house, where she parked the car and we all jumped out and ran to the treaty line.

The pack was there, as promised, including one tail-between-his-legs Jacob Black. I strode towards him purposely, but Sam and Paul blocked me.

"Do you think you can excuse me? I have a few choice words for Jacob."

_No, Edward. I will not let you harm him_. Sam thought.

I looked between them towards Jacob. "Phase back."

_I'm not stupid._

"Could've fooled me." I snorted. "How could you, Jacob. I put my life in your hands."

_You don't have a life. You're dead remember?_

I growled and Sam and Paul closed their ranks. "She is my life you moron. I trusted you because of your obvious feelings for her and you failed me. You had one job, and that was to fucking protect her, and you left her alone on a beach!"

And that's when the image passed through the entire packs mind. Jacob's hands on my Bella. His mouth claiming her has his, as she clawed at his chest in an attempt to get him off her. She grew limp under him and when he pulled away she smacked him across his face.

I chuckled darkly. "You kissed her? She's mine, Jacob. When are you going to understand that? Thanks to you, neither of us may ever get to see her again."

My face fell while saying the last statement. Alice clasped her arms around me in an attempt to soothe me.

_Edward? All this fighting isn't going to get Bella back._ Sam reasoned.

"You're right." I placed my thumb and forefinger on the bridge of my nose. "Can we relinquish the treaty? Make the land free reign? Just until we find Bella."

Sam nodded. _We caught the scent heading east._

"Alice sees her in a dark basement with no windows. He's injecting her with something, but we can't be sure what."

_Is there any way of telling if she is in a residential area or in seclusion?_

"No," I shook my head. "I can only guess seclusion, based on the fact that they are not like me and my family. Human blood would be alluring to them."

_How have they found a residence so quickly?_

I shrugged. "There's no way of knowing. I think the best bet is to separate and scan the area. If we could have Seth as means of communication with the pack that would be helpful."

_Of course._

"Thank you."

I see Jacob stepping forward, pushing Sam and Paul out of the way. Emmett immediately gripped my shoulder, holding my in place. _I'm really sorry. I know I messed up._

"I'll deal with you later, Jacob. But Bella's needs come first."

He hung his head just as Seth walked towards us. _We'll find her right, Edward?_

"I'm going to do my best, Seth."

_You really love her. Don't you?_

I smiled sadly. "I really do."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Wake up! I don't like to be kept waiting!"

I unwillingly opened my eyes to find James snarling towards me, mere inches from my face. My body feels weak and I barely have the effort to lift my head up. Thankfully James does it for me.

"You're not here to sleep, Isabella!"

"Then stop drugging me." I state matter-of-factly.

He laughs. "You're quite smart, Isabella. But I'm afraid I can't. Don't exactly want you fighting me off, now do we?"

His hands run along my sides, and I fight the urge to throw up. But when I feel his hands make contact with the skin of my thigh, I freeze. I was definitely wearing jeans this morning. I look down and I'm in a tight black corset dress that stops above mid-thigh. I even have black pumps on. Oh, I wish I could push my heel deep into his eye. But, sadly, he has them spread with a bar and chained to the ground.

"I hope you don't mind," he sings, "I had Victoria change your outfit to something more fitting."

"Fitting for what exactly?"

Chuckling his fingers run up and down my bare thigh. "Always so curious, Isabella. No worries. I plan on telling you… some things."

He walks over to the table and pulls a stool out from under it, and brings it in front of me. "I'm positive your boyfriend hasn't told you anything about me, has he?" I shake my head and he continues. "Doesn't surprise me. You're boyfriend may not remember me but I remember him. Edward Masen. Stringy little seventeen year old who was always too nosey for his own good."

Masen. It fits Edward somehow, though not as well as Cullen. How could James have known Edward when he was human? And why doesn't Edward remember this? Or maybe he did, because he told me…

…_He wanted you. He's sick, Bella. Sadistic even. First he wanted you simply for your beauty, then because you belonged to me, and then, when he smelled your blood, he wanted to … drink from you…_

Does Edward remember James? He told me James wants me because I belong to him.

"I'm a Dominant, Bella. Do you know what that is?" James asks.

I shake my head.

"It's a guy who enjoys seeing pretty little girls like you tied up, like you are right now. Though don't quote me, that's not a general definition, just a personal one."

My mouth drops, but I shut it quickly before he can get any ideas. "What does you being a… dominant have anything to do with Edward?"

"Well, I'll tell you, impatient one. I had a pretty girl just like you tied up in my living room, not the best place for it but that was my fault, as you see I've learned this time, anyway, Edward peeked in through the window and the police were quickly at my door. It was in prison that I became what I am today. Victoria is one of many submissive's that I've had. Though she is a favorite so I keep her around. She's not opposed to me straying from time to time."

"But what does all this have to do with me?" I question in a small voice.

"Revenge, Isabella." He smirks and his hands rub the inside of my thigh inching upwards. "I plan to drink from you and then torture you."

* * *

**EPOV**

_Jake's found her scent._ Seth thought.

"Is he sure it's not a false trail?" I question as the four of us still.

_Yeah, it's more potent than the others we've found, and its heading towards Ucluelet._

"Tell him to put all but four towards the scent, and that we'll join Jake. The rest can have the surrounding area."

"Are you sure you want to be with Jake, Edward? You won't try and kill him?" Emmett asks.

"I'm sure." I breathe, annoyed. "Jake cares about her just as much as I do. He'll fight for her."

_Jake said he'll wait for us up 20 miles._

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**BPOV**

He reaches between my ankles to the bar and pushes it further apart, while his hand still grips the inside of my thigh. I'm trying not to scream and give him the satisfaction of the power he has over me.

"How do you like my spreader bar?" he asks. "Comes in handy when a girl is fighting me off."

He brings his other hand to my ankle, lifting it slowly up my leg, and stops it when it's equal to the other. He looks to be debating something before he runs his finger over my panties at the apex of my thighs. I bite hard on my lip to keep from screaming.

"Maybe I'll take you before I finish you off, Isabella." His finger runs along my panties again and he groans. "It's been awhile since I've had others besides Victoria."

He stood up and pulled the chain, pushing it away from my body while, pulling it down, so that I'm bending over. I hear him walk towards the table and he pulls something that smells of leather. He walked around to my backside, and my body tenses up afraid that he's going to have his way with me. I debated in my head whether or not to tell him I'm a virgin. But decided that would only spur him on because then he would have taken yet another thing from Edward.

"This is going to hurt, Isabella."

Suddenly a sharp, fierce pain can be felt on my backside. I groan in pain and he hits me again. He continues his onslaught hitting me all along my backside. I felt his hands grip my underwear as he pulls them down my thighs and I'm crying out in tearless broken sobs.

It's not supposed to be this way. My first time is supposed to be with Edward, on our bed. It's supposed to be with someone I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. And then it hits me, I should've said yes to Edward's proposal. I'm such an idiot. Why wouldn't I say yes to the love of my life? No, that sounds wrong, the love of my existence.

James surprises me by bending at his knees, and gripping my thighs and I release a heavy breath in relief.

"I don't know why you're relieved, Bella. This is going to hurt far worse."

And then I felt it, the sharp pain of something digging into the skin of my thigh. His mouth was on it immediately and I begin to feel the swift loss of blood. He's draining me. I cry out, loud and hard, hoping someone hears me.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were searching what appeared to be abandon houses in the area when I heard a loud heartbreaking scream coming from the house two over. It's Bella. We asked Seth to stand guard as the four of us make our way to the house. Victoria was inside so we knew we had to be careful and plan it all out. I look towards Alice for help.

"I can't be entirely sure because of the interference with the wolves," she whispers, "but our best bet is to focus on getting Victoria out of the house and just getting to James. He's drinking from her Edward and he plans to do a lot worse."

With Emmett, Seth, and Alice working on Victoria it's up to me and Jake to get Bella. The three of them make their way into the house and after some quiet dispute, we see Victoria running as Seth and Alice chase after her. Emmett exits the house, and waves us in and I run to the basement door, wrenching it open.

There before me was my innocent Bella chained up in a corset bent over with James at her feet draining her, from her femoral artery. He stood upon hearing us, and immediately charges for me. He intended to go for my neck but I quickly dropped into a crouch and charge him towards the wall, causing it to crack under the pressure. I stand and tear a piece of his neck off just as Emmett stands behind me, gripping my shoulder and gesturing to Bella.

Jake and Emmett finish tearing off James' limbs as I raced to Bella. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, but her agonized face brought me back. That asshole didn't seal the wound. I immediately go between her and I felt her body stiffen as if I was going to finish her off. I take my tongue, loaded with venom and seal the wound, ignoring the monster within me growling in the anticipation for more of her blood.

I leaned over her placing my arms underneath her neck and legs and lifted her up into my arms. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

She smiled sadly before she passed out in my arms. Emmett started the fire, and he and Jake began throwing pieces of James' body into it while I brought Bella out of there. I crush her close to my body and wait for Carlisle to arrive with the blood transfusions.

"I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry I left you. Please don't leave me. I cant live without you."

I closed my eyes and brought my forehead to Bella's just as I heard Carlisle pull up in the Mercedes. I felt a warm gentle hand in my hair, soothing me, and I opened my eyes and stared into Bella's deep brown ones.

"Yes," she whispered in a strained voice.

Carlisle reaches us, and bends to his knees taking Bella's free arm and immediately begins setting up the transfusion. I stared into her eyes, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes." she swallowed hard. "Yes, I'll marry you." She smiled and her eyes closed.


	16. Chapter 16

***A/N: "Your Loves A Drug" by Leighton Meester spurred on this chapter and hopefully the honeymoon ;]. Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading. Seriously without her I don't know if you'd have the rest of this story. More at the bottom.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

When I opened my eyes, I was in an all white room, on a plush bed with needles plugged in all over my arms. There was a monitor registering my heart rate, and someone had changed me into comfortable gray sweatpants and a white tank top. I looked around the room and saw auburn hair and immediately smiled. Edward's head was on my lap, and he seemed to be clinging to my hand as if he was afraid I'd disappear. I took notice of his dark holey jeans and his gray hooded sweatshirt.

I took my other hand, which he wasn't holding, and lifted it to run my fingers through his hair. The effort took most of my energy, and even that slight movement showed me the soreness of my body. Who knew vampires got sore? When my hand made contact with his hair, his body immediately stilled.

He lifted his head and breathed my name. "Bella."

I smiled at him and tried to talk but my throat hurt. I gestured for a drink and he immediately got up and poured me a glass, placing it in my all too eager hand. When I finished draining the contents of the glass, I brought my hand down to rest on his cheek.

"So, what happened? Where's James?"

He kissed my palm. "We took care of it. And the woman, Victoria, she ran off."

I pulled his face close to mine and touched my lips to his, whimpering. "Thank you. I'm alive because of you."

He shook his head. "You're in here because of me. The worst part of it was, that I didn't think I was going to make it in time. When I heard you scream, Bella, I thought I was too late."

"But you weren't too late."

"He drank from you. You lost so much blood, and he left the wound open. I… I had to seal it and then I didn't think we'd be able to save you."

I brought my hand to push back his hair. "You did save me." He looked up, and his eyes held such sorrow and guilt. "Edward, James said he knew you when you were… human."

"He did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He couldn't look at me. "It didn't register until I saw you there, chained up." He released a breath and then his eyes searched mine. "He didn't… he didn't touch you. Did he, Bella?"

I shook my head. Edward didn't need to know exactly how close James had come to touching me. The worry would eat him up inside, and I didn't want that for him. James' lust for my blood overpowered his need to be inside me.

"Edward," I paused trying to figure out how best to say this. "You can't ever leave me again. We can't be apart."

Edward touched my hair. "I'm here. Where else am I going to go?"

His lips kissed my forehead and held there before finally retreating and claiming my mouth. It was slow and unrushed, as if we were relearning each other. Our distance apart only intensified the love we held for each other. He reluctantly pulled back and sat besides me on the bed.

"Is Jake here?" Edward nodded. "Can you get him? I said some hurtful things to him and I'm sure he feels horrible."

"Bella, he kissed you against your will and then put you in danger. He should feel horrible."

"Edward." I scolded. "Please."

He squeezed my hand and stood up from the bed and walked out the door. I didn't even want to think about what happened between Edward and Jake. Obviously Edward knew that Jake had kissed me, and was furious about it. But, unlike Edward, I understood Jake's dilemma. Up until my eighteenth birthday it was always me and him. Now, I had a whole new life and a new boyfriend to top it off.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in."

There, shirtless, was a distraught Jake whose face fell the second he saw me tangled with wires. I opened my arms and called him over, and he strode in three big steps and was suddenly in my arms. I hugged him close to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you on the beach."

His speaking was rushed, but full of pain. I knew immediately that he blamed himself entirely. What is with these guys? Does no one remember that it was me who walked off safety of La Push Beach where I was surrounded by wolves, to the loneliness of the Cullen household?

"Jake, you couldn't have known that I'd go running off."

He pulled back and looked at me pointedly. "You're so stubborn, Bella. I knew that's what you were going to do. That's why when I calmed down I came back. But you had already left, and then…"

I tugged on his hair. "It's not your fault. Okay? Do you hear me? You helped rescue me so stop doing this to yourself." Jake frowned. "Promise me, Jake."

"I promise." He mumbled.

"I mean it, Jake. I'm okay. You guys got there in time. Don't cause yourself all this guilt." I released my hold on his hair and punched him lightly on the jaw. "I don't keep you around for your moody disposition. I keep you around because you're a goofball."

I smiled to bring the fact home and Jake returned it. "Good to have you back, Bells." He brought his hand and smoothed down my hair that was surely a mess. "About what I said on the beach, I meant it. I don't want a mis-communication to stand in our way."

"As persistent as ever, Jacob Black."

He shrugged and gave me his best boyish smile. "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and watched as he strolled out the door. I knew I had to do my best to not let Jake's feelings for me affect our friendship. That was the one thing I was always concerned about when it came to Jake, even before Edward.

I looked over just as Carlisle and Edward appeared at the door. Edward lagged behind Carlisle as he checked the monitors and secured all the needles. "How are we feeling?"

"Good. When can I get all these needles out of me?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Soon. How does the blood feel in your system? We had to do a few transfusions and I want to know if it had an effect on your makeup."

"I feel different, stronger somehow. But I'm comparing this to a couple hours ago."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?" He pulled on one of the wires, causing me to squirm a bit.

"I actually feel full and like I've slept for a month."

"Interesting. We might have to do some further studies with that, but as long as the transfusions took, you should be out of here in a few minutes."

I actually released a breath in relief causing both Edward and Carlisle to laugh. Carlisle left the room with promises to return shortly, and Edward stepped over grabbing my hand.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked him.

"Just the night. I was so worried, Bella."

His fingers began to run soft patterns along my palm. It was a smoothing sensation causing me to instantly feel relaxed. Then again, I never had that problem where Edward was concerned. I remembered right before I passed out telling him that I accepted his proposal and I was curious as to why he hadn't brought it up yet.

"What do you say we go to the meadow after Carlisle gives us the OK?"

I hummed in response. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

The hot water cascading down my back was working wonders on my aching muscles. The last remnants of the sedative were making their way out of my bloodstream, and Carlisle said I should be back to normal in no time. I turned the water off and grabbed the white towel folded over the glass door and wrapped it around my body.

As I scrunched my hair with my fingers, I tip-toed out of the bathroom into my bedroom to find Edward at the edge of the bed holding a black box. I froze immediately and stared at the box as he looked up and met my eyes with a brilliant crooked smile.

He stood and made his way over to me, taking my hand and leading me to where he had been sitting at the edge of the bed. He then knelt at my feet and kept his hand in mine. I looked to our joined hands, and slowly brought my gaze to his golden eyes staring deep within my soul.

"Bella, I'm aware I haven't known you my whole… existence. But, I would like to spend the rest of it doing just that. I've walked alone for most of it as others in my family have met and fallen in love with their soul mates. I know now, that I became what I am so that I could be around for when you entered this world. It isn't very often that change comes into a vampire's life, but you did just that, Bella. And I know I will never be the same because of it. So, Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single moment of forever. Will you marry me?"

Instantly I brought my mouth to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. If I could cry, I'm almost positive I would at this moment. I poured everything I was feeling into that kiss. Edward Cullen loved me, and not only that but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

Edward pulled back chuckling. "Is that a yes, Miss Swan?"

"That's a hell yes, Mr. Cullen!"

He opened up the box where a small silver ring laid in blue velvet. The diamond sparkled as a ray of sunlight made contact with it. I instantly thought of Edward. Smiling, I held out my left hand and Edward slid the ring onto my waiting finger.

My hands went straight to his hair as I pulled him over me and laid us on the bed with him between my thighs. Our lips met and we wasted no time in tasting each other. My hands made there way to the hem of his sweatshirt,and I pulled it quickly off his body along with his t-shirt.

I stared unabashed at Edward's body. He needed to walk around shirtless more often, preferably in these jeans. I slipped my tongue back into his parted mouth as my hands made there way down to his jeans. I quickly unbuttoned and pulled down his zipper, placing my fingers in the loop of his jeans. I flipped us over and tugged on his jeans. Edward held his hips up as I pulled the dark jeans off his magnificent body.

There he was for me, in nothing but gray boxer briefs. I crawled my way back up his body and straddled his thighs. Edward's hands slowly roamed up my legs to my stomach and over my breasts, pushing the towel away from my body. When it was completely off me, he threw it behind me to land on the floor along with his clothing.

His hands stayed at the undersides of my breast as I bent over and whispered in his ear. "I've missed this."

I was rewarded with the sight of Edward Cullen licking his lips. I brought my teeth to his bottom lip and tugged gently on it, before releasing it and kissing my way down his body. I nipped and sucked on his nipples causing him to groan. The path I was creating finally made it to his glorious V, and I licked the length of both sides before freeing his erection and taking Edward completely in my mouth.

His hips instantly jolted forward, pushing him towards the back of my throat. I chuckled against him, letting it vibrate on his shaft and Edward moaned, loudly. I worked him with my mouth, pushing him near release and then bringing him down. I flicked my tongue along his head and pinched the inside of his thighs. Edward was an involuntary mess. He was grunting unintelligible phrases and moaning my name.

"Fuck, Bella." He moaned. "Please."

And with that word, I pushed him deep in my throat and swallowed just as he released. When he finished, I licked him clean, kissing his tip, and crawled back up his body. I rested my head on his chest, near his silent heart, and placed my arm across him.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you, too." I kissed his chest. "Now I have to shower again."

Edward laughed. "Can I join you?" I sat up and stared at him surprised. "What? I think it's perfectly acceptable if I shower with my fiancee."

"You'll have to catch me first."

I ran towards the bathroom, and Edward was right behind me, pinning me to the shower door. His face was mere inches from mine as our breathing became heavy. He reached with his hand to turn the water on and it sprayed on us as the room became foggy.

"That was the wrong thing to do, Bella." He licked along my neck. "You shouldn't run from me."

"What are you gonna do about it, Cullen?"

He smirked against me. "Hang on to that shower door."

I did as I was asked, and gripped the top of the shower door. Edward kissed down my neck, along my collar bone and down to the valley of my breast. As his mouth nipped and suck on my one nipple, his hand played with the other. His free hand worked its way down my body and slipped between my folds. _Gah! How could he work so many parts of me at once?_ He switched breasts and then began kissing down my stomach and dipping his tongue into my navel.

"You taste so sweet, Bella." He bit my stomach. "Everywhere."

He continued his descent, dropping to his knees in front of me. His finger slipped into my entrance as his mouth nipped my clit. I whimpered. He slid another finger inside me and began to pump me as he sucked mercilessly. My hips ground against his face desperate for release, and he only sped up his efforts. Right as I was on edge, he pulled his fingers out of me and I groaned.

He moved his tongue to my entrance and pushed it inside me as his thumb rubbed against me. His tongue flattened inside me, and I my knees buckled. Edward's hand reached up and held my stomach against the glass as my grip tightened where I was holding on.

Right as I was on edge again, Edward switched his efforts and pushed his fingers back inside me. Once his mouth was on my clit, he curled his fingers and nipped on it. I came screaming his name and breaking the glass of the shower door, causing Edward and I to both fall onto the title floor of the bathroom.

When I came down from my orgasm, I looked down at Edward still nestled between my legs and we both erupted into hysterics. He moved to lay next to me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Well," I shook my head in disbelief. "I'd say that was a glass shattering orgasm."

Edward winked at me. "Some of my best work, if I do say so myself."

"How did I get so lucky?" I turned into his chest, and rest my chin on my folded hands.

"We, love. How did we get so lucky."

I smiled, and he lifted us both so we were standing. He grabbed on of the towels off the back of door and wrapped me in it, leading me back into the bedroom. Once there, he grabbed his jeans and threw them on his wet, naked body. When did he get his boxer briefs off? I stood and raked my hands on his chest.

"This is definitely a look I could get used to." I pulled on the waistband of his jeans and bit my lip. "Easy access."

"Insatiable as ever, Miss Swan."

He walked away to grab me some clothing from my closet and I slapped his ass. "Soon to be Mrs. Cullen."

Edward's smile spoke volumes of adoration before he returned to his searching. He tore through the closet with his back turned to me. I quickly reached down grabbing his black v-neck t-shirt that he wore under his sweatshirt and walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of white shorts.

I quickly grabbed a pair of white cotton panties and a black lace bra and slid them on along with the rest of the outfit. "Oh, Edward?"

He turned and his jaw dropped. "Oh for the love of all that is holy! I'll never get you out of this room!"

I giggled and threw his sweatshirt at him. "Get dressed!"

"Come on!" He pouted. "You know what you wearing my clothes does to me."

I walked over to him and lifted his arms to put the sweatshirt on and messed up his hair. It took some effort but I eventually got him out of my bedroom and down the stairs to our waiting family.

Carlisle was seated in the chair, as Emmett and Alice sat together on the couch. Alice smiled warmly as I made my way down the stairs as Emmett just had this big toothy grin and asked Edward for a high five, which Edward denied. Edward sat between them and pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bella." Alice stated.

"Me too!" Emmett boomed. "Wouldn't be the same without you."

"Well," Alice chided. "Aren't you going to show them?"

"Show them what?" I played innocent, snuggling closer to Edward.

"Come on!"

I lifted my left hand and waved the fingers. "Oh, this?"

Alice squealed in delight, grabbing my hand and staring at the rock. Emmett slapped the two of us on the back, and along with Carlisle, wished us congratulations. After the fuss was over I felt the atmosphere in the room change and I knew it was time to talk.

"So," I began, "did you guys have any luck in South America?"

"We found the vampire that was impregnating women." Carlisle answered. "He took some finding and caused some trouble, but after he saw that we were just searching for answers he led us to an area where the hybrids might be."

"That's why I wasn't texting or calling you." Edward interrupted. "It was a remote area."

"Yeah, none of us could get a signal out." Alice added.

Carlisle continued. "That's where Jasper and Rosalie are right now. Esme should be here shortly, but Rosalie and Jasper stayed to get more from them."

"What did you get so far?" I asked and the nervousness in my voice was palpable.

Carlisle bent forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands. "Bella, you're immortal."

I repeated an Alice-like squeal. "Are you serious? I'm not gonna lose Edward?"

"You weren't losing me either way, love." He kissed the hollow of my throat.

"You're also not venomous and you've matured at eighteen. We don't know much about the effect of diet on your make-up, but that's what I want to study more with you. And James was able to use his nail to break your skin. We think it's safe to say you would be effected by a vampire's bite."

"But we'll never have to worry about that again. I'm not letting anyone hurt you." Edward seethed.

"What about Victoria, Edward?" I whispered. "You killed her mate. She's going to want revenge. And I don't want to be useless again."

"You weren't useless. They drugged you, Bella. You were weakened."

That was the problem. I didn't want them to be able to weaken me. If I had all this strength but couldn't use it, what was the use of being a hybrid? I could protect myself or the lives of those that I loved. I knew now was the time to tell my family what I had decided.

I looked around the room at the faces of my saviors and then looked at the floor. "That's actually what brings me to this…. I want to be a full vampire." I turned to Edward. "And I want you to be the one to do it."

* * *

***A/N: You should check out my awbffe's new fic Heated Consequences it is, to the say the least, awesome! http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5969501/1/Heated_Consequences Show the love and leave a review. Reviews are almost as good as glass shattering edgasms. *wink*.**


	17. Chapter 17

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

Edward's emotions went from playful to furious the second the words slipped through my mouth. "Absolutely not, Bella!"

"This is my decision, Edward. I don't want what happened with James to happen ever again. I don't want to be weak."

"You're stronger than Emmett is! How can you say you're weak?"

I knew Edward would go there. "Not when I'm drugged."

His features softened but the anger in them didn't fully dissipate. Edward saw my fears and was trying to calm himself in order to get his point across. The fact was, I didn't want what happened with James to ever happen again. I didn't want that constant irrational fear that I always had to be on the lookout, be protected. I had a loving family when I grew up but I was fiercely independent. I was the more suffer in silence type. I was like my dad in that way.

"Bella, please. I'm begging you. Don't do this. Don't ask this of me."

I couldn't meet his eyes. I spoke in a low but firm voice. "This is what I want."

When I looked at Edward again, he seemed to be having a silent discussion with Carlisle. I knew better now, than to interrupt. Alice was staring off into space no doubt trying to view the future and Emmett fiddled with his hands not knowing what to do with himself.

Here were Alice and Emmett, without there mates, all because of my weakness to defend myself. The strength didn't mean much if I didn't know how to use it. And Edward, he had to sit and watch me sleep while his siblings were rewarded with more time with their mates. I wanted Edward and me to be equals.

"Can we try other means before jumping to this conclusion?"

"What other means?" My voice was weary.

"Such as teaching you to fight, learning more from this hybrid, and trying animal blood."

I thought over what he was asking and it seemed reasonable, but one thing still nagged me. "What about Victoria?"

"Damn it, Bella! This is a big decision. I don't want you doing this because you're afraid or you feel pushed into it. You should want to do it because this is something you've wanted more than anything." He paused and gripped my face. "Because we've tried every other option."

"And if it doesn't work?"

He turned his head from mine as if not even wanting to contemplate that. "Then I'll change you myself."

"Okay."

Edward looked towards Alice. "You'll call Jasper?"

"Yes. They've made contact with the hybrid and they'll bring him back with them."

Wait a second. "The hybrid is coming here?"

"Yeah." Alice nodded. "We want to get as much information from him as we can."

I heard the front door open and my body immediately froze thinking it was him. Edward rubbed my back, soothing me, just as Esme walked in the room and right into Carlisle's waiting arms. My body relaxed into Edward as he breathed reassurances in my ear.

Esme smiled warmly in my direction. "I'm so glad you're okay, Bella."

"Me too."

"It was really foolish of us to leave you all alone here."

"You couldn't have known." I shrugged. "Edward got there before things got really bad."

She smiled in Edward's directions in a motherly affection. "Didn't think he would let anything happen to you." She clasped Carlisle's hand and smiled again at me. "Are you hungry, dear?"

I shook my head. "Appears I'm going to try something different."

"Bella is going to try animal blood." Edward rephrased.

"Oh. Well that should be interesting." She playfully nudged Carlisle. "What else did I miss?"

"Bella and Edward are engaged!" Alice squealed.

In response I waved my left hand again. The sunlight hit the diamond causing it to sparkle and shine. Esme jumped in joy and together she and Alice begin spurting out wedding details causing everyone to laugh. Obviously the bride and groom didn't have a say in this wedding.

Edward whispered in my ear. "We could always run off to Vegas."

Alice sent a vicious glare in his direction. "Don't even think about it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can foresee your actions." She pouted.

Edward chuckled. "It's entirely Bella's decision, not mine."

Suddenly all eyes were on me. I was going to kill Edward when I got him alone. I sighed and ran the pros and cons quickly in my head. On the upside if we got married in Vegas it would be quick and painless but then I'd have to deal with the wrath of Alice.

"No Vegas."

Alice leaped over onto me, crashing out bodies onto Edward's. "We're going to have so much fun planning your wedding!"

Esme and Alice continued rambling on about dresses, flowers, guests, and linens. I owed this to Edward, a traditional wedding. Even if this was going to be Hell right in the middle of my Heaven.

* * *

"Where are you taking me? You know I could just as easily run there with you."

Edward had me blindfolded with my legs wrapped around his waist. This was ridiculous. I wanted to run. I missed running. When I ran, I felt free. And I hadn't felt free in sometime.

"Just hold on tight." Edward assured. "And don't peek!"

I felt the wind rush past my face as the familiar thrill of running began. This was something Edward and I shared. Something we were equals at, even if I was faster. Edward became a normal seventeen year old boy when he ran. He was carefree and playful, and I hoped to bring out that side of him more often. Instantly images of heated showers and breaking glass invade my mind with the familiar pooling between my thighs.

"Bella? What are you thinking about right now?"

I was grateful he couldn't see my face. "Oh, nothing."

"I can smell you." His grip on my thighs tightened. "Fuck, we need to hurry up."

"Well, why don't you tell me where were going and then we'll get there faster."

He seemed to think about it for a second before responding. "Nope. I have you just where I want you."

I nuzzled my face in his neck and nipped at it. "Then shouldn't I be facing you?"

"Huh?" I grounded my hips against him. "Oh! Patience, love."

We didn't talk for the remainder of the run. I felt Edward stop and release my legs so I could place them firmly on the ground. When I lifted my hand to remove the blindfold his hand stopped me.

"I just want you to feel, baby. Use your other senses. Let go."

Doing as he asked I inhaled through my nose. We were deep in the woods and I could smell a deep musky scent fifty yards away. My face crunched up. It didn't smell satisfying.

"What are we doing here, Edward?"

I felt his hands on my shoulders and his breath in my ear. "Hunting."

"Wh- Edward I- I can't hunt. I never had blood before. What if—"

"Carlisle and Emmett are right nearby. Nothings going to go wrong. You promised you'd try."

He was right. I had promised Edward, along with the others, that I would try hunting and training instead of becoming a full vampire. But it had only been two days and I thought we'd at least try fighting first since Victoria was our main priority.

"Why do I have to do hunting first?"

Edward sighed. "Bella even if you want to become a vampire, this is something you're going to have to learn. We might as well start now."

I pouted then inhaled again. The musky scent was getting closer. "What is that?"

"An elk."

"I don't know about this."

He stepped away from me again. "Stop over thinking and just give in. I'm here."

Edward removed the blindfold and instructed I keep my eyes shut until I was ready. I allowed the scent to take me over. Letting it overwhelm me. My body coiled, and before I could control it, it sprang in the direction of the elk. I was a predator hunting its prey. Instinct controlling my every move. The elk lifted its head from grazing, sensing my imminent arrival. But I was too quick.

I pounced on the elk, crashing it to the forest floor. Its hooves kicked against me, its antlers thrashed, but I was too strong for it. The blood pulsed beneath the artery in its neck and I dug my teeth into it. I groaned as the fresh wave of liquid made its way into my mouth. It wasn't the best tasting thing I'd ever had, but it was what my body wanted.

My body felt stronger, more rested, as every lap of fresh blood made its way down my throat. When I had drained it completely, I threw the carcass beside me and stood up. Blood had dampened my shirt and jeans, and I was sure my hair was a mess. I looked up to find Edward staring at me with hunger in his eyes.

He strode towards me, his eyes never leaving mine, as I backed away. Edward simply shook his head as he ran at me and pinned me against a nearby tree. His body was a vice holding me together. Inside, I knew I could fight him off, the blood had made me even stronger, but I didn't want to.

His nose grazed my face but never actually made contact. There was a danger in his eyes that I had never before seen, and it didn't scare me. In fact, it only made this more intoxicating. His hand lifted and pulled a few leaves from my hair and then went to my chin and angled my head up towards his.

"You are mine."

Three words before his mouth claimed mine. In rushed hunger, he ripped off all my clothing, leaving me naked and bare before him. He dropped to his knees before me and picked up my leg to place it on his shoulder before he drove his head into my sex. My involuntary moan echoed across the quiet woods.

* * *

Edward peeled off his shirt and handed it to me, a shy smile on his face. I took it from him and placed it on my body. The grey material clung to me and stopped just at the tops of my thighs. It would have to do, since my clothing was in pieces all over the ground.

"Sorry."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Stop apologizing. That was… intense."

"I don't know what came over me." His hand went around my waist, lifting the material higher up my butt. Both his hands came to grip my ass as he pushed me even closer to his body. He was hard. I could feel him through his jeans. And all I knew at that moment was Alice needed to hurry up and plan the damn wedding.

"I'm glad it did." I reached up and pressed my lips firmly to his.

He released me slapping my ass and grabbed my hand. "Run with me?"

I nodded and we ran together, neither of us releasing the other. I let Edward lead the way since I was still a little too dazed to be navigating. The thought of walking into the house, where my family was, while only wearing only Edward's shirt and my hair looking a mess never crossed my mind. I was with Edward and that's all that mattered.

When we approached the door I released Edward's hand and began pulling on the shirt, attempting to get it to lengthen. Edward moved behind me wrapping his arms around my stomach and walked us into the house. I was giggling into his neck and planting kisses up and down his throat when I felt Edward stop abruptly.

There in the living room were all of the Cullen's and a very dark skinned man. He was dressed in the tan clothing, that of a native. His hair was jet black and rested just below his shoulders. He stood upon my entrance and eyed me suspiciously before his eyes stayed trained on my bare legs. I heard the distinct sound of heartbeat.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke, "this is Nahuel."

I blushed. "Uh, hi." I waved. "Sorry for my appearance. I'll be right back."

"Certainly. Take your time."

I heard Edward growl behind me and I took his hand to lead him up the stairs. Once there I slammed the door and pushed at his chest, scowling. I rummaged through my draws and threw on a decent pair of underwear and jeans. Edward just stood there kneading his temples.

"What?" I questioned.

"I didn't like the way he was thinking about you."

"Well I did walk in there wearing no underwear and just your shirt. How would you like him to think of me?"

He frowned. "Not like that."

I walked over to him and placed my hands on his face. He leaned into my touch and I smiled. Edward was very protective of me and it had to be difficult to hear every thought people had about your fiancé.

"I'm with you, Edward. I'm yours." I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed his lips. "No one else's."

He smiled and I knew I had him back. I wished there was a way that I could cut off his gift and ease his worry and pain. Edward had everyone's thoughts in his mind and he couldn't escape. He was forever invading people's minds unwillingly. Sure, at times it was helpful, but what about all the times like now, when it wasn't.

We walked back down stairs and I held Edward's hand. Nahuel stood up again upon my entrance and was once again staring. Edward's grip tightened on my hand and I squeezed his in reassurance. Edward released my hand and was now staring at Nahuel with fierce anger that was beginning to match my own. Who was this stranger? And why was he continuing to stare at me? The anger rose up in me in defense for Edward. I hoped more than anything that Edward could not hear his thoughts. I felt what seemed to be a band on my mind stretch as it molded around Edward.

I felt an essence that radiated my being. It was strong and powerful. Edward's face froze, as confusion crossed his features. He looked from Nahuel to me and back again.

"Can you please stop pushing your thoughts onto us?" Edward growled.

Nahuel looked guilty and shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep trying to push thoughts of you and my fiancé into our minds. I don't know why it's not working…" His eyes drifted towards mine.

"That's it!" Jasper shouted. All the faces in the room looked in her direction. "Bella, before, could you tell that Edward was in emotional pain?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and now this weird aura is around him."

"And Edward, you're not feeling the effects of Nahuel's gift are you?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "I can see what he's picturing in his mind and I heard him trying to push out jealousy towards me and lust towards Bella."

"Don't you guys get it?" Jasper questioned. "Bella is a shield."

Carlisle lifted his hand to rest on his chin. "That explains why she's safe in her mind. But Jasper how is it you can effect her and Nahuel can't?"

"My gift must not radiate from the mind, Nahuel's does. He pushes images and feelings into a persons mind. Bella, of course, wouldn't receive it but when I felt that she was getting sorrow as Nahuel was pushing lust on her, it hit me. She pushed her shield out to protect Edward."

I released Edward's hand to run my fingers through my hair, a habit I obviously picked up from Edward. "I'm a shield?"

It was Carlisle who answered. "You're able to protect your mind from being penetrated, and it seems you can push it out onto others as well." He began pacing the room. "Aro's personal guard, Renata, is a shield but she can only project it by touching. You weren't touching Edward when it happened."

"What does this all mean?"

"It means, Bella," Edward whispered as he stood in front of me, "that you're stronger than you think."


	18. Chapter 18

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

**

* * *

**

Carlisle took Nahuel up into his study to get as much information about being a hybrid as he could. Meanwhile, the rest of us were left to deal with my newfound power. It was quiet for a long while as I sat on the chair in the living room with my face in my hands. There were so many questions I wanted answered and I needed to sift through the rapid thoughts going through my head.

I felt a hand rub soothing circles on my back, and I knew it was Edward. He was fighting the urge ask what I was thinking, I knew it. When I felt I had relaxed well enough, I sat up and looked into the six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Okay, first questions first." I drew in a breath. "Does the onset of this gift have anything to do with me draining the contents of an elk earlier this evening?"

"I don't think so." Edward answered. "Your mind has always been closed off to me."

Jasper stepped forward from his place besides Alice. "I think it had more to do with your need to protect Edward. Granted, he wasn't in physical pain but I think you saw Nahuel's obsession with you and that might have caused your shield to move outwards."

"That makes sense. I felt like the elastic on my brain was stretching out towards him."

They all nodded along. "Do you think you could project it to more than one person?"

I shrugged. How did I know? I only found out less than ten minutes ago that I even had a gift. As if my life was complicated enough, let's test the boundaries of a gift I don't understand. I was now an engaged shield hybrid. Was I even Bella anymore?

"Why don't we try it?" Jasper asked.

I stood up and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Sure. I can try, but no promises."

"Just relax." Edward breathed.

I closed my eyes and focused hard on the elastic band around my brain. I felt it release its pressure and I pushed it out and around Edward. His warmth enveloped me and I peeked out my eye at Alice who was standing nearby. Taking a deep breath, I pushed it out towards her and attempted molding it to her body. I felt a bubbly presence and smiled.

"Ah! It feels all warm and fuzzy." Alice mused.

I lost the control and felt the band snap back over my brain. The strength caused my knees to buckle slightly and Edward caught me in his arms. When I regained my equilibrium I lifted my hand to my forehead and rubbed gently.

"Are you okay, love? Do you need to sit down?" Edward's hands were on shoulders gesturing for me to sit.

"No, no. I'm okay. Just took a lot out of me." I dropped my hand. "So Alice said it was warm and fuzzy?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "I felt nothing, then, all of sudden this warmth took over me."

I looked over my shoulder at Edward who was still standing behind me. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes. It was an odd feeling. When you first did it with Nahuel," He spat the name. "I thought I was imagining things."

We didn't attempt my gift again, being as it took so much energy to work it. I wondered if my gift could work the opposite direction and allow me to remove the band from my own mind and let Edward hear everything I was thinking. The Cullen's began to discuss their adventures in South America in search of the hybrids. They really had searched all over. When Emmett and Rosalie were in Romania they stumbled across a vampire who told them of a male vampire who was impregnating humans in search of the perfect race. That's what led them all to go to South America.

They came across a small village that told of the legends of the Cold One. It matched the story they heard in Romania so they decided to stay until they came across the children. It was weeks until they found Nahuel and his seven sisters.

"Seven!" I screeched.

"Makes sense why he was staring at you now doesn't it." Jasper called to me while staring at Edward. "You're the first female of his kind he's met."

I nestled into the Edward. "I think the last thing we need is more men in love with me."

"Doubtful that'll happen." Edward groaned. "I'll be spending the rest of forever fighting guys off you."

I pouted. "And I'll be spending the rest of forever fighting girls off you. So were even."

"She's got you there, little bro!" Emmett boomed.

The room erupted into laughter as the conversation turned to one of the Cullen's many ways of turning down the opposite sex. Needless to say, Esme left the room saying she was going to join Carlisle. Esme's departure meant this was certainly going to get interesting.

"Edward remember when we were in Denali and Tanya snuck into your bedroom wearing all that slutty lingerie?" I looked over at Edward and I swear if he could blush he would have at that moment. "Edward walks in, takes one look at her, and bolts like a choir boy who just walked in on his parents."

I was doubled over with laughter.

"Yeah, Edward's more of the 'bolt before things get worse' kind of guy." Alice laughed. "Jasper on the other hand tries to defuse the situation and ends up making it worse."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Jasper drawled not bothering to look at us.

Alice smirked. "Oh, really? You don't remember when we were at that historical event in Cambridge and that girl was groping you while I was sitting right next to you?"

"You're kidding!" I gasped. "Alice what did you do?"

"Nothing. It was fun watching him squirm. Here she's fawning all over him and he's trying his best to put her down all gentlemanly but she's just falling more and more in love with his accent."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Finally after the lecture is over and I've missed the whole thing, my lovely wife decides to take my hand and say, 'let's go shopping, dear.'"

"Just kept going on and on, I thought it was never going to end."

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled.

All the Cullen's rolled their eyes just as Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. Emmett groaned and gripped his head while still chuckling at his joke. He sent me a wink when I couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, Rose?" Edward asked while trying to hold back laughter. "Remember that one time at the car show?"

She groaned. "How could I forget? I'm looking at the Big Block in some--"

"The what?" I asked confused.

"It's an engine. Anyways, I'm looking at this guys Chevy and all of sudden he comes up behind me touching down my back and lands his hand on my ass while I'm bent over his hood. Then he has the nerve to say, 'since you're looking under my hood, its only right you let me look under yours.'"

"And tell them what you did, baby!" Emmett smirked.

"I spun around, grabbed the hand he had on my ass and bent it backwards till he was on his knees before me. Then I kicked him in the balls and asked him if he wanted to run that by me again since I don't play with Hot Wheels when I got a Hummer a home."

Emmett was beaming beside Rose as she told the story and right when he finished he planted a huge kiss on her mouth. "That's my Rosie!"

"Emmett," Jasper began, "remember that one time--"

"—at band camp." Emmett finished with laughter.

Rose once again slapped Emmett on the back of the head and motioned for Jasper to continue. "As I was saying, remember that time when Rose stopped that girl from hitting on you?"

"When doesn't she do that? Always ruining my fun."

Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Which time Jasper?"

"When we were at the street fair, Emmett just won that sledgehammer game."

"Oh! When that girl was hitting on Emmett and I went right in her face."

Emmett began shaking with laughter beside her. "Let me tell it, babe! So, I'm standing over there showing this girl my muscles, working my charm, and this girl is eating it all up. She practically wants to bake cookies on my abs. Well, Rose comes over and gets right in her face telling her to back the fuck up and that when she gets home and has my cock in her mouth, giving me the best blow job I've ever had and that her… what was it again, Rosie?.. Her 'cheap, slutty, Gucci wannabe ass' will be that last thing on my mind."

I was clutching my stomach because I was laughing so hard. When I finally got my breath back I noticed Emmett whispering in Rosalie's ear and her giggling before they excused themselves and went upstairs.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Let us not ever react like them."

"What? You don't want to get laid constantly?" I arched my eyebrow in challenge.

"Well we can have the after effects just not the idiocrasy."

I giggled. "It's a deal."

Alice and Jasper grasped hands and excused themselves, leaving Edward and I alone in the living room awaiting Carlisle and Nahuel's return. I already knew what Emmett and Rosalie were doing, it was written all over the lust-filled faces, but Alice and Jasper were quiet about there love and I wondered if they were doing the same.

"Edward, who do you think were most like?"

We had moved to the couch and I was lying on his chest while his fingers threaded through my hair. It was a soothing motion that was allowing me to rest after the stress I put on myself attempting my gift.

He hummed. "What do you mean, love?"

"Like whose relationship do we most remind you of?" I propped myself up on his chest so I was no staring into his beautiful face.

"Of that in our family?"

I nodded and smiled. He said _our_ family. Little butterflies were floating around in my stomach, threatening to make me swoon. I was going to have to get use to the fact that Edward was handing me his whole life, and his unbeating heart and I had to do the same with my fluttering heart.

"Emmett and Rosalie are very… public… about their love, whereas Alice and Jasper share a deep underlying connection that they don't share with the world. It's not that Rosalie and Emmett's love isn't strong, but they just choose to express it in a different way." He paused and seemed to be wording his answer. "I'd have to say we resemble Carlisle and Esme the most."

"And why would you say that?"

He smirked. "As you know, Esme and Carlisle first met when Esme was sixteen. Their love endured her maturing, a loveless marriage, a lost child, and a near suicide. They share a deep connection that conquers all others and every time they're together it's the first time all over again."

"But we haven't had our… first time, yet." I argued.

"We don't need to. Every time I kiss you, Bella, it's the first time all over again. And going by that, I'd say we have nothing to worry about."

I brought my lips to his and kissed him chastely. "Very interesting. I swore you were going to say Emmett and Rosalie."

"Is that your assessment, Miss Swan?"

"After your behavior in the woods in this morning," I pulled on his bottom lip. "I'd say yes."

He groaned. "Alice and Esme better hurry up planning that wedding!"

"For once we agree, Mr. Cullen." I crawled up his chest, so our bodies were aligned, and ground my hips into his. He placed his hand on the back of my head and crushed his lips to mine. We laid there on the couch, wrapped up in each other, until a loud cough stopped our kissing.

I looked up from my spot on Edward, to the eyes of Carlisle, Esme and Nahuel. As I playfully slapped Edward, we both sat up and smoothed down our hair, or tried to. Edward pulled me to him by my waist, insistent on staking his claim. As if the diamond on my finger wasn't enough.

"Thank you for all your help, Nahuel." Edward stated with his hand out. "It means a lot to me."

Nahuel shook his hand. "No problem." He turned to Carlisle. "If you have anymore questions, you know where I am."

"Yes, thank you." Carlisle placed his hand on Nahuel's shoulder. "I'll show you out."

"It was nice meeting you, Nahuel. Hopefully in the future we can talk more." I assured.

He smiled and waved goodbye as I watched him go out the door. I turned towards Edward with a scowl on my face.

"You can't act like that towards every guy who makes a pass at me."

He sat back down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. "I know."

"Just like I can't behead every girl who flirts with you."

"Now that I would love to see." He smirked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So, can I have my lovable fiancé back?"

"Yes." He nodded and picked me up bridal style and began walking to the stairs. "After your horny seventeen year old boyfriend has his fill."

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a rush. I spent my afternoons with Jasper, Emmett and Alice who were teaching me how to fight. And my nights and mornings with Edward curled up in our bed. Every few days we would hunt in the forest, and one of the Cullen's always came with us. The animal blood had lessened the amount of a sleep I needed and I mostly only slept when I felt weakened. That much we had learned from Nahuel.

Nahuel also showed us that while he was venomous, I was not. Only the male hybrid's carry venom in their system. He told Carlisle that as far as he knew his family and I were the only hybrids around. Nahuel's family had been approached by the Volturi when a member accidently stumbled upon him while hunting. After learning that they were not harmful to the vampire race and would not give away the secret they instead set their searches on Nahuel's father. He was later killed for attempting to overthrow them.

I felt a bond with Nahuel and I hated that his first impression had caused a rift in my relationship with him. My promise was to talk more with him and his family since they were the only ones who truly understood me. And I planned on making good on my promise.

One morning when Esme, Alice and I were in the kitchen looking over bridal magazines, Edward came in smiling triumphantly. He walked right over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing down the length of my neck.

"What brings on this mood?" I giggled.

"I just came back from a discussion with Carlisle and I have good news."

I turned in his arms to face him. "What is it?"

"I demanded he let us hunt alone, and after a long debate, he finally agreed."

He kissed me full on the mouth and I pulled back. "But what about Victoria? I though that was the whole reason why we were never allowed to go alone."

"I can hear if anyone comes near us before they get there, and if Victoria decides to come after us Alice will call if she sees anything bad happening. Right Alice?"

I turned to Alice who nodded with him. "I can watch out. But you better be careful Edward."

"Bella's safety comes first."

"If you're sure, Edward."

He grabbed my hand and began walking us towards the door. "I am. We'll be back."

We sprinted out the door and ran until we caught the scent of a herd of deer not to far off. The scent led us to a darkened meadow smaller than Edward's, and we quickly attacked the deer. Together we quickly drained six, quenching our thirst completely. Deer weren't as filling as some of the bigger animals I'd had. The bigger the animal the better it tasted.

As Edward and I were cleaning up our kill, I heard a loud drop. When I looked over I saw that Edward had dropped his deer and was staring off into the trees. He was crouched low and quickly ran to stand in front of me getting into a defensive position.

"Edward, what is it?" I whispered.

"She's here."

I swallowed the gulp in my throat. "Who?"

"Victoria."


	19. Chapter 19

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

* * *

Victoria was coming.

My time was up. The weeks of training and stress about this moment finally built up until I was shaking behind Edward. I wasn't nearly ready for what was about to come. Would Jasper and Emmett's techniques help me defend myself? Was I even capable of it? This was a two on one fight. Why had she chosen now? The truth swelled up in me. She believed she could beat Edward.

I swallowed hard.

The influx of air into my lungs brought with it the sense of another presence besides Victoria.

"Edward," I whispered, "she's not alone."

From his crouched position his hand reached back and took my own, squeezing it. He knew. The footsteps slowed a few feet from us until Victoria and a young male appeared from the underbrush. He couldn't be much older than me. His face still held a youthfulness and boyish look to it. He had sandy blonde hair and bright crimson eyes.

Newborn.

The boy would have more strength than Emmett. But…would he be stronger than me? I knew Victoria's evasiveness was no match for me. I had only a couple weeks of practice. I decided I could handle the newborn while Edward dealt with Victoria. I only hoped it would be enough.

"Riley," Edward breathed as he addressed the young male. "She's using you."

Riley had a confused, hurt look on his face as he stared from Edward to Victoria. His eyebrows furrowed just before Victoria reached up and brushed his cheek in what seemed to be a loving gesture. She blew a kiss his way and Riley smiled.

"It's all lies." Edward continued. "She had a mate, James. She brought you here to avenge his death. She wants you to distract me so she can attack my fiancé." Edward stepped forward. "She knows I'll dispose of you quickly."

Victoria sneered at Edward, then brought her face to Riley's ear. "Would I lie to you, baby?"

Her voice didn't go with her appearance. One look at her and chills traveled up your spine igniting the flight response in your bodies "fight or flight" instinct. But, when Victoria opened her mouth, it seemed like her voice went better with a stringy haired blonde who chewed gum and twirled her finger in her hair. The voice was that of a naïve girl, easily taken advantage of. That was not Victoria.

Riley shook his head, locked in Victoria's spell. He turned swiftly towards us and began to stalk Edward. Edward moved with Riley in a slow circle, though he never moved far enough from me. The circle continued back and forth until Riley's impatience got the better of him and he attacked.

Edward saw the move before it happened and was able to out-maneuver him. But that brought Victoria closer to me. Both she and Riley cornered us forcing us to choose our fate. I felt and heard the frantic vibrating of our cell phones. Alice had seen this. I could only hope that help was on the way, for I knew Edward could not protect me and fight two sadistic vampires.

I leaned forward and breathed into Edward's ear. "I can do this. If you worry about me were both gonna get killed."

Edward turned, fractionally, and I saw the hurt in his face. I simply nodded and dropped further into my crouch. The only chance we had of winning this was to change the odds. Edward had to let me attack Riley first so that he could face off with Victoria. In a split second of decision, Edward faked a move at Riley just as I pounced over him and knocked Riley to the ground. Edward reacted, quickly blocking Victoria's attempt at me.

I couldn't focus on what was going on between Edward and Victoria because now I had to remember what Jasper had told me about fighting newborns. He said they fought with instinct and were ruled by it. Easily distracted and always went for the easy kill.

Riley was able to push me off his body. And, with each frantic beat of my heart, I saw the slow loss of his control. Riley was thirsty.

I smiled. This was going to be too easy. I craned my neck to the side exposing my throat and with a lift of my hand I moved my finger in a "come hither" motion. He took the bait, racing towards my exposed throat. His hands were stretched out towards me, waiting to grab me; with eager quickness I took both my hands and ripped his arm out of his socket.

"Ah!" Riley yelped in pain.

I threw his arm far off into the woods as Riley staggered back. He growled in agony and faced me with hatred. We began to dance in circles, each of us waiting for the other to strike. Behind me I heard the cracking of a tree as it broke and crashed to the ground.

Riley's nose scrunched up in disgust, and he quickly turned behind him. I wasted no time as I raced towards him and swiftly ripped off his head and tossed it. His remaining lips were ripped off him and I worked to tear off every piece I could from his body.

Just as I was removing his last leg from his torso, I felt heavy breathing behind me. I turned around and there was a russet colored wolf. Jake.

I smiled in exaltation as I realized Edward and I were not alone. Edward! I quickly scanned the woods searching for him. I found him on his knees holding his hands to his ears as Victoria slowly stalked him. She was smiling and staring intently at him. Jake and I quickly ran to where they were and Victoria simply looked our way just as Jake fell to the ground and brought his paws over his ears and began howling in pain.

"Jake? What's going on!" I yelled and then turned towards Edward who was still on his knees in agony. "Edward!"

Victoria's smile was sinister as she gazed over at me. Her eyes were concentrating as she studied me and seemed to be forcing something towards me. Her smile fell when she realized her defeat.

"What _are _you?" She sneered in her annoying voice.

I felt the doubt well up in me. It wasn't possible for me to defeat Victoria. She had years of practice against me. With my men in pain and in no way capable of helping me, was it possible this was the end? It couldn't be. With my death would come the death of the two men beside me. Neither could continue on without me. Though, I was positive, Jake's wouldn't be suicidal.

I straightened my body and let the strength I knew existed deep inside me, the strength of my mother, take over my body. I let it fill up my veins and I pushed the unwanted flight response from my body. It would do no good for those that I loved if I ran now. Victoria would always find me.

I smiled and smirked in her direction. "Your worst nightmare."

"You're going to pay for what your family did to James." Her eyes once again concentrated on me.

I shook my head. "You're little gift doesn't work on me."

She huffed in annoyance and then her smile was back. At the same time both of the men I loved groaned in agony once again.

"Stop hurting them!" I yelled.

She shook her head. "You're bound to them. I can tell. Their pain is your pain. If I can't hurt you with my gift, I'll hurt them."

I lowered my body into a crouch, prepared to attack.

"You're just a useless hybrid." She cackled. "What makes you think _you_ can defeat _me_?"

I charged her and we clashed with the sound of thunder. Her teeth snapped and missed along various parts of my body as we fought. Victoria would not be the reason these two were dead. She couldn't. The world couldn't be real without them existing.

I knew Edward had been right all along. I was stronger than I thought I was. I didn't need to become a full vampire to be safe because I had what strength and power that full vampires did not. It was this power and strength that my mother died for. The power and strength that pushed me towards… my family, the Cullen's. That brought me into the love of two amazing men. One of which I planned on marrying the second this was over.

Victoria had the upper hand until this revelation encompassed me. I pushed her down to the ground and let the elastic around my mind push out onto Edward and Jake. The howls and groans stopped the second I felt their presence. Edward was quickly at my side as he ripped the limps from Victoria and Jake bit off her head tossing it over his shoulder.

When she was no more than a mess around the forest floor, Jake grabbed several branches and stacked them together as Edward lit them. They ran around grabbing various body parts of both Riley and Victoria and throwing them into the fire.

I stood there in shock as the distinct smell of burning vampire flesh made its way into my air intake. When they were finished, both Jake and Edward looked in my direction and slowly walked towards me.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Bella, are you okay? Bella, it's over."

I looked up into his face. He was worried about me. Worried as I had been when I saw him on his knees under Victoria's power. I never again wanted to see that look across his face. Jake was sitting behind him staring at me with sad eyes.

Edward reached me and cupped my face in his hands. "Bella, I'm here. You're safe."

I cocked my head to the side and then quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, tearlessly sobbing into his shirt. The build of adrenaline that was pumping through my body had dissipated and I was crashing as the reality of what just happened took over.

Me, the useless little hybrid, just killed off two vampires and saved the lives of the two loves in my life. I released Edward and raced to where Jake sat and wrapped my arms around what I could grab.

"Oh! Jake! You're okay! How did you know where to find us?"

He gestured with his head towards Edward and I turned around as Edward answered. "Alice called him. They couldn't get here in time and thankfully Jake was nearby."

"Thank you for coming." I ruffled his fur and Edward came to stand beside me. I wrapped my arm that wasn't holding on to Jake around him. "Thank you both for loving me enough to protect me."

Edward looked up at Jake, who nodded. "We didn't do anything, Bella. You saved us."

Jake stepped back from me and ran into the woods. I smiled sadly but he quickly returned wearing a pair of cargo shorts.

"I didn't do anything, Bella." Jake breathed as he approached me and placed his arm around my waist.

"What was she doing to you?" I questioned as images of them both in pain became forefront in my mind.

"It was a high pitched screaming in my ear." Jake groaned.

Edward agreed. "It was never-ending. She put it on me just as you defeated Riley. I never saw it coming because she didn't think about it. She just acted."

Just then, the Cullen's raced into the clearing with perplexed looks on their faces, as they took in the scene in front of them. Edward kissed my temple and walked towards them explaining everything in detail of what happened.

I turned and wrapped my arms around Jake's waist as he lifted them around my neck. Our signature hug. I snuggled into Jake's warmth and let my body calm down. Edward was far enough away that I felt comfortable with the conversation I knew I had to have with Jake.

"Jake?" I mumbled against his skin. "We need to talk."

"Well, isn't that what every guy wants to hear from the girl he loves after a near death experience."

I smirked and pulled back to stare into his eyes. "We have to."

"I know." He nodded.

He walked us over to a boulder and we sat together. I took my hand and placed it in his warm palm and leaned my head against his shoulder. Looking over towards Edward, with his family, made me realize the importance of this conversation. I needed to get everything I felt about Jake out and let us both move on.

I took a deep breath and began. "Jake, I realize now that you were the natural path my life was going. If we didn't live in a world with vampires and werewolves. Our relationship was as easy as breathing, and I was stupid enough to not realize I was in love with you."

"Was." He repeated in a soft whisper.

"I need Edward, Jake. Not because he's rich, not because he's beautiful, I'd much rather he wasn't either of those things. I need him, because I love him. But I love you, too. If Edward had never come along, I know without a doubt that we would be together. I've pictured our future and I'm stupid enough to want it, bad."

Jake interrupted. "I want it too, Bella." He squeezed my hand. "I want it all… with you. I could protect you just as well as he can. You wouldn't have to leave, and you Charlie and Seth could constantly be a presence in our life. Bella, I can give you children, a life… the sun."

"You can't give me him." I lifted my head to gaze at him. "I've loved you my whole life, Jake. And I was stupid enough to not realize it until now. It breaks my heart because I'm going to lose my best friend."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Who said you're losing me?"

"How can we be friends when we love each other like this?"

He turned his body to me and took my tiny hands into both of his bigger ones. "I'm always going to be here for you. It would hurt too much to let you go."

"It would hurt too much to lose you."

I bit my lip as Jake grazed his finger over the diamond on my left hand. He paused and his gaze dropped down to it. He looked up into my eyes pleading.

"Yeah, Edward kind of proposed."

"Oh."

I frowned. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

Jacob seemed to deliberate that for a second and then he released a breath and smiled at me placing his forehead to mine. "Wouldn't be a wedding without the best man."

"Are you serious?" I hid my smile, trying not to get too excited.

He nodded. "Of course. Plus I'm dying to see Chief Swans face when you tell him."

We laughed together and all the previous tension dissipated. We stood and he didn't let go of my hand as we walked together to where the Cullen's stood. They all hugged me and were beyond excited to hear I was alright.

"I'm just so happy it's over." I mused.

"Me too." Edward stated as he pulled me close to him.

Jake still hadn't released my hand and I caught Esme and Alice staring. The truth was, I wanted to make him as happy as possible since I broke his heart, once again. Edward wasn't saying anything because he could probably read Jake's mind to know what had just transpired between us.

"It seems your shield saved the day." Jasper stated with awe in his voice.

"It certainly did." Jake answered. "That nails on the chalkboard sound was starting to get annoying. Right, Edward?"

Edward nodded. "Bella was on her own. The training she's been doing with Jazz and Em certainly helped. Plus a little of the stuff I knew she had inside her all along."

I smiled adoringly at Edward and then my pervy brain got the best of me. Standing up on my tippy-toes I whispered in his ear, "I want _you_ to be inside me all _night_ long."

No one heard me but the face Edward had on should've caused some speculative thoughts. Before Emmett could make a sexual remark, Edward composed his face and pleaded that we return home.

As I began walking, I felt my arm lose slack. I stopped and Jake hadn't moved. He gestured with his thumb behind him. "I'm going to head back to the Rez. I'll catch up with you later, Bells." He paused and looked at Edward. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

I hugged him goodbye and kissed his cheek. "Bye Jake."

He turned and ran in the direction of La Push and I pressed my body closer to Edward. I watched half my heart walk away and now I wasn't going to waste any more time shedding tears for Jacob Black. With my head safely in the crook of his neck, I leaned up and nipped him.

"What do you say we head home, too?"

Edward smiled. "That sounds like the perfect plan."

I returned his smile and I knew, with Edward by my side, I could get through anything. But that still left the fate of my unresolved best friend. He needed his own happy ending if he wasn't going to be able to run off with his hybrid best friend.


	20. Chapter 20

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

* * *

"I guess life is going to be pretty boring now, huh?"

The Cullen's and I were sitting around the formal dinning room table. Why they needed a dining room table for when no one ate human food but me, I'll never know. Maybe they brought their mountain lions to the table for Thanksgiving.

"I highly doubt that, little sis. You're a danger magnet." Emmett chuckled.

Edward shook his head. "Well I certainly hope so." He planted a kiss on my temple. "I just want a long and happy life with you."

I smiled up at him and into the intensity of his gaze. Edward truly loved me. Of that I was certain. My life had been a mess and Edward was the only constant in my life… well that and my werewolf best friend.

Edward closed his eyes. "Just ask her, Alice."

"Can you come upstairs and try on your dress now?"

My mouth dropped. How did Alice already have my wedding dress? With all that had been going on with James and Victoria I didn't even have time to think of the wedding. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my… existence with Edward. But, I hated being the center of attention and last time I checked, that's what the bride was.

"You already got the dress?"

Alice nodded and walked over to grab my hand from Edwards. She pointed a finger at him. "No peeking, brother!"

Edward put his hands up innocently and I sent a pleading look in his direction. That he ignored, might I add. Alice brought me up the stairs into her room and Esme and Rosalie followed. Alice immediately ran into her closet that was bigger that her room and came out holding a black garment bag.

She gestured to the bag like a showgirl and I could tell her and Esme were trying to hold back their squeals. Esme I could handle. She wasn't as crazed as Alice.

I walked over to the offending bag and took it from Alice's hands. Walking to the bathroom, I began taking deep calming breathes. I had to do this for Edward. He deserved it.

I unzipped the garment bag and the dress was revealed. It was an all lace floor length gown with a V shaped neckline. The dress was sleeveless. I removed my shirt and jeans just as a light knock sounded on the door.

"Would you like me to help?" Esme asked.

I walked over to the door, in just my bra and underwear, and opened it slowly for Esme to step inside. She smiled at me sweetly and walked over to where I hung the dress. She removed it from the bag and bunched it onto the floor. I placed both my feet inside of it and she slid the dress up my body, and Esme bunched up my hair as she slid up the zipper.

She let my hair fall down my back as she twisted me around to look at her. The adoring smile on her face was all the reassurance I needed to make it out the door.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Esme stated as she gripped both my hands in hers.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No, dear, thank you."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because." She lifted her hand up and placed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You've opened Edward up. You don't realize how hard it's been for him all these years. He was always the odd man out and then you came into his life. You don't see the changes that we, who have lived with him for so long, see. He's happy, Bella. You did that."

She moved us to sit on the small couch in the bathroom. "Thank you for loving my son. I know how hard these decisions you've had to make have been. I see the connection you have with Jacob and how hard it's been to cut the romantic notions you had with him. But, if I know my son, he'll make it worth it."

My eyes blinked with the need to cry but it would never come. I stared up at Esme. "It was an easy choice. I love Jake… but I can't live without your son."

Esme wrapped her arms around me and took me into a warm embrace, even with her cold temperature. She pulled back and kissed my cheek, placing both her hands on the side of my face before pulling back and composing her features.

"What do you say we show Alice how you look in this dress before she combusts out there?" She laughed. "Not like she doesn't already know."

* * *

Esme had made my decision to choose Edward that much easier. Edward needed and would do anything for me. He proved that time and time again. The thought of leaving Edward to be with Jake in La Push wrecked my body with broken sobs. As much as it hurt to not be with Jake in the way our lives had pushed us, it hurt far worse to not have Edward.

If Jake and I were meant to be together, in the way Edward and I were, wouldn't the pain be switched? I had to believe Jake would find his soul mate, just as I had.

As I made my way back down the stairs to where Edward waited for me, I pushed all thoughts of Jacob Black out of my mind. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me with a huge smile on his face.

He held out his hand for mine and I placed mine in his. I stood at the bottom step, putting me at his exact height, and he wrapped his arm around my neck crashing my lips to his. I moaned in his mouth, instantly forgetting our audience. He pulled back with a small smile playing on his lips and he rested his forehead on mine.

"You peeked!" Alice yelled.

He pulled back from me and stared over my shoulder. "I promise I didn't. Cant I kiss my fiancé without being falsely accused."

I heard Alice sigh and I could just imagine her crossing her arms and staring at him with a wicked gaze. I chuckled and wrapped both my arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. He supported me by clutching my ass and I wasted no time in bringing our lips together again.

This is what I needed. What I wanted. Me and Edward as one. I could get through anything as long as we got to be together like this. In my lust induced haze I heard Alice stalk her way down the stairs, on purpose since I knew she could be silent if she wanted to.

I felt a rush of air and then the softness of our bed as Edward laid me on top of it. I felt his hands as they made there way up and down my sides. My hands worked their way into his hair and I tugged and pulled it. Edward ground himself against me and I moaned involuntarily.

I wanted him.

_Damn vampire and his old age values._

Edward smirked against my lips as he kissed his way down my body. His hand tore at the neckline of my t-shirt as he ripped it from my body. In fear that my lucky brand jeans would have the same fate, I reached between us and undid the button and slid down the zipper. Edward pushed the jeans along with my underwear down to my ankles and left them there.

When I made a movement to kick them off, he simple "tsk'ed" me and continued kissing down my abdomen. He landed at the spot between my hips and smirked up at me mischievously. He placed a kiss at the apex of my thighs and gently nipped my clit.

My body shook and I groaned. Edward continued to nip and lick and suck at my center as I writhed underneath his hand which held me down firmly. My hands, on their own accord, reached down and pushed his face closer to me.

His movements were driving me crazy. He was constantly pushing me close to the edge only to change tactics and retreat slower. The pull at my center was wound so tight that one gently flick of his tongue would cause me screaming his name in ecstasy.

And he did just that.

I screamed his name along with a string of profanities as my body uncoiled and was pushed towards its brink. I laid there panting as Edward crawled back up my body and kissed me. The taste of me on his lips brought out primal urges in me and using all my strength I flipped his over and rid him of his jeans with on tear.

I didn't care that he still had his shirt on as I pulled on his briefs and took him fully in my mouth. Edward cursed as I worked him over swirling my tongue around him and sucking hard. He needed to feel the pleasure he just brought me too. The frenzied need he was building up inside me.

My hands worked with my mouth, playing with the sacks that hung near him. I hummed greedily against him as Edward fisted my hair in his hands. He pushed himself far into the back of my throat as I swallowed and let him spill himself into me.

I licked him clean and kissed his tip as I crawled my way up his body and laid on his chest. Edwards breathing was erratic and I was sure if vampires could sweat we would be a mess at this moment.

When we both could speak, Edward lifted my chin and planted a kiss on my lips. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen."

As our breathing slowed I felt my body relax. Gone was the animalistic need I felt for Edward and its place was the contented love of his fiancé. My eyes became heavy as Edward hummed my lullaby.

* * *

Rare sunlight ghosted in the bedroom as I groggily opened my eyes. I felt Edwards hand against my breast as he played with my erect nipples. I smirked up at him as a playful smile donned his features. This was Edward happy. This was Edward with me.

I giggled as I realized I was still wearing the tattered remains of my t-shirt. Edward had pushed it to the side in order to gain access to my breast but seemed smug in what he had left of my clothing.

I hitched my leg over his thigh and pulled my body over his. His hands reached up and slid up my flattened stomach to the underside of my breasts. I leaned my body over him so that my breasts were directly over his face. He took one erect nipple and placed it between his teeth and he tugged on it. A tiny whimper escaped my parted lips as he repeated the action on my other breast.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" I whispered.

His hands slid around to my back and pushed me to him. "Yes. Always."

"I could get used to this."

He hummed and pushed himself up into a sitting position with me straddled on his lap. I could feel his erection against my backside and I wanted nothing more than him inside me as we finally, truly became one. He puckered his lips in a cute way and I brought mine to join his.

When I pulled back he asked, "What do you dream about?"

"I dream about being with you. Forever."

He kissed me again. "I'm here."

"I know."

Edward brought his hand up to lift up my chin. "I can't be away from you, Bella. But, if you wanted something different… a different life, I would understand. I'd let you go."

"That's the thing, Edward." My hands raked up his abs. "You might be strong enough to let me go but I could never be that self-sacrificing. I need and want to be with you."

He searched my eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

His smile lit up his face causing me to smile back. My job for the rest of eternity would be to keep that smile plastered on Edward's face. The sunlight in the room causing his body to shimmer like diamonds. His hands traced along my skin, no doubt moving along the slight sparkle I had to my skin.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Comfortable silence passed between us as we both traced each others bodies. It was as if we were memorizing them but I didn't know the reason. Nothing could tear me from this place. Here. In Edward's arms. On our bed.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned.

"About…"

I looked down. "About the wedding night."

"No."

He said it with such certainty that I quickly looked up into his eyes. Sure enough, the truth not only rang out in his voice but it showed on his face.

"It'll be the most natural thing in the world for us." He stated. "This. Us. It's supposed to be."

He paused.

"Did Jacob ever tell you what happens to his kind when they find their soul mate?"

I shook my head but smiled at his use of the term "soul mate." It was what we were. He had my soul. I didn't want it without him.

"It's called imprinting. When a member of the pack see's the girl with whom they're supposed to be with their view of the world changes. Everything revolves around her. They become what ever she needs them to be. A friend. A protector. A brother. A lover."

I began to get nervous. Was that what Jake had done to me? Had he… imprinted?

Edward continued. "It's almost as close to what I feel for you."

"What if the… imprintee doesn't want to be imprinted?"

"It's kind of hard to refuse that kind of adoration. Sam Uley was in love with his high school sweetheart and he imprinted on her cousin, Emily. Some of the others of the pack have imprinted on children."

"Children?" I screeched.

That was beyond gross. How could their soul mate be a child?

"Remember what I said? They become what ever she needs them to be. In the case with the children, they don't think of them as love interest. They become the brother, the protector, the friend. Their love will grow."

"Oh."

I was still thinking about what Edward had told me. Was it possible that Jake had imprinted on me? And if he did would the realization of it hit me long after Edward and I were married? Would I have to break his heart then? I refuse. I simply couldn't allow that to happen. The irrational idea that Jake belonged in my life as more than family and a friend needed to stop.

"What do you say we get dressed and visit your father?"

My though processed immediately stopped. "M-My father? Why?"

"I'll need his blessing, Bella. With the rate Alice and Esme are planning this wedding we have to get it soon." He stared at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Do we have to? I mean, Charlie never has to find out."

He chuckled. "Are you afraid of what Charlie will say?"

I nodded.

"Sadistic vampires? No problem, she defends herself. But getting her fathers blessing? She's shaking with fear."

"You don't know what he's like, Edward." I slapped him lightly on his chest. "I'm his little girl and you're the vampire coming to whisk me away."

"I know Charlie better than you think." He tapped his forefinger against his temple. "He only wants your safety and happiness just like I do."

I nodded, unsure. Edward lifted us both up and set me down on my feet. He walked over to the edge of the bed and held up his tattered and ripped jeans chuckling. I mumbled an apology and he just shook his head and dashed out the room.

* * *

Edward held my hand firmly in his as we walked up the steps to my house – my old house. He kissed my forehead reassuringly and I knocked lightly on the door.

Charlie opened the door in a haste. "Bella!"

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into the air. Edward never let go of my fingers. As he placed me back down on my feet, he ushered us inside and greeted Edward. The three of us walked into the living room.

"Sue!" Charlie called. "Bells is here!"

"Just a minute!" She called out.

I guess she was over blaming me for her son becoming a werewolf. She sauntered her way into the house and greeted Edward and I with a kiss on the cheek before going to the armchair Charlie was sitting in and sitting on his lap.

"To what do we owe this surprise?" she asked. "Leah and Seth are over in La Push."

"Actually," Edward began. "Charlie. Sue. I have – we have something to discuss with you."

Charlie eyed me suspiciously but I just kept quiet and gripped Edwards hand tighter.

"I have recently asked Bella to marry me, and while I know I should've come here and asked you for her hand, Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her opinion. So, I come here instead to ask for your blessing."

Sue and Charlie exchanged a glance before looking at the two of us. I could tell already Charlie was in full cop mode. This didn't make it any better that I was his daughter.

"Are you pregnant?" Charlie questioned. "Is that even possible for… your kind to get pregnant?"

I groaned. "Dad! I am not pregnant."

"Charlie, I assure you that is not the reason we are engaged. I love Bella and I want nothing but to give her the world. I've been around for over a century. I think it's about time I settled down."

Sue looked to Charlie and then to Edward. "But she's only been around for eighteen years." She looked at me. "Is this what you want?"

"More than anything."

Charlie and Sue exchanged another glance and then Charlie spoke. "You have our blessing. I want nothing but your happiness, Bells. I know Edward will look out for you when I can't and he'll make you happy. That's all a father can ask for."

I stood up and walked to where they sat and hugged them both. "Thank you."

Just then the door opened and all of us looked at the sight in front of us in shock.

Seth walked over and sat near Edward as we all looked at Leah and Jake who stood there in the doorway holding hands. Leah's mouth was swollen and red. Her cheeks were blotchy and as I looked between her and Jake it remind me of how Edward often looked at me.

"Hey Charlie! Sue!" Jake called still clutching Leah's hand. "Boy do we have news for you!"

The permanent scowl that usually graced Leah's face was gone. She was smiling and staring at Jake with a look that could only be described as a look of…love.


	21. Chapter 21

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

* * *

We all stared on in disbelief. I could tell Sue was in shock. She was shaking beside me and clenching and unclenching her fists. I guess she didn't want her daughter falling in love with a wolf.

Jake held his one hand up innocently. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be stoked?"

No one answered. Instead we all continued to stare at their clenched hands. Leah and Jake. I never would've guessed. Especially since all these years Leah never showed an interest in him. Whenever he was over she would run up to her room and blast the music. It was always a set path, Jake and I. And it was me who veered off the path and decided to marry a vampire.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Jake breathed. "I've known Leah all her life."

Sue began shaking her head. "You never wanted Leah."

My gaze dropped in embarrassment and Edward's arms wrapped around me. I heard Leah walk her way around Jake's guard and I looked up as she stared at me and then her mother.

"It's always about Bella, isn't it?" She sneered. "My father dies and gets forgotten just to protect precious little Bella. My life didn't count because of Bella. Well you know what? I'm done. She had her shot with Jake and he wants me now. You guys were too busy pushing him on Bella you never even gave me a chance."

"That's two of my children. I've lost them both now." Sue erupted into sobs and left the room.

I looked up at my father as he stared at Leah. There was a sorrow in his gaze that I didn't understand. I could tell he was blaming himself for the breaking of his family. If he hadn't fallen for the vampire he wouldn't have had a child with her and there wouldn't be wolves and vampires in Forks. None worth associating with. The world of magic that had taken precedent in my life would've been kept a secret and the lives I touched wouldn't have known the difference.

"Leah," Charlie began. "Your mother and I never wanted you to forget your father. He was my best friend. Everything we did was for your protection."

She scoffed.

"It was, Leah. We're not supposed to know about the existence of… vampires. Sue, your father, Billy and all of La Push knew what the Cullen's were. Jake, your dad tried to get me to stop what I had going with Bella's mom. But I was already in too deep."

Edward relaxed his gaze and took my hand and walked me to the couch. Charlie stood there staring at Jake and Leah, laying his heart out for them.

"When she passed away giving birth to Bella, I thought I was alone. But Sue and Harry were there for me. Billy came around eventually along with the rest of the tribe but it was Sue who fought for Bella. She didn't think a harmless baby should be punished for what her mother was. So when your father passed away, I was there for her.

"She knew accepting Bella and taking her under as her daughter were two different things. But she loved Bella as much as she loved you and Seth and she had to protect all of you. So, we had to make it seem as though we'd been a family all along… to not bring attention to ourselves."

Hearing my father speak about how much him and Sue had given up for me made me have a new found respect for my parents. I knew that Sue must have taken heat for hiding the memory of Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leah's biological father.

The whole tribe must have shunned her for not being honest with her kids. But, she risked it all to protect them. My father had almost lost his best friends in choosing to keep me.

"Shouldn't we have had an opinion in it? And what did that have to do with Bella getting Jake? All those years you pushed them together. I liked him all those years and had to watch as you and Billy and my mother set him up with Bella."

Leah's voice was breaking. Jake wrapped his arm around her in an effort to comfort her but she wasn't standing down. She had years of pent up frustration to take out on Charlie, as well as me, and she wasn't losing her chance.

"Billy knew what Jake was going to become." Charlie stated. "She needed protection."

Edwards hand gripped mine.

"Why would she need protection? She's the strong one in our fucked up family." Leah yelled.

Charlie sat on the arm rest of the chair. His hands buried into his hair. "There are things you don't know. Things you are better off not knowing. Bella is in constant danger because of what she is. We needed someone who could protect her. Who would be around to protect her."

"And that was me." Jake breathed.

I looked up and met his gaze. So much hurt and longing was passed in that one second our eyes held. The lost future. The love. The friendship. My father was right. Jake would always have my back. Even now, when we belonged to other people, I knew that if I needed Jake he would be there.

We had fallen too deep. The path our parents set up for us made us fall in love. But our love was nothing like the love for our partners. It was enough to gut and wretch us both. And looking into Jake's eyes he knew it too.

I put my other hand on top of mine and Edwards joined ones. His eyes searched mine for answers to whatever had been going through Jake's. I put my head on his shoulder and whispered so low that only he could hear.

"I'm yours. Always."

Edward released a breath. I didn't understand why he continued to doubt his hold on me.

"Well Jake can protect me now," Leah chided. "Not that my safety was ever thought of. You brought a half vampire in to be my sister and put me and my brother in danger. How could you be so-"

"Leah that's enough!" I stood from my place on the couch. "You can put me down as much as you like but I'm done listening to you berate my father."

"So, she does have a voice." Leah whispered.

Jake sent a pleading look in her direction. He didn't want us to fight and I knew if it came down to it, Jake would take Leah's side. He wouldn't have a choice and I understood.

"I'm sorry you're life has been SO difficult but you never exactly communicated. Every time things got tough you'd walk out. My father loves you and Seth. He'd do anything for you. But, you don't see that, do you?"

She was silent… for now.

I continued. "You've taken this hate you have for me and pushed yourself out of the family who loves you. Albeit, we were shocked with this new… development but did you ever think that Sue just lost Seth to the pack and she didn't want to lose you too."

"She's not losing me to the pack."

"This all is hard on Sue and Charlie. Their son is a wolf, their daughter is a hybrid and is leaving to live with her vampire fiancé and his family, and their other daughter just got imprinted by a wolf."

Jake's arms enveloped Leah as a few tears streaked down her cheek. He kissed some of the tears away as she began to relax. Watching the embrace a small ache began in my chest but I composed my face before Edward could notice.

Then Leah did the last thing I ever expected she would ever do. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Leah." Charlie reassured. "Why don't we go talk to your mother, huh?"

"That sounds like a good idea." She walked passed me with Charlie's arm around her back. I felt a tug on my arm and I turned around to meet her gaze. "I'm really sorry for blaming you for everything, Bella. We probably could've gotten along if I wasn't so jealous of you."

I shrugged. "What sisters get along?"

She laughed and just like that the tension in the room dissipated. "True."

I watched as she walked down the hall and into my parents' bedroom. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. Was my life ever going to be normal and boring?

Edward stood up from the couch and walked over to me. "Want to go home?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled.

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the front door, where Jake was still standing. We smiled at each other before Jake spoke.

"Thank you."

I stared at him confused. "For what?"

"That could've gone at lot worse." He chuckled.

I nodded. "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

I stepped over to him and hugged him. "Then I wasn't going to hurt you anymore."

"Now it's your turn. You don't have to worry about me anymore. We're bound but we both have bigger loves in our lives." He released me and nodded towards Edward who stood a few steps back. "Go, be happy."

"I will." I stepped back and took my place beside Edward. I looked up at him. "I am."

Edward smiled my crooked smile and then reached his hand out to shake Jakes. "Goodbye, Jacob."

"Bye, Edward. Bells."

We made our way out the door leaving the stress of the night behind us. I was with Edward. As long as that stayed true, I would have nothing worth stressing about.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head in response. Edward and I were curled up on my bed listening to the rain hit the windows. After the craziness at Charlie's we went for a hunt and were now relaxing in each others arms. I never wanted to leave the safety of Edward's arms.

Edward's fingers brushed along my arm. "Alice is downstairs deciding the wedding date."

"Why am I not surprised?" I giggled.

"You're positive you don't want to pick it."

I looked up at him from my spot on his chest. "Put it this way. I'll decide a date in my head and Alice will foresee it. I'd rather spend time with just you."

"Cant argue with that."

"All I care about is that it's you I'm walking towards." I whispered.

* * *

The months flew by.

My days were spent planning the wedding with Esme and Alice and my nights were full of Edward. The restraint it took to stop ourselves before we went to far was becoming too much for me. I relied on Edward to stop me when it was getting to be too much—though I often hoped his will would falter.

I found myself actually bouncing with excitement when the night before our wedding approached. I just wanted this all behind me so it could be me and Edward forever.

We were sprawled out on my bed making out when Edward groaned.

Normally I'd continue what I was doing but since he was pulling away from me I could only pout. When I assessed his face he seemed worried and afraid. But not for himself… for me.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

His eyes flashed to mine and they seemed frenzied. "Alice… Alice saw a vision. Come."

Edward stood up quickly—taking hold of my hand. We rushed down the stairs where the entire Cullen family was standing in the living room. I knew vampires didn't need to sit (they didn't tire like humans did) but usually during family discussions they would be sitting down looking towards Alice or Carlisle.

It wasn't like I needed the rest that sitting gave me. I wasn't entirely weak; hunting had helped with my vampire tendencies. I was now able to sleep less as a result. But for once, I wanted us to sit.

"Edward," Alice began. "You saw."

He nodded. "How did they find out?"

"I don't… know. All of a sudden the vision of them coming here popped up."

The rest of the Cullen's stared on, unperplexed, as this half discussion went on. They had the patience that I didn't. Alice seemed upset that someone was going to find out about me and now they had.

"Whose coming?" I asked when my impatience got the best of me.

Edward's eyes stared at mine with desperate need. "The Volturi."

"When are they coming?"

It was Alice who answered. "The Wedding."

"How did they find out about it?"

"That's what I don't understand. My only guess is that Victoria and Riley sent out word of you."

Edward shook his head. "They didn't know we were engaged."

"Edward," Carlisle spoke. "The Volturi could've been watching us. They must've sent out spies first before choosing to come themselves. Aro, Caius and Marcus never leave the safety of Volterra unless they must."

"Should we cancel the wedding? I don't want to put Charlie and Sue in anymore danger than my existence already has."

Alice leaned on Jaspers shoulder. "They won't make an appearance until after the ceremony. They don't want to draw attention to themselves."

"Should we have the pack stay?" Edward asked as he brought me closer to his side. I clung to his shirt. I didn't want to be apart.

Carlisle shook his head. "It's too risky. Alice can't see the outcome if they pack is involved and we need to be alert. They'll be looking to get Bella and we need to know she'll be safe."

"But, if the pack is near we'll be able to get Bella out." Edward argued. "You know how scared Marcus is of werewolves. He'll freeze when he see's the pack approaching and we'll have time to get her out safely. Jacob will make sure of it."

"Son, we don't want to bring further problems onto the pack. If the Volturi know of their existence here they will put an end to them. I don't want that for them and I'm positive Bella doesn't want that fate for her friends either."

I shook my head. The last thing I wanted was to get Jake and his friends mixed up in all of this. He deserved to be happy with Leah. Jake no longer held any responsibility for me.

Jasper stepped forward with his arm still around Alice. "The real question we should be asking is how did the wolves not catch the scent of an unknown vampire watching our family?"

"We can't ask them without alerting them to the threat of the Volturi." Edward answered.

"If they catch the scent of them heading here, especially with them being so close to Bella, they'll become aware."

Alice shook her head. "It'll be too close to the wedding. Sam and the pack know that there will be vampires in town. Esme and I explained it to him. He said that as long as they didn't hunt humans they wouldn't take action."

"Alice! How many people are you inviting to this wedding?" My hands were balled into tiny fists at my sides. I knew we had bigger issues here but I couldn't contain myself.

"Relax, Bella. I only invited your family, the pack, the Denali coven, and us, of course."

I calmed, slightly. Now not only did I have to be nervous of the impending threat of the ruling vampires trying to take me away from my happiness but now add on the meeting of the vampire who showed persistent interest in Edward. Tanya.

"What do you want to do, Carlisle?" Emmett asked his hands already itching for a fight.

"We remain calm. The wedding will go on and we'll deal with everything as it comes. We can do nothing else."

He curled Esme into his side, as did the other couples. I could tell not knowing the outcome of the visit was causing them to stick close to their loved ones. There could not be a fight. I would not lose my family. If it came down to it I would offer myself.

As much as it killed me to walk away from Edward, I couldn't live in a world where he didn't exist. It would tear me up inside, but I had to protect those that I loved.

I heard Edward groan. "Emmett are you serious?"

Confused, I looked up and between the two. Emmett was anxious over something and Edward seemed annoyed at the prospect. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"It is the night before your wedding, dude. You're not supposed to see the bride until the wedding."

"He's right, Edward." Alice prattled. "Time for your bachelor party."

"Bachelor party?" My eyes narrowed at Edward.

"We're just going hunting, love."

I calmed.

"I don't want to be away from Bella right now. Can we forgo the traditions given the circumstances?"

I shook my head. "Oh, no. You're making me go all for the traditions so were not skipping out on this one. Go have fun."

Esme spoke. "We'll protect her, Edward."

He nodded reluctantly. "Okay." He looked towards me. "Only if you're sure, love."

"I'm sure."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be the one in white."

Edward smiled and after a longing glance at me, he made his way out the door with his brothers and father. This left me alone with the girls for the night.

We did each others nails and talked about non-important things. Romantic comedies were watched along with old fashioned black and whites that made me think of Edward. No one talked of the Volturi or the worry they were causing. They all wanted to make this as normal as possible for me.

But that didn't stop my mind from wandering.

I had to protect my family and I would do whatever I could to keep them all in tact. My "human" family would be safely out of the way by the time the Volturi arrived and for that I was grateful. The Volturi could not know that Charlie and Sue knew of the existence of vampires. My "wolf" family would hopefully keep their promise and leave as soon as the wedding was over and not draw attention to themselves. They had to stay in the woods and away from the Cullen home. My "vampire" family could not be torn apart. That is who I had to worry about. They could not fight for me. I would prevent any more damage because of my existence.

That night, I dreamt of black cloaked figures dragging me away from a heartbroken Edward. By the way the Cullen's had been acting earlier this dream had all the promises of coming true.

* * *

**A/N: I know! Lots of drama! Will these two ever get a break? Think the Cullen's will be strong enough to keep the Volturi's greedy hands off of Bella? Will Jake and the Pack find out about more vampires wanting their precious Bella? Will Bella and Edward ever get LAID? We'll find out next chapter :)**


	22. Chapter 22

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

***The song played during their wedding dance belongs to Michael Buble and all rights go to him.***

* * *

The hooded figures stalked towards me and Edward seemed relentless in his hold on me. I couldn't see the figures faces much like the times before, but that didn't stop the creeping fear that took hold on my traitorous body. I knew they couldn't be trusted and that they had power I didn't yet know of. How else could they be the royal family of Vampires? Vampires who were fearful enough.

I was weak. My human half was causing the destruction around me. My family lay dead and all that was left was my life. Mine and Edward's. Our lives were bound. Kill one and the other would be sure to follow. This couldn't be it. My happiness couldn't end now.

The figures lifted their heads and I saw murderous vivid red eyes as their cackling laughter resonated in my ear.

"Bella!" a voice called. "Bella!"

That sounded like Alice. But Alice lay at my feet.

"Bella!"

Darkness swam around me as the figures stepped closer. I felt cold hands grip my shoulders and shake.

My eyes opened with a jolt. In front of me sat Alice, her hands gripping my shoulders and worry etched into her usually cheerful features. My breathing was ragged as I tried to calm down. The dream was so real. I thought for sure my life was over. It had been the tenth time the dream snuck into my head.

Alice came in at some point during the night stating that Edward told her the coolness of her body would help. That her arms wrapped around my figure would remind my body of Edward. Of his strength. Of his undying devotion to me. It helped for awhile but the dreams were as unrelenting as Edward's hold on me.

"Bella, you were screaming. Are you alright?"

I took one deep breath. "Yeah. Bad dreams."

"Everything is going to be fine. No worries, okay?" She nodded reassuringly. I wish I could be as optimistic as Alice. "Plus, today's your wedding day."

A small smile took over my face as I chewed on my bottom lip. "Vegas still off the table?"

"Yes." She stared at me—her eyes into slits.

"I'm just kidding, Alice."

She smiled. "Let's get you showered and dressed. The decorations are all done. Your family should be here any minute. Jasper is picking up the Denali coven. Billy and the pack are on their way. You're the only one running behind."

Billy, seen as the tribal chief for the Quileute's, was to marry me and Edward. It seemed only right since we couldn't exactly let an ordinary human minister conduct the service. For something as unique and magical as mine and Edward's love we needed the binding of a magical tribal elder.

"Okay. Okay."

I got out of the bed and went straight to the shower. Immediately, visions of Edward pressing me against the glass filled my mind. I couldn't wait till the moment where I was completely full of him. Where his essence enveloped me and brought me home. Before I knew it, my body was so tightly wound and in need of release, that I found the presence of the shower head against my aching core a necessity.

When I finished in the shower, in both ways, I wrapped my body in a towel just as Alice knocked on the door.

"Decent?"

I looked myself over in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed from my recent release and I had a glow about me, but since I was already running late I called for Alice to come in.

She walked into the room, a knowing smile on her face, and immediately went to work blow drying my hair. When she finished, Rose stepped in and began curling the various sections of hair as Alice has ordered. Alice stood in front of me applying make-up to my ordinary features.

Both the girls were dressed in pale green dresses that stopped just above their knee. A cream ribbon wrapped around their waist and tied in the back. Alice's hair was flattened straight—foregoing her usually spiky do—and Rose's hair was piled on top her head with curled pieces falling down. They both looked exquisite.

Alice was having my hair completely curled in cascading tendrils with some of my hair being pulled back from my face. When Rose finished they both began inserting flowers in various places in my hair and then inserted the veil.

My nerves were taking over. The closer we got to the wedding, the closer the impending arrival of the Volturi. I needed to somehow get Charlie to La Push without giving away my worry for him. I worried mostly for Edward and Alice. They were who would be seen as trophies for the Volturi, prizes, because of their gifts. I didn't know what the lure of a vampire hybrid would be but apparently they wanted one bad enough that the entire Royal family was on their way.

"Calm down, Bella." Alice whispered. "You're shaking."

"Sorry."

She took my face in her hands. "Is this wedding jitters or our visit afterwards."

"Afterwards." My eyes casted downwards.

"We're capable of handling ourselves. Don't go being a martyr."

I nodded, not wanting to discuss it any further. Alice couldn't know that I couldn't be the reason for the end of the Cullen's.

If Alice saw past what I was giving, she didn't let me know. Instead she helped me stand as Esme walked in carrying my dress. The three of them helped me get into the lace contraption and squealed in joy.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Esme breathed as Alice and Rose nodded in agreement.

Alice walked over and brought me towards the full length mirror in my bedroom. "Edward would kill me if I didn't make sure you saw yourself."

I caught my reflection. My skin was cream and roses, my eyes were huge with excitement and framed with thick lashes. The narrow sheath of the shimmering white dress flared out subtly at the train making my body look elegant and graceful.

A deep gruff throat clearing could be heard from the doorway. I looked up to see my father looking dashing in a tux. "Bells, honey, you look beautiful. I've never seen a more beautiful looking bride."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I have a little something for you." He looked in his jacket pocket. My father then held out a small white box and lifted the lid as he handed it to me. "They were your mothers." In the box were two silver hair combs with dark blue sapphires clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

My throat got thick as I went to thank him. "Thank you, Dad."

He opened his arms for me and I ran into them much like how I had as a child. He held me close to his body as he breathed me in. "You'll always be my little girl. Even if it's more literal now."

"You did a good job with me, Dad. I couldn't have asked for a better father."

He smiled as he released me. Alice stepped over and picked up the combs and slid them into my hair. She then stepped over to Rose who held two frothy white bouquets and the small of roses, orange blossom and freesia enveloped me. Pachelbel's Canon in D Minor began playing downstairs.

Charlie held out his arm for me and I took it. Rose and Esme made their way downstairs each kissing me on the cheek before heading to the Cullen's living room.

"Count to five and follow me." Alice whispered as he gracefully stepped down the stairs.

I began counting in my head. 1…2…3…4…5. I looked at Charlie and we both began our descent down the stairs. I felt blood flood my cheeks as we landed on the flat ground of the Cullen living room. My eyes searched for Edward. White blossoms hung in garlands from everything in the room, dripping with long lines of white ribbon. The chairs were covered in satin and there, under an arch covered with flowers, stood Edward.

His face filled my vision and mind. Nothing else in the room mattered. As our eyes met his face broke into the most breathtaking smile of exultation. The second I saw it, I knew this was right. Marrying Edward would be the best decision I ever made. It was only the pressure of Charlie's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting into his arms and telling Billy to skip ahead to the "we now pronounce you husband and wife" bit.

We reached the end of the aisle and Edward held out his hand as Charlie placed mine in his. Edward and I couldn't take our eyes of each other as Charlie whispered in a deep gruff to Edward.

"Take care of my baby, Edward."

Edward nodded, his eyes trained on me. "You don't have to worry about that, Charlie."

"Didn't think I had to."

Charlie released our joined hands and went to sit by Sue, Seth, Leah, and Jake. I'm sure the rest of the pack was behind them. I sensed the presence of others but all that mattered was the man standing in front of me.

I heard Billy as he welcomed everyone and stated some phrases in Quileute. He spoke of true love and overcoming obstacles and how Edward waited a century for me. Billy spoke of how our love had got him over his prejudices. He went into our vows and I couldn't help the smile that matched Edward's as he began the binding words.

"I do." I breathed with love and sincerity.

When it was his turn the words rand out clear and true, "I do."

The room erupted into laughter with Edward's truth. Billy proclaimed us man and wife as Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face. His head bent towards mine and I threw my arms-bouquet and all- around his neck. Our kiss was filled with adoration and passion. We completely forgot the crowd waiting for us. I vaguely heard the applause and the snapping of pictures as I moaned into Edward's mouth. I was finally with Edward, forever.

We pulled back just as the crowd erupted into laughter. He turned us towards our friends and family as we were attacked by our loved ones. My attention remained solely focused on Edward's hand clutched tightly around my own.

"Congrats, Bells." Jake cheered as he hugged me.

"Thank you, Jake."

He kissed my cheek and held there for a moment. "I'm so glad you're happy."

"You'll be next." I gestured with my head toward Leah who stood chatting animatedly with Esme and Sue. I don't remember ever seeing her this social. It had everything to do with Jake. I looked over at my own source of happiness, Edward, as he was congratulated toward who had to be the Denali sisters.

"I'll always love you, Bells. I hope you know that."

I smiled. "I do. It's the same for you but neither of us could compete."

He nodded and smiled before walking to go stand by Leah. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as she giggled. The ache in my chest seared along the edges but I ignored the pain and squeezed Edward's hand.

He smiled in my direction. "Love, this is Tanya, Kate, and Irina. They're from Denali."

"Pleasure to meet you."

They all smiled. The three of them were gorgeous all striking blondes with perfect features. A trait I was noticing more and more among vampires. They congratulated me and wished us luck. We small talked and they told me tales of how they met the Cullen's and their newest house guest Eleazar and Carmen.

After the greetings the wedding party flowed into the reception smoothly- thanks to the planning of Esme and Alice. The sun set behind the trees and the lights placed in those trees glimmered as Edward led me through the glass back door towards even more flowers. The scene created an airy tent over the dance floor and our small crowd spread out underneath the soft shine of lights.

The music started and Edward pulled me tight into his arms for our first dance. We twirled together under the twinkling lights and flashes from the cameras.

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a rivers song_

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered in my ear.

"I love hearing you call me that," I laughed.

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

He leaned down to kiss me while we danced and the cameras flashed even more.

_Yes I need her in the daytime  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_

_And when I'm returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

"You are utterly indecent — no one should look so tempting, it's not fair," Edward sighed. "You are utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful tonight."

The music changed and Charlie tapped Edwards shoulder. We danced safely moving from side to side while Edward and Esme danced around us. The beauty of Edward and Esme dancing made me and my father pale in comparison. But we didn't care. We wouldn't have many moments like this.

"Dad, where are you going after the party?" I asked.

"Billy invited Sue and me over. I'm sure so that Leah can come over for Jacob." He chuckled.

I nodded. "You should go. Have fun."

"I will, Bells."

Now that I didn't have to worry about my father, my body relaxed slightly. It didn't fully erase my fear of the upcoming arrival but it let me focus on the rest of the evening. After my dance with Charlie, I returned to Edward's arms.

I got my chance to dance with practically everyone there. Including Seth, who I missed terribly. He'd been so busy with pack duty that I practically never spoke to him. He kissed my cheek after our dance and went to sit with his brothers.

* * *

When the party ended we said our goodbyes. Edward never released my hand, causing many awkward half hugs, but I wasn't complaining. I needed his touch to calm me and make sure we got our family out safely.

All that was left was the Cullen's and the Denali coven. Carlisle was speaking with them in hushed tones. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He's explaining to them the issue we have coming."

"What are they saying?"

"They wish to stay and help us except for Tanya and Irina. They don't want anymore attention from the Volturi since what happened with their mother."

I furrowed my brow. "Their mother?"

"Yeah, it's a long story that I'll tell you sometime but basically Tanya and her sisters are lucky to still be standing here. The Volturi pardoned them for not knowing what was going on with their mother."

"Oh."

I looked on as Carlisle talked. He held such a presence that I could see why the Cullen's looked to him for guidance. Yeah, Edward could read minds and Alice saw the future but only Carlisle had the years of experience to be looked towards as the planner. It was the reason why Carmen, Eleazar and Kate wished to help us.

"Alice," Edward asked.

"Twenty minutes." She breathed.

They were going to be here in twenty minutes? My breathing sped up and Edward rubbed my arms soothingly. My hand went up and pulled the veil from its spot in my hair and Edward began pulling out various flowers. He gently pulled out my mothers hairpins and placed them in my hand.

"Can I put these back in the box?"

He nodded. "I'll come with you."

We walked together up to my room and I placed the hairpins back into the box they came in. When I turned, Edward held out his arms for me and I ran to them like my life depended on it. Tearless sobs broke through me as Edward breathed reassurances into my hair.

As I pulled back, he removed his tie and jacket and I removed my shoes. His white button-up shirt clung to his perfectly sculpted body. He eyed me questioningly and I just shook it off and walked to him pressing my lips firmly to his. His kiss was urgent and never-ending. His hands held my body tightly to his as he grunted into my mouth claimed mine again and again.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He breathed against my lips.

"Cullen. Isabella Cullen." I smiled. "And I love you, too."

He hugged me tightly. "We should go back downstairs."

"Yeah."

He took my hand in his and we raced back downstairs. My family was in tight ranks. A straight impenetrable line. Edward took his place at the front, beside Carlisle, and pulled me behind him.

They all looked towards the north and I looked after them with squinted eyes. While my eyesight was better than normal humans it wasn't nearly as good as a vampire. I looked on just as seven cloaked vampires stepped out into the clearing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm aware I promised the answer to the last chapter questioned would be answered in this chapter but Bella and Edward kind of wanted to enjoy their wedding. Can you blame them?**


	23. Chapter 23

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

* * *

They stepped forward with more elegance than I had seen in any of the Cullen's. Even Alice. Their formation was tight and even the slightest step didn't throw off the procession. Unlike my dreams, their hoods were not stopping me from seeing their faces. I saw everything clearly.

Three of the figures, I assumed to be the royalty, were at the front of the formation. Their skin appeared to be thin -onion like- but I didn't doubt that it was as strong as it was the day they were created. While their skin was similar, they were nothing at all alike about them. One had pure white hair that was slicked back and seemed absolutely lethal. Another had curly black hair and seemed utterly bored. But the last one, the one in the center, had pin straight jet black hair and smiled at us ruefully.

Standing at their flanks were two smaller figures, both with similar features. They looked like children, a few years younger than me. They seemed harmless, but if I learned anything about this life I was in now, appearances didn't mean shit. Behind them was a massive guy about Emmett's stature and a medium build and one looking pointedly in my direction, dressed to the nines.

They stopped several feet away from us, eyeing our numbers. We beat them in numbers but I'm sure they didn't count me as a vampire.

The royal vampire with the rueful smile stepped forward and clasped his hands together. "Carlisle, my dear friend, how are you?"

"I'm well, Aro. What brings you to Forks?"

"I've heard some terrible things, my friend. Terrible things." Aro shook his head. "Is it true you have taken an exceptional human into your ranks? And that one of your own has become taken with it?"

Aro obviously didn't know what I was. If I wasn't scared silent I'm positive I would've breathed in relief… almost. James and Victoria didn't know the extent of what I was. Just that something was off about me. They heard my heartbeat so they assumed I was human. Just human. Aro also called me "it," he obviously didn't think much of humans.

I clung to Edward's dress shirt as Aro continued. "I see you have more since we last talked. Is this human one of them?"

He scanned the crowd—inhaling is more like it—and his gaze stopped on my brown eyes. A sinister smile lit up his face. His red eyes left mine for a second to stare at Edward in confusion and what looked like fascination.

"Alice and Jasper joined us shortly after the last time we talked and we've known _Bella_ for eighteen years but she just married Edward and is now officially part of the family."

The Volturi exchanged amused glances at Carlisle's use of the word "family."

Aro clapped his hands. "Well I assume congratulations are in order. Edward. Bella. Congrats on your nuptials."

"Thank you." Edward said curtly.

"I'm curious though," Aro began. "What type of gifts does this human have? Little one, step forward."

I looked up to Edward, but his face was cold as ice as he stared at Aro.

"It's perfectly safe, Bella. No harm will come to you."

I almost snorted.

Without releasing his gaze on Aro, Edward assured me. "Go ahead, Bella."

I nodded and cautiously stepped around Edward and the safety of the Cullen's ranks. My movements were slow and steady, not in any rush for death, and as I reached Aro he held out his hand for mine. I turned to look back at Edward—my hands clasped behind my back.

"Aro can read every thought with one touch." Edward explained. "His _touch_ won't hurt you."

Edward was warning me that though his touch wouldn't harm me, this vampire certainly could. I hesitantly reached my hand out and Aro grasped it in his frail looking one. His touch was not the stone marble I was use to when I touched vampires, it felt like a thin metal that wound break if I squeezed too tight.

I watched on as Aro closed his eyes in concentration. His face became confused and he stared at me with hatred which quickly became a forced amused expression. I turned around and Edward was smirking.

"It appears she is immune to my gift." Aro breathed with fascination.

His guard wore matching shocked faces. Aro turned away from me and faced his guard. He strode toward them but stopped and faced one of the twin vampires. His expression was triumphant when he faced me again.

"I wonder, however," He stated. "If she immune to all our powers. Jane."

I heard the gasp right as I felt his body. Edward had jumped in front of me and flipped me over his arm so that I was safely behind him and facing the Cullen's horror struck faces again. They couldn't move. Moving would mean a fight. Carlisle didn't want a fight.

"Pain." I heard the tiny vampire say.

And then when I heard it- the most heart-wrenching sound to ever make contact with my ear. Edward screaming in pain. His body convulsed in an unnatural way. It seemed like there was a rope hanging his body up from the ground. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed. "You're hurting him!"

Behind me I heard Esme sobbing, but I couldn't turn to look back at her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward.

Aro motioned for Jane to stop. And Edward released a breath. He was panting on the ground beneath me and I was staring lividly towards Jane.

"Jane." Aro breathed in a smile. "Go ahead."

She stared at me with a small smile on her lips. Her red eyes stared at me in concentration. I waited for the pain to come. But, it didn't. With each second that passed her smile lessened.

"Stop." Aro ordered and Jane relented in a harsh breath. "It appears she confounds us all."

I stared down at Edward feeling like my heart had been ripped from my chest. How could this be it? How could I not protect him? And then it hit me… my gift. Why didn't I think of it before?

"My, my." Aro sang. "What do we do with you now? We obviously do not know of the power you possess. This could be dangerous for our kind."

I felt the coil around my mind push out. I had to protect my family. It couldn't fail me now. Using what I had learned in the past few months, I pushed the coil out and around my family. If I could do anything for them it would be to rid them of Jane. Surely, a vampire with powers such of hers wouldn't be will skilled in fighting and I could defeat her. My family would be on equal fighting ground and we would have a chance at winning.

Edward smiled at me, probably feeling the warmth that came with my gift. At least he would know I was protecting him. That I loved him enough to protect him.

The bored looking vampire, still in formation, spoke. "You already know what you are going to do, Aro."

"We know not of her powers." The other one seethed. "She is a liability."

Aro breathed in annoyance and shooed us with his hands. "Go! Go! Rejoin your group. We have much to discuss."

I nodded and bent down to help up Edward. He must've been weakened from the use of Jane's power. When he stood he put his arm around me and we walked back to my family as the Volturi huddled.

"Is that you, Bella?" Alice whispered.

I nodded with a smug smile. "I'm all over this."

"Is that what that warm feeling is?" Esme asked in amazement.

"She'll be able to hold off Jane and Alec." Jasper agreed. "That's two we won't have to worry about if this comes to a fight."

"Alec?" I questioned. "What can he do?"

"Where Jane can make you feel the worst pain you can imagine," Edward shuddered. "Alec does the opposite. He cuts off all your senses. We would be at quite a disadvantage if this happened."

Carlisle's hand reached up to touch his temple. "I would've hoped it wouldn't have come to this."

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

"No, Bella." Carlisle touched my shoulder. "If this is what we have to do to protect you, my daughter, I'm all for it. I'm just against violence."

"We were lucky he didn't ask to touch one of us." Alice stepped forward.

Edward nodded. "Extremely. He still doesn't know what Bella is. He thinks she's completely human with a closed mind. It's good that he's in the dark."

"Charlie will be safe." I smiled.

"He never wasn't." Edward assured gripping my hand.

Emmett began rubbing his knuckles. "So what's the plan? I'm ready for a vampire cookout."

"Emmett!" Rose slapped his chest.

"Jasper," Carlisle spoke. "You're the expert at strategy. We'll follow you."

"Well, Bella is the main target. We have to protect her as long as possible since not only is she the target but she is stopping Alec and Jane. We must take them out first. Bella's gift is a mental defense she can't protect us if the enemy enters her shield. Esme and Rose will handle them."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Let me get them. They're probably the only ones I can handle."

Edward shook his head. "Absolutely not, Bella. You're staying out of this fight."

"So I can just watch you all get killed? No."

"Please, Bella. Don't fight me on this."

I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance. "Continue, Jasper."

"Emmett you'll take Felix and Alice you take Demetri. Carlisle, Edward, and I will get the royalty. Edward I know you will want to protect Bella but I need you here."

"I know." Edward's grip on my hand tightened.

"Alice, do you know what they're deciding?"

I felt numbness on my tongue and a strange sensation against my shield where Alice was. I peeked past her and noticed a fog poking around the edges of my shield. It seemed to be looking for a hole.

"I think they're trying something." I whispered.

Edward turned towards me and then looked at Rose. "Rose, do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Alec is attacking you."

She smiled in my direction.

I looked over at Alice, noticing her grimace. "Jane's going to attack Carlisle."

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle mused.

I smiled at him and Edward began speaking. "Alice, what are they going to do when they realize their tactics aren't working?"

Alice closed her eyes. "It looks like they're deciding to accuse us of something and then its going to be an attack."

"We'll be ready!" Emmett grinned.

I looked down at mine and Edwards joined hands. When was life going to get easier for us? When would we stop getting torn apart? I realized now that I wouldn't let go of Edward's hand until I had no other choice. Whatever found us wouldn't find us apart.

The Volturi were corrupt and I could see it. They were looking for any excuse to attack us and diminish Carlisle's family. It also seemed like they didn't want to harm those with gifts. I didn't understand why they saw us as a threat. We were living peaceably.

I heard the clearing of a throat and turned to see Aro and his guard back in formation. Our lines hadn't moved except now I was at Edward's side, clinging to his arm.

"We're sorry to break up your family, Carlisle, but Bella must come to Volterra with us. We must study her and if need be, change her." Aro looked in my direction. "Bella, come with us."

It didn't surpass me that it wasn't a request but an order. "I'm sorry. But, no."

"Then you leave me no other choice." He motioned his guard to step forward. "Kill any who get in your way."

"Is this what it comes down to Aro?" Carlisle stated.

"I'm afraid so."

Carlisle stepped forward and I made sure the shield covered his body. I molded it tight, making sure there were no holes in my defense. I felt a small ping against it and I heard Edward growl.

"Jane, will you please stop attacking my wife."

Jane looked murderous. I simply smirked. After so long of feeling like the weak link, it was I who protected this family now. All that they had done for me, and I was finally paying them back.

"Aro, I beg of you, do not do this. I mean you no harm, we simply wish to live. We have had our share of differences over the years about my choice of diet but I would never go against you."

Aro scoffed. "How do you explain the mind reader, the psychic, the empath, and whatever this human is? Your _family_," he spat the word, "is the largest coven besides my own. If this is not a take-over I don't know what is."

"We just want to live." Carlisle pleaded. "We wish to live the life that was taken from us. That I took from my children."

"Lies! You're compassion makes you weak, as does your diet. If you will not hand over the girl, you will die defending her."

"As you wish." Carlisle breathed.

I could tell he didn't want this. But he realized his talking wasn't getting passed Aro's prejudices. The Volturi guard stepped closer and all of us went into matching crouches'. My only hope was that Rose and Esme defeated Alec and Jane before they penetrated my shield. The second the fight began my shield couldn't protect them.

I would be useless.

Again.

Felix and Demetri charged towards me, but Alice and Emmett cut them off leaving room for Esme and Rose to sneak in toward Jane and Alec. They worked together to pull apart Alec's limbs but Jane slipped through their grasp and headed towards me. Unfortunately, Jasper and Carlisle, fearful for their mates went to help them. Leaving Jane against me and Edward.

I was starting to feel the weight of my shield on me. Now the only person I was protecting was my love. My life. I felt the heaviness it caused me to keep it out take its toll on me.

Jane charged towards Edward and that was it. My shield could not protect him. I pulled it back as they fought—internally debating my promise. Edward had Jane on her back, holding her wrists. Jane pushed at Edward's body sending him across the forest. She was then at his side, gripping his neck and pushing him to the ground. She turned away from him and stalked towards me when Edward suddenly crashed her back to the ground.

One look and it was Jane who had Edward on the ground screaming. Her eyes and sinister smile making me hate her all the more. I charged towards her without a second thought.

I toppled her tiny body on to the ground and with a pull of my arm, had her arm fully removed from it socket. She screamed and it was my turn to smile.

"That's for attacking my family!"

I brought my teeth to her neck and bit hard, removing a chunk. Disgusted, I spit it away from me.

"That's for attacking Edward!"

Taking both my hands, I placed them on either side of her face.

"And this… this is for trying to attack me!"

Just as I was about to pull, I felt a searing pain on my shoulder. My hands left Jane's head to grip it in agony. When I turned I was met with Felix's smile as Emmett dragged him off again. I felt the searing pain again on my wrists and I looked down to see Jane.

The pain caused a lack of control over my body as I fell off her and convulsed on the floor. I wanted it to stop. This was a pain I knew. I had felt it before not long ago in a basement while shackled to the ceiling. I felt it when James bit into my leg.

Jane was draining me.

I felt the pull of blood being removed from my system along with the darkness that accompanied it. I longed to cry because my death would kill Edward. I couldn't imagine a world where Edward didn't exist in it. It wouldn't be a world.

He had to exist, even if I didn't.

The darkness was taking over as the loss of blood combined with the loss of energy did me in. I heard the familiar sound of Edward's feral growl accompanied by the loud howling of a wolf.

_Goodbye, Edward. Jake. I love you._

And then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

***Song Listened to While Writing: Lifehouse "Everything"***

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew when Carlisle and Jasper went off we'd be in trouble. I heard their thoughts about how Esme was having trouble with Jane and Demetri's teeth were getting too close to Alice's neck. Jasper, at least, should know better and trust Alice.

I heard Bella's gasps and screams whenever one member of our family looked to be in trouble. To be honest, I was worried too. I didn't know how my family would take it if one of our own didn't return home after this. But, Bella was important to all of us. Bella was important to me.

Had we really only been married for several hours? I couldn't wait till this was all over and I could take her home and just… be. Be us. Be whatever she wanted. Do whatever she wanted. Bella was the end all be all for me. I knew it the second she walked down those steps.

Sure, we'd all been enamored with her when she was a baby, but how couldn't you be? She had us all wrapped around her tiny little finger. She brought a smile and hope to our faces after Renee's death. Carlisle knew something like that was bound to happen. We were lucky Bella got out alive. Vampires were not meant to carry children.

From the moment she entered the world—forgetting the horrid birth which will forever be ingrained in my mind—Bella's wide eyes took everything in. She touched and wanted to know everything. When she fell, she didn't cry. Very unlike a newborn baby. We all should've known then she would never let anyone know her pain. Alice said it the best, Bella was in fact a martyr.

The only person she let in was Jacob. It was Jacob who she ran to when she found out the truth about her life. Jacob who she stayed with while we were off hunting Victoria. Jacob who told Bella everything while I chose to keep her safely in the dark. I was learning. I wanted Bella to let me in the way she let Jacob in. But that could only be earned with time and we had forever.

_Edward, the royalty don't look to be participating. I need to help Esme._ Carlisle thought.

I nodded already knowing this was bound to happen. He sped off and pulled Alec off Esme. Jasper was no different.

_Edward…_

"I know, Jazz. Go on. One of these days you have to trust her." I whispered.

He smiled at me sadly before chasing off in the direction where Demetri was charging Alice. She off course stepped one foot to the left before he even made contact with her body. I didn't begrudge Carlisle and Jasper of this because I now knew how it felt. I wouldn't let Bella fight even if she was stronger than me. It would be unbearable to watch.

I remained low and in my crouch listening to all the thoughts of those around me. I needed to keep every one of them away from Bella. Her nails still dug into my arm and if I was being honest it was beginning to hurt… just a little. But, I didn't want her to stop. Her touch was calming me and helping me sort through the mess.

_When they finish off the Cullen's we will attempt to sway the mind reader to join us and bring along his fresh bride._ Aro thought. _To have a gift so apparent in human life she is going to be an intriguing immortal._

_I told Aro we would need the whole guard. I do not trust these yellow-eyed- freaks._ Caius sneered in his mind.

There was no reason to listen to Marcus' mind. He was seriously bored with the scene in front of him. Marcus was use to Aro's deceitfulness and his "clever" and "predictable" ways of acquiring vampires with gifts. Many covens had been destroyed in Aro's search for them. And with the way things were going, we wouldn't be one of them.

Esme, Rose, and Carlisle had just ripped apart Alec. He hadn't dared to use his gift still thinking that whatever had stopped it from working was still up. Little did he know that Bella couldn't protect us anymore. Or anyone but me. I could still feel the warmth of her gift radiating through me.

Jane, on the other hand, was nothing like Alec. She was unrelenting in her gift. She turned to Carlisle and Rose just as they approached her and hit them with the brute of her gift. Pain. They fell to the floor and she smiled then stalked in our direction.

I peeled Bella's grip off of my arm and pushed her behind me. I hoped Bella would listen and wouldn't try to be a hero today.

_Pain_. Jane thought.

But I felt nothing. Bella's shield was still protecting me. She growled towards us and charged. But I saw the action before she did it and had her pinned to the floor, holding her wrists. Since she was so tiny she was able to lift her knee and kick me back so that I now flew across the forest and away from my love. Bella was vulnerable and I could already hear the royalty cheering.

_Aro should give the order. The human is unprotected we can grab her now._ Caius thought.

Aro had different plans. _Jane will finish off the mind reader and turn the human into one of us. With her family finished she will have no choice but to join us._

Jane was suddenly at my side, gripping my neck, and pushing me to the ground. The royalty's thoughts causing me to forget what exactly I was doing. As my head slammed to the forest ground I felt a heaviness surround me.

As I blinked back to the present I saw Jane approaching Bella. _No!_ I jumped up and ran towards Jane crashing her, once again, to the ground. Jane's red eyes pierced to mine and I felt the wrath of her power.

She held me in it till I could do nothing but scream. It was like being changed all over again. The fire burning in your veins. The unrelenting flame burning through your whole body. Suddenly the pain stopped and I could hear Bella's voice through the darkness.

"That's for attacking my family!"

I felt the darkness begin to seep away.

"That's for attacking Edward!"

My strength was beginning to return as I heard Jane's painful scream.

"And this… this is for trying to attack me!"

That's when I heard it. The sound of my wife's piercing scream. The sound brought me back to several months ago when I was searching for her and her scream led me to James's torture chamber. Her scream was something I never wanted to hear.

Her screams became even louder until they were altogether cut off. I jumped up—my strength fully returned—and found Jane draining my wife. A loud growl erupted from my chest and then I heard the familiar howl.

_What the fuck is going on? _

It was Jacob.

I quickly searched for the royalty but they were nowhere to be seen. I didn't have time to think about what ran them off or the ramifications of Jacob's entrance. My wife, my love, was being killed at the moment.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to help Bella!"

I pointed in the direction where she was and without hesitation Jacob and I charged Jane. Jacob immediately ripped her from Bella's body and I listened for blood loss. She had lost some but what was worrying me most the venom now taking over her system. Jacob could handle Jane. Right now, I had to save the women we loved.

I bent down to her bleeding wrist and brought it to my mouth and sucked the venom from her bloodstream.

_Dude! What are you doing? Don't make me have to kill you too!_

When the blood was clean I pulled back and sealed the wound on her wrist and then the open would on her shoulder.

"I was removing the venom from her blood."

_Sorry._ He looked around the clearing._ Let me go help out. Be right back._

I heard the familiar sounds of more wolves entering the clearing. But I didn't look up from Bella's pale complexion. Her breathing was slow and her heart matched it. Her once beautiful wedding gown was now covered in blood stains and I placed my arms under her and held her to my body.

"You can't leave me, Bella." I breathed between broken sobs. "Keep fighting. Please, for me."

Nothing changed.

I smelt the fire begin and the sound of bodies being thrown into it. When that stopped my family and what sounded like two wolves walked over to where I was—still gripping Bella.

"Edward," Carlisle whispered. "Son, we need to get her inside so I can give her a transfusion. She's lost a lot of blood."

I felt his hand on my shoulder along with another, smaller hand. "She's going to be okay, Edward." Alice promised. "She's had a rough day."

"Come on, Son."

I stood still holding Bella. My one hand wrapped underneath her legs. Alice lifted her arm to go around my neck and her head now lay on my chest. I knew I had to believe Alice that everything will be okay, but I couldn't while Bella was like this.

I followed Carlisle into the house as we walked up to his office. The table was already set up with a pillow and sheet and I waited till Carlisle had the blood hooked up. He gestured for me to put her down and I did—smoothing down her hair and running a finger along her cheek in the process.

Carlisle got right to work and hooked her up for the transfusion. I watched as she moaned slightly when the needle made contact with her skin. I smiled because I was grateful to hear any sound come out of her precious mouth.

"Should I have let the venom spread?" I asked.

He sat back and watched as the new blood made its way into her veins. "What would Bella have wanted?"

I knew what Bella wanted. She wanted to be like us. But I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't condemn her to this half life. She already had immortality and options. To end her heartbeat, the most significant sound in my world, would kill me more than I already was.

"She wants to be a vampire."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

I continued. "But, I hardly doubt she would want Jane and Felix to be the ones to do it."

"True. She's your wife now, Edward. You have to be able to put her needs before your own. She did that for you in the clearing. You asked her not to fight and she didn't. What you told Jasper applies to you as well."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through Bella's hair. "Alice is a full vampire with an ability to see the future. Bella has blood running through her."

"She also is stronger than Emmett."

I conceded. Carlisle was right. I had to start seeing Bella for what she was, half vampire. She had gifts and strength and with the right direction she could be more lethal than any of us. Had Felix not have gotten lose from Emmett's hold, Bella would've defeated Jane all on her own.

When the transfusion finished, I picked her back up and this time her arm slid around my neck on her own. I cradled her close to me and walked us to our bedroom. I pulled back the comforter and placed her on the bed.

I walked over to her dresser and removed on of my shirts she had stolen. Smiling, I brought it over to where she lay and removed her blood stained dress—slipping the shirt on instead. It didn't pass my attention that she wore a white lace corset and matching panties. I ignored my raging hard on and placed the t-shirt over her and covered her body with the comforter.

I could do nothing now but wait.

She looked almost angelic lying in the huge bed with her brown curls flared across her pillow. Her lips were puckered in the most adorable pout and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But, I stayed at the edge of the bed simply watching her.

She was mine. Forever. There would be plenty of time for kissing.

* * *

Her body began to stir after what seemed like hours. I watched as her eyes flickered open and she stared around the room taking in her surroundings. Her eyes finally settled on me and she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." I repeated.

She made a move to sit up but she moved to quickly and gripped her forehead with her hand.

"Relax, baby. You had a rough day yesterday."

She dropped her hand and stared at me in horror. "Yesterday!"

She groaned and fell back on the bed, fisting her tiny hands of her face and kicking her legs. It was the most adorable thing ever but I was still curious as to what the need for it was.

"I'm the worst bride in the history of the world!" She moaned.

I reached over and pulled her hands from her face. "I would have to disagree."

She stared daggers at me. "You're biased."

"Then do you mind explain to me exactly how you are the 'worst bride in the history of the world'?"

Bella sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "We didn't get to… you know… have a wedding night."

I couldn't hold it back. Playing with her was going to be so easy. I leaned over and brushed my nose against hers. She whimpered at my touch and talked in my deepest voice.

"You mean you don't remember? I thought it was rather enjoyable. You looked quite delectable in that white corset."

Shock crossed her features. "You… You… made love to me while I was unconscious?"

I purred and placed a small kiss on her parted lips.

"Edward Cullen!" she screamed.

"I'm only playing, love." I chuckled. "I want you awake and attentive when I ravage you."

"Oh."

I kissed her again. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. What happened?"

I moved to sit beside her and pulled her body onto my lap, tucking her head underneath my chin. "Well Jane was draining you and right as I was about to attack her, Jacob and the pack showed up." She gasped. "No worries, love. The royalty was nowhere to be seen. They disappeared when they noticed you were more than human and we disposed of anyone else who bared witness to the wolves."

"Good. Where are they now?" she asked as her tiny hand fisted my shirt.

"Well, they were a little put off that we didn't include them in the fight. Especially when they found out it was over you. But, Carlisle explained the dangers of their involvement and they relented. Jacob stayed longer than the others. He wanted to make sure you were okay."

She frowned at the mention of Jake's name. "Is he still here?"

"Yes." I nodded. "He's in my bedroom, sleeping."

"Really?" she giggled.

"He was tired enough to put up with the 'stench.'"

My heart swelled at the sound of her laughter. I couldn't wait to show her the families surprise for her later. But at the moment I couldn't deny the feelings I'd been fighting all night.

Bella was now my wife and we were in our bed. I wanted nothing more than to be inside her.

I laid her beside me and positioned myself at her feet. With slow and deliberate stokes, I eased her legs open for me and was granted with the sight of her white panties. A small growl erupted in my stomach as I looked up into Bella's hooded eyes.

I unbuttoned the bloodied button up I had donned all day and night and threw it across the room. With the removal of my belt, there were now just two layers of clothing between Bella and me. I moved between her legs and covered her body with my own.

I pressed my lips down to hers and she opened up for me, pushing her tongue out to meet mine. She moaned and fisted her hands in my hair pulling me closer. Her hips grinded against me and one of her legs hitched over my hip.

I pulled back and stared at my angel. My love. My wife. "You're beautiful."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too."

She stroked my cheek and bit her bottom lip. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love."

"I want you."

And I couldn't deny her any longer.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Edward's POV as much as I did writing it. I felt it best to go to his POV since Bella was passed out during the whole after the fight. Plus I wanted to get out Edwards insecurities and fears. He's still so worrisome of Bella even though she's proven herself twice already. And finally… were diving head first into a lemon next chapter! *gigglesnort***


	25. Chapter 25

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

***Song Listened to While Writing: Sia "My Love"***

"_I want you."_

Three words and the drama from the night before went out the window. I didn't care that I had almost died. I didn't care that we didn't have the perfect wedding night. I didn't even care that Jake was sleeping down the hall. The only thing I cared about was the man positioned between my thighs and his ever present erection rubbing against me.

His lips crashed to mine and my hands lifted to wind themselves in his hair. I needed him closer. As my one hand held firm to his hair, the other moved in slow precision down his back.

After months of waiting, it was finally time.

And we had all the time in the world.

His mouth never left mine as his hands worked their way down to the hem of my shirt—his hands slid slowly over the swell of my breast—and inched the shirt upwards exposing my corset. As he felt the lacey material his kiss deepened and my hand made its way to his zipper. I pulled on it and, with the help of my legs, pushed his slacks down to his ankles. He kicked them off and with two of his hands ripped open the shirt I wore.

"Edward!" I mumbled-screamed against his mouth.

He, of course, pushed his tongue in deeper to shut me up. It worked.

In retaliation for ruining one of my favorite shirts, I gripped him in my hand. Edward growled and I began working him. It never failed to surprise me how perfect we fit. How even though so much of our lives were firsts, nothing was awkward. It felt right to have Edward in my hand as his mouth ravaged mine and his hands pulled my breast out of the confinements of my corset.

I pulled back. "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I love you so much, Bella. I can't even begin to articulate how much."

He stared down at me and knelt between my legs. His fingers went to the ties on my corset and he began to slowly pull at them, loosening the tight material. A contented sigh passed through his parted lips as the last tie was released. He pushed the material out of the way fully exposing my chest.

All that separated us were a single pair of white silk panties.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a low voice that was merely a whisper.

I nodded and chewed on my lip. The truth was, I was never more sure of anything in my life. Edward was made for me and vice versa. It took a century of waiting for Edward to find me and through all the trials of my life he was still here, in our bed, proving his love for me.

His lips pressed softly to mine but the electricity of every kiss still passed between us. Edward's hands ran down my sides and stopped at my waist. He hooked his strong fingers through the flimsy material and slipped it down my legs—following along the path with his kisses.

Edward stopped at the heel of my foot and returned to his place between my thighs. He paused to stare into my eyes before slowly pushing into me.

He paused, again, letting me get used to him. There was a dull ache due to the stretching, but thanks to the coldness of his skin, the ache passed. I lifted my hips up slightly—pushing him in deeper—and Edward groaned.

He pushed in more and a small whimper released from my lips. Edward stilled and searched my face.

"I'm okay." I assured. "It just feels good."

He still stared at me with a worried look. When was Edward going to understand I was not just some fragile human? With a smirk directed at him I lifted my hip all the way and pushed him all the way in with a deep thrust. We moaned loudly in unison.

"Fuck," Edward breathed.

He pulled all the way out and slowly pushed back into me. After a few awkward thrusts we were able to find a rhythm that worked for us. Feeling Edward moving inside me was a feeling that words could never amount to. My words couldn't describe it. I needed better words.

His hand reached beneath my thigh and hitched my leg onto his hip. The new position allowed him to move deeper within me and be even closer to my body. Our chests moved together—his outtake, my intake. We were one. Equals.

I pulled his mouth to mine and moaned in his mouth. He responded by angling his hips so that his pelvic bone brushed against my clit with every thrust.

"Fuck, baby. That feels so good."

Our breathing became ragged and frantic. My hands were gripping his hair and his shoulder as his hands clung to my hips. Edward's thrusts were becoming staggering as he moaned profanities against my neck.

"Bella…" he moaned.

"It's okay, baby." I breathed. "Let go."

His body stilled with one last hard thrust and he spilled himself inside of me. The full weight of his body pressed against me. He lifted up slightly and stared at me with joyful eyes. I smiled and placed a kiss on his bottom lip. He returned the kiss and soon slow turned to rough.

"I need you." I whispered.

"You have me."

He picked up his rhythm from before and I joined him. As I felt my body begin to warm he flipped us over so I was now straddling his waist. He was letting me use his body to get myself off. He still moved within me but now his hands were free to roam along my abs and my chest. His hands cupped my breast and rolled my erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

I rocked my body over his as his one hand worked the tiny bundles on my body where we were joined. He smirked up at me as he listened to my whimpers and moans through my parted, panting lips. His hand released my breast and reached up to sketch along my lips. When he completely rubbed along my lips his finger entered my mouth and I sucked.

I released him and his hands cupped my breasts again. His fingers tweaked and pulled at my nipples as his other hand rubbed against me. I felt warmth begin to pool in my stomach and a tight coil begging to be unwound. With a brush of his hand the coil became undone and the pooling took over my entire body. I crashed against his chest with him still inside me but my hips still moved. I rode out my orgasm on him as he slowed his thrusts.

He removed his hand from between us and cupped the back of my head crushing his mouth to mine. His thrusts were hard and rough inside me and as my walls clenched around him he stilled and moaned in my mouth. We collapsed together, spent from our first time.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled against his chest. "I love you, too, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

After another tryst in the shower, we dried each other off and quickly got dressed. I chose a light blue dress and tied my hair in a loose braid. When I turned towards Edward he was dressed in tan khakis and a white button-up.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, don't you look handsome?"

Edward leaned down and placed a soft kiss against my neck that elicited chills up my spin. I felt him smile against my skin. "If we don't get downstairs now were going to have an unexpected visitor."

"I'm sated… for now." I winked.

Edward smiled down at me. "My insatiable wife."

"My sex god husband."

He shivered and shook his head at me. "Downstairs."

"Yes, sir."

I nodded and released him and began walking out the door. He was at my side in a flash, taking my hand in his.

When we entered the living room all the Cullen's were sprawled out in the living room tied up to their significant others. I saw Edward shrug in Jasper's direction with a sly smile on his face. Guess our love fest upstairs had affected the entire family.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Esme breathed as she cuddled closer to Carlisle. "You helped us all relive our honeymoons."

"It got a little tough to handle." Jasper stated.

"Intense." Alice sang.

"Any broken furniture?" Emmett asked. "Rose and I broke a few houses during our first years. Still do every now and then."

"Bedrooms still intact."

Emmett shook his head. "Shame."

"Where's Jake?" I asked looking around the room and hoping to change the subject.

I saw Edward's face fall before he composed it and answered. "In the kitchen scrounging up food."

My stomach growled at the mention. "I'm going to join him."

I stood on my tippy-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek before skipping off towards the kitchen. Jake was seated at the island shoving a stack of pancakes, loaded with syrup, into his mouth. I smiled at the boy I had grown up with and walked over to steal a few.

"Hey!" he screamed.

I swallowed the pancake and smiled at him. "I was hungry, you pig."

"How ya feeling?"

I smiled down at the counter. "Amazing."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright! I don't need details."

"Sorry."

We sat in comfortable silence sharing the stack of pancakes in front of us. It was easy with Jake but I felt a strange discomfort sitting next to him. There were words we couldn't express, feelings we couldn't more past and we both had people in our lives we weren't ready to part with.

"I'm really happy for you, Bells."

I looked up from the plate. "You are?"

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled. "I'm happy for you, too."

We finished up our meal discussing what I had missed from the fight. Most I had heard already from Edward but I was shocked to hear how upset the pack was from not being involved in the fight. Jake said when he showed up the royalty wasn't there and for that I was relieved.

"Now they won't try to destroy you."

He smiled a toothy grin. "Like they ever had a chance."

"Jake, they're dangerous."

He reached over and took my hand in his. "It's what we do, Bells."

"I still worry about you, Jake. It would kill me if something happened to you."

"I'm here and you have the bl—Edward." He smiled apologetically. "Well, if you're feeling all better I better get going and shower. I reek."

I punched him playfully in the shoulder and he winced. "Okay. I'll see you later."

He stood beside me and wrapped his massive arms around my neck as my tiny arms wrapped around his waist. I breathed in his earthy smell, willing myself to commit it to memory. I knew we needed space to let ourselves be happy.

"I miss you, Bells. But I'm here. Always."

I snuggled against his chest. "I know."

We released each other and I walked him to the door. He said his goodbyes and had a brief discussion with Carlisle about opening the boundaries and then he was gone. I watched out the window as he ran into the forest, disappearing within the green.

Strong arms wrapped around me and breathed in my ear. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I've never been this happy."

I leaned my head back against his shoulder as he spoke. "Bella-"

"Edward, I'm happy. I have you. I'll never want anything else more than you."

To drive my point home I spun in his arms and placed my mouth on his. He squeezed my body close to his. He grunted and pulled back as he stared over me.

"They're waiting."

I frowned.

He kept his hand around my waist as we made our way into the living room. Alice was bouncing excitedly while gripping Esme's hand in hers. She seemed to be bursting at the seams. Jasper stared longingly at her clearly amused with her mood.

"Go ahead, Alice." Edward smiled.

"The family has a surprise for you." She started. "But you're going to have to trust me."

She pulled out a black blindfold and stood up and walked towards me. I looked at her unsure and then finally nodded. She wrapped the material around my eyes—putting me in darkness. I heard my family spread their hopes of my enjoyment and the feeling of Edward's hand guiding me onto his back.

The familiar rush of wind came quickly as Edward ran us in the direction of our gift. I guess he was in the "know" since it'd be pretty difficult to keep a secret from Edward. Unless, of course, you were a shield, like me.

I planted a kiss on his neck and heard his delightful chuckle. I squeezed tighter around his neck and waist and I heard his slight growl. Even after all we had done this morning, I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"We're here!" I heard Alice cheer as she clasped her hands together.

I let my feet drop from around Edward's waist and he held my hands as I let go of his neck. He held my hand and walked me a couple steps before stepping behind me and untying the blindfold. The darkness disappeared and I was invaded by light. Edward's beautiful skin was sparkling and he was staring at the slight glow in mine. A brilliant smile lit up his face as he gripped my chin and turned my face.

"Welcome home, love."

Before me was the tiniest cottage in the center of a clearing. Purple wildflowers took over the grassland and reminded me of our meadow. The cottage was made up of entirely of stone and was one level. A tiny walkway curved from where we stood to a rustic red door. In the glass windows were lace curtains pulled back to reveal a small living room. The cottage looked like it held three rooms and looked absolutely perfect for newlyweds.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked trying to fight back a smile.

I nodded. "I love it. It's perfect! Thank you! How did you find it?"

"We've had it for awhile and Esme never knew what to do with it… until now."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "They wanted us to have some privacy. A place to escape to."

"Esme is going to be so happy you like it!" Alice squealed as she began stepping away from us.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Where are you-"

"Time to enjoy it. You can thank us all later."

She turned on her heel and disappeared into the forest. I turned towards Edward who held out his hand and gestured forward. I took his hand and together we walked to the door. Turning the doorknob it opened into a small living room with just a floral sofa and a green armchair that faced a fireplace. I saw two more doors one of which led to a bathroom with a tub and the other leading into a bed room.

I eyed the bedroom door and arched my eyebrow at Edward. He smiled and lifted my body to carry me over the threshold.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled as he carried me into our new bedroom. It was painted blue just like our other one and had a comforter that had purple and blue wildflowers on it. There was a wooden nightstand and a tiny closet—which surprised me since Alice would never allow a tiny closet.

He laid me on the bed and crawled his way up my body planting open mouthed kisses on ever inch of skin he could find. When our mouths joined it was slow and sensual but the familiar heated desire passed between us.

I slowly removed his button up, sliding it down his muscled arms. He slid the straps of my dress off my shoulder and kissed the skin there. We both kicked off our shoes and he moved his way down my body and pushed up the material of my dress. He slid my panties off my body and returned to the apex of my thighs placing a cool kiss there. His breath fanned over my core as I shivered in anticipation.

Edward brought his tongue out to lick between my folds and then pushed his tongue inside me, spreading me. He placed my thigh over his shoulder to give him more access and he continued to work me over with his mouth. When I could feel the pooling in my stomach, Edward removed his tongue. But, before I could whimper at its loss he replaced it with his fully hard erection.

"Gah," I breathed in a moan.

He pumped in an out of me as he I clawed his back pushing our bodies closer. I could feel him getting close as the coiled tightened deep in my stomach. The knowledge that my orgasm would send him over the edge cause ever nerve ending in my body to heighten to full attention. Every touch, every kiss, every sound.

"I can feel you, Bella." He whispered. "All of you."

The sound of his voice soft at my ear sent me over the edge. My walls clenched around him and my nails tried to dig into his unyielding skin. His movements stilled at the sound of my scream and he spilled himself inside of me. Our lips finished what our bodies couldn't as we spent the rest of the day naked in our bed.

Edward pulled back sometime after dark and pushed back my hair from my face. His eyes stared into mine willing me to answer questions he hadn't yet asked. All I could show was the love I had for my husband and how happy he made me.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

I sat up and he joined me but gripped my hand in his as he drew circles in my palm. "Anything."

"Are you happy? I mean is this what you want? To stay a hybrid."

I thought about his questioned and racked the pros and the cons of both sides. While since falling for Edward I dreamed of becoming a vampire and being equal in strength with my family, I now knew different. By being a hybrid I had more strength than my family, I had a heartbeat that my husband could point out from any other sound in his world, I didn't have to change. Was becoming a full-fledge vampire the best thing for me? Is that what would truly make me happy?

I stared into Edward's eyes and saw the depth of his love for me. If this was what I wanted, to become a vampire, Edward was willing to change me now. He was willing to go against what he believed in—what he wanted—to make me happy. Wasn't that what love was about? Putting another person's happiness above your own? I thought so.

Edward needed to be happy and me staying the way I was made him happy.

"Yes, I'm happy." I answered. "I didn't want to stay this way when I thought I was weak, a liability. But, I'm more than that. I've faced pain in your world, but I've also never felt stronger, more real, more myself because it's my world too. It's where I belong, with you."

He smiled a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Bella. I cherish you beyond belief. I don't want you to feel you have to change when you have so many endearing and strong qualities about you." He leaned down to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Our lips moved together and we fell into our own little piece of heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter before the epilogue =[ I'm sad to see it go but I may continue this in the future to find out if maybe Charlie is in trouble because those Volturi don't give up. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and, if you've reviewed, for reviewing. Hopefully I'll have the epi up soon. I already have it outlined I just have to type it. Love ya's x3**


	26. Chapter 26

***A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta and awbffe NessiesMomma for beta reading.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I do however want Edward Cullen to spend eternity in my bedroom ;]***

***I don't know Quileute wedding traditions so you'll have to excuse the wedding for not using Native American themes.***

**

* * *

**

"Bella, you look beautiful. Let's go. We're going to be late."

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time. Leah had picked out just a cotton light green pleated dresses for her cousin Emily and me to wear. While I thought it was entirely inappropriate for me to be in the wedding party, Jake insisted that he needed his "best man" there. This, of course, would turn into a rather witty argument about how I was in fact not a "man" and then would end with us both being uncomfortable for bringing up our feelings once again.

Things had been tense between Jake and I. We both were about to be married and our feelings for each other hadn't lessened one bit. In fact, they grew stronger. Don't get me wrong, Edward is, and will always be, the only man I could never live without. But, with Jake it was something different. We both knew if the world was as it should be, without vampires and werewolves, we would be together and to quote Jake, "it would be as easy as breathing."

I tried to not let Edward feel the conflict racking constantly in my brain. Being the only one whose mind he couldn't hear had never been more convenient. Although, that meant Jake had to be equally careful about his thoughts. At first, we just steered clear of each other—choosing only to text and talk on the phone. But, that couldn't last for long once the wedding plans were in full effect. I had to be there. I didn't have a choice. Leah was my sister—for all intents and purposes—and Jacob, albeit my first love, was my best friend.

Leah was lucky. She didn't have to deal with the constant discomfort that was Edward, Jake and I in a room. She didn't know the silent conversations and death glares that were passed between the three of us. Leah was kept ever the happy bride-to-be. Only I had to deal with consequences. Only I had to assure Edward.

I turned around, ridding myself of the stress, and stared at my husband. I knew vampires couldn't change. They were forever frozen in time. But, if I didn't know better I would swear that since the day I met Edward several changes had taken over his appearance.

His eyes use to hold such pain and sadness and were now filled with light and playfulness and most of all… love. A smile was constantly on his face while I was in the room, even if it fell slightly at the mention or presence of Jacob. Edward was happier. His family had assured me that they saw the changes. The changes only those who had lived with him so long could notice. But, even through these assurances the doubts were still there.

What had I done to deserve Edward?

Edward had given me so much. His love, his family, his world. How did someone as ordinary and plain as me end up with one as perfect as Edward? I could tell by his glances that he saw me as the center of his world. His reason for living. It would truly kill us to be separated now. I felt I needed to constantly make it up to him, but Edward would once again prove his worth.

"You're not plain, Bella." He would assure. "There isn't anything plain about you. Even what you are isn't plain. It's unique and wonderful and beautiful. If I must I'll forever show you how special you are."

And with a kiss of his lips the doubts would leave my mind. For his kisses, his love, was the only way we were equal. And, boy, did it work so well. Making love with Edward was my favorite part of the day. It often did happen more than once though. As Edward had said, "My insatiable wife." But, he did that to me. He made me want him this badly. He made me let go off my worries and fears and just let go and be with him.

In a time of stress of uncertainty he stood by my side—my ever present protector. While his possession of me had lessened some since the Volturi showed up on our wedding day I could still see the stress it caused him to teach me to fight. Whenever I brought it up he brushed it off and a new determination took over his features. Edward didn't want his concern for me to ever put me in danger again. He wanted me able to defend myself when he couldn't.

And even with all Edward had given me, I couldn't erase the ache in my chest caused by Jake.

Jake and I had this conversation many times. He would always say, "It's possible to be in love with two people, Bells." While I agreed, it didn't help the nagging ache we both felt. How was it possible to be in love with two people so strongly? I felt as though I had two wires coming from me that latched on to both of them—binding me to them.

In a way I felt it was our situation that binded us together. Before I found out about my real identity, I had never felt this way about Jake. Sure, I toyed with the idea of us being together and I was certain he did to, but it was never this strong. This present. When Edward entered my life and we both felt the undeniable attraction between us it only made matters worse. In a way it was as if the lies had binded us. Keeping the two men who loved me close to protect me. Keeping the relationships strong to insure my survival. But I always wondered if I'd known the truth about my life all along would things be different? Would I never have fallen for Jake?

I would never know.

Edward walked towards me, a playful smile on his lips, and wrapped me in his arms. I heard the intake of breath as he sniffed my hair. Nuzzling into his neck I breathed in his aroma and enjoyed the effect it had on my body. Every live wire was at full alert and I felt moisture pool between my thighs.

I heard his soft chuckle. "We're going to be late."

"I don't mind."

He pulled back and examined me. "You don't mind if we miss your sister and best friend's wedding? I highly doubt that."

"Okay." I frowned. "Maybe I'd mind a little, but I'm sure you'd be able to take my mind off it."

My hands raked up his chest over the white button up he wore. I knew the Cullen's were all dying to get dolled up and dressed to the nines but this was to be a casual beach wedding. Leah and Jake only wanted their close friends and family. It was to be a quiet wedding with a barbeque afterwards. I knew somewhere downstairs Alice was pouting.

"I'm positive I would but I don't want you to miss it." He whispered huskily in my ear, "We have all night."

And it was true.

Since our wedding, I've been leaning more towards my intake of animal blood than the consumption of human food. Of course, I always got my daily dose of protein via Edward but I didn't mind that consumption at all. The animal blood brought out my more vampire tendencies which lessened the amount of sleep I needed. Now instead of the prescribed eight hour rest, I only had to sleep when I felt drained and even then it was only for an hour or two.

I liked that, because of this I was able to blend in more with the Cullen's. It also helped that now Edward wouldn't have to stay and watch me sleep for eight hours and instead we could make better use of our time.

"Okay, okay. You win." I nipped at his neck.

He smiled triumphantly and gripped my hand to escort me down the stairs. The Cullen's were all dressed informally much to Alice's disappointment and were waiting for us. We split up between Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice and Jasper with us and Emmett and Rose with Carlisle and Esme.

"I could've made a beautiful beach wedding for them," Alice whined. "It would've been beautiful and low key."

"It's not what they wanted," I explained.

"I get that they want simple and laid back but a barbeque at a wedding? Even a buffet would be better!"

I huffed and chose not to respond. You would think Alice would be happy I even let her touch my wedding. It was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I let her have full reign. You'd think that would've gotten the party planner out of her system. Then again it has been two years.

Two bliss filled years.

We pulled up to first beach and parked our cars. Edward walked over to my side and helped me out of the car as he escorted me towards the Beach. I immediately spotted Charlie and Seth talking animatedly with Old Quil who was going to presume over the wedding. The Cullen's went to look for their seats and Edward and I walked towards my father.

"Hey sis!" Seth called out as he ran towards me. "Hey Edward!"

"Hey Seth." I smiled.

Seth reached us and gripped Edward's outstretched hand. "Hello, Seth. You be sure to take care of my girl out there."

"I'll be sure of it."

My brother held out his arm for me to take and with a kiss on Edward's cheek I took it. "I'll see you after the service then?"

Edward nodded. "Of course, love."

He turned around and walked towards where his family was seated. I stared after him and with Seth made my way to the bridal party. Emily and Sam were already ready to go, clung to each other as Emily held on to her protruding stomach. She was due next month and I knew the whole pack was excited.

"Hey, Sam. Emily." I smiled. "You've gotten so big! I cant wait to see the little guy or girl."

"You and me both." She breathed. "This one is a kicker."

She gripped her stomach and I looked at her expectantly. She nodded and I reached out my hand to touch her belly. Sure enough, the baby was kicking. I giggled.

"Let's just hope I don't burst here." She mused. "Leah might kill me for stealing her day."

"Yeah, she will. Been crazy nonstop since Jake proposed."

Emily looked around and then leaned down to whisper to me. "How are you doing?"

I knew immediately she meant with me and Jake. "I'm fine. We love each other but not as much as we love other people." I decided to change the subject this was the last thing I needed to talk about. "You have to promise me you'll let me visit this one as much as I can."

"We'll need all the help we can get."

Just then I heard gasps and I turned around to see Leah, dressed in white, walking towards us. Her hair was completely straight and she had a crown of flowers atop her head. Her dress was simple and cut off right above the knee.

"Wow," I breathed staring at her in amazement. "Leah, you look beautiful."

"You really do, sis." Seth agreed.

"Thanks." She blushed. "Let's get this thing going so I can be with my man."

She ushered us forward and the wedding began. It was small, only the tribe and us Cullens invited. Jake and Leah said their own vows. Each expressing the love of which they shared with each other. They promised to love each other till death parted them and Old Quil stated the binding words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride Jacob."

"Gladly." He smirked and gripped Leah with such passion as he planted his mouth on hers.

My heart ached but I didn't show it. I clapped as loudly as the rest of them as Seth howled. The truth was it was killing me to see Jake evoke such passion on another woman. I kissed and congratulated them as they made their way down the aisle and the barbeque began.

Jake and Leah danced to a soft beat that was unknown to me and he twirled around the floor keeping her tight to his body. Seth and I joined in along with Sam and Emily and the party was in full swing. Jake kept pretty much to Leah as I passed between Seth, my father, and Edward.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm so happy for him."

Edward's face hardened just as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with Jake's smiling face.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

Edward handed me off. "No. Bella, I'll be over there with Alice and Jazz."

"Okay."

Jake took my hand and wrapped his other around my waist, pushing me close to him. The embrace was awkward and I smiled at him sadly.

"Thank you for coming, Bells."

I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

"I just wanted to say," he paused and seemed to be chewing on the words. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between us."

"Jake… Do we have to talk about this?"

He pulled me closer. "I may never get another chance. You'll be leaving soon."

He was right. Carlisle looked ten years younger than he was pretending to be we had no choice but to move on. It was killing me to have to leave my friends and family but I chose my life and I was ready to begin living it.

"I'll be back soon enough. You'll still be you."

His face dropped. "I'm going to stop phasing, Bells."

"Stop phasing? Why?"

"I want to grow old with Leah. How will it look if she's aging and I stay this way?"

I chewed on my lip. I was going to lose Jake. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday and I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with that. I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Oh, Jake." I dry sobbed as my head fell on his shoulder.

We had stopped dancing altogether and were doing more of swaying back and forth.

His voice was merely a whisper. "I'll always love you. You'll always be the first girl I ever loved. I'm going to miss you so much, Bells."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

The song ended but we didn't stop moving. If this was my last chance with Jake I wasn't ready for it to end yet. I was moving and he was going to start aging. Eventually I'd become merely a memory. A girl he loved when he was younger. A girl who broke his heart.

Eventually we parted and I pressed my lips to his cheek. "Goodbye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

We released each other and I quickly said my goodbyes before heading over to where Edward sat. The Cullen's had already left so he sat, watching me, alone. When I reached him he stood.

"You ready?"

I didn't meet his eyes. The truth was I wasn't ready to let him go. "Let's go."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the Volvo. We sat there in silence for a long time as he let me deal with my thoughts. Edward deserved better than this and I had to give him all of myself. Never again would he have to deal with me entertaining thoughts of Jacob Black.

His voice broke me out of my thoughts. "You love him."

It wasn't a question.

"I love you more."

His hand reached over and gripped mine. "I know."

We reached the house and he opened my door. When I got out I realized the last thing I wanted to do was hang out with our family. I wanted to be alone with Edward in our bed. Let his loving completely erase every thought I ever had of Jake. I was Edward's and I didn't want to lose him over something like this.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

He nodded, taking my hand. We ran together in the direction of our cabin. I walked in first and headed straight to our bedroom. Edward followed and sat straight on the bed as I paced. He removed his buttonup and sat there in only his khaki's and tank.

"Is something bothering you, love?" he asked.

I turned towards him and frowned. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Bella-"

"No, let me get this out." I interrupted. Walking towards him, I knelt between his legs. "I love you more than anything. More than anyone has ever loved anyone else. And to top it off you love me back. Do you have any idea how happy that makes me? How I want to give you everything, every part of myself forever. It's you I want, Edward. You. Not Jake."

He placed his hands over mine on his thighs. "I love you, Bella. It's okay."

"No it's not!" I screamed. "You don't deserve this. I'm your wife I shouldn't be thinking of other men."

"I'm confident enough in our love. I want your happiness."

I bit my lip and moved my hands from underneath his to both sides of his face. "Then let me try something."

I let the hold on my mind release and fall. Edward gasped and I thought over every memory I ever had with him. Our first meeting. Our first kiss. The first time he played for me. Every kiss. Every touch. Every thought I ever had about us played out in my mind for him to see.

"Bella…" he whispered in awe.

When I finished, he fell back on the bed and I straddled his lap. "Now you know."

He sat up and brought my lips to his, crashing them together as his hand went to the back of my dress. With expert fingers he unzipped the dress and broke the kiss to remove it from my body. I kept my mind open for him to show him how his touch felt, how his kisses melted me, how right it felt to be here with him.

His hands traveled up my waist and over my shoulder as he pulled me over and onto him. Giggling, I reached down and pulled on the hem of his shirt. He lifted both his arms and I pulled if off him. He fell back on the bed, arms straight up, as I held his tank above my body.

He rubbed my thighs. "You are in every thought. You're everything, Bella."

"Thank you for loving me, Edward. You changed me."

"You're still, Bella." He stated shaking his head.

"I meant I'm stronger, more myself, because of you. You helped me recognize things about myself. You helped me deal with things I was suppressing."

He reached up and brought his lips to mine as his hands roamed my body as we worked together to remove the rest of our clothing. When our bare bodies touched again, he placed himself at my entrance soaking himself in my juices.

Our eyes didn't leave each others as he pushed inside me and our bodies rocked together. We became one together. Two parts of a whole. My body tightened and coiled and released at his touch. He dropped all pretenses and became himself inside me. Together we brought out the best of each other. We became who we were truly meant to be.

As our bodies released and we came together, we clutched each other and didn't dare let go. And I would never let go of him for the rest of forever.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. Thank you all for your comments, PM's, and reviews. I appreciate it more than you know. I'd like to also thank NessiesMomma/LoveBadBoyVamps who took the time to read and beta each chapter as well as give me advice when I was stuck. She's the best! The ending of Breaking Dawn always bothered me because I couldn't see how Bella and Jake's feelings just disappeared after all the hurt it caused. That thought spurred on this story. Thank you again and I hope enjoyed it as much as I did! **


End file.
